Moon Dexterity
by xxToxicMemoryxx
Summary: Amu is the laid back, famous lead singer of the notorious band, Moon Dexterity. Ikuto is the cool, and collected normal teen who hates that band. What happens when they finally cross paths?
1. Candy Kicks

**Yuki- Well, here's my new story as promised. I'm glad that I started on writing this, but I'm not sure on how many reviews I'll get, seeing as how there are other stories with the same gist. But I'm going to try my best for you guys.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way.  
I also don't know any songs used in these chapters.  
The only thing I own is the story and the name of the band.**

**Ikuto-16 - Kukai-16**

**Utau-15 - Yaya-14**

**Rima-15 - Nagihiko-16**

**Tadase-15 - Kairi-15**

**Nadeshiko-15 - Rikka-14  
**

**Amu-15  
**

* * *

**~*Moon Dexterity*~**

_orenji ni te ga todoku you ni te o nobashi ta no_  
_oshie te yo? kono omoi ha todoku no? _

_And that was Moon Dexterity playing, '17'. Thank you for listening to TOKYO BREAK radio! _

"Oh, their new single is so awesome!" Utau squealed. Her friend Yaya squealed along with her. "I know! Their songs are so down to earth and relaxing! It's so hard to believe that they're around the same age as us!"

Ikuto cringed as he tried his best to keep his eyes on the road. It was so annoying to hear about this 'Moon Dexterity' every single minute of the day. Well, to him anyway. It was even worse, considering that he was the person driving them to school everyday. Every. Single. Day. The whole way there, Utau, Ikuto's little sister, would annoy him to put in they're CD and put it on repeat. And she new all the words along with her friend Yaya. It was so annoying. He _hates _that band with a passion for it. The only refuge he had was at his friend Tadase's house. That's a place where he can go without hearing anything about that wretched band.

It wasn't that they sounded bad, because they didn't. But it was because _everyone _was drooling over them. It was so agitating. It was always about 'Moon Dexterity'. Or MD for short. He couldn't take it.

When they finally arrived to school, Utau spotted Rima. Her face brightened up as she dashed out of the car. "Rima!" she exclaimed. Rima turned to her and her face lightened up as well. Yaya was right behind Utau, running along with her. They finally caught up to Rima, and panted, out of breath. Rima smiled at the two girls before her.

"Did you see MD's concert on T.V last night?" she asked. Utau and Yaya had stars for eyes. "Of course we did!" they squealed. Then the girls went at it. Ikuto rolled his eyes as he desperately tried to find Tadase and Kairi. They were brothers so of course they're together. They're the only two he really talks to, since other guys are too jealous, and girls always fall all over him. But to no avail, he saw no sign of them.

Thus, he was forced to walk with Utau and her squealing friends. Oh how he loathed MD...

•** † **• **† **•

It was now lunch, and that was the time of the day that Ikuto hated the most. This is where ALL of Utau's friends (which is most of the school) talk about the band. It's been like this ever since they debuted. It was a pain in the ass to him.

"Oh, my favorite is the drummer, Kukai! He's so hot!" Utau exclaimed to her girlfriends. Rima had stars for eyes. "I adore the lead guitarist! Nagihiko is so awesome. He's also a back up vocalist." she said matter-of-fact. Ikuto put his hands on his head. Everyone was talking about they're favorite band member.

Saaya likes Nadeshiko, a lead guitarist, a back up vocalist, and a bass player. Manami likes Kukai, the drummer. Wakana likes Nagihiko, the rhythm guitarist and back up vocalist. After they were done talking about them, Yaya and Rikka being the bold people they were, elevated themselves on top of the table.

"But then there is the lead vocalist. The most beautiful singer in the _world. _She's smart, talented, and nice too!" With that statement, all the girls and guys looked at each other. They all said simultaneously,

"Hinamori Amu!"

"She can sing, _and _play guitar at the same time!" Yua exclaimed.

"She's so hot." one of the guys retorted.

"I wanna meet her!" Rikka yelled.

Ikuto sunk down in his chair as he took a bite out of his cookie. Here they go again.

Damn Moon Dexterity.

•** † **• **† **•

"Hinamori! It's time for practice!" a lively auburn haired teen shouted from outside a bedroom. He earned a growl in response. The auburn haired teen named Kukai, knocked on the door again. "Come on! You're gonna be late!"

Since he didn't get an answer that time, he walked inside the room. There, he saw a certain pink haired girl under the covers of her black silk bed. He rolled his emerald eyes as he removed the covers off of her. She was curled up in a little ball with a very angry expression on her face. Kukai chuckled. "Come on, we gotta get goin'." The pink haired girl, known as Amu sat up slowly. She yawned widely before glaring at the clock.

"I still have three hours." she growled. Kukai's grin grew. "Don't you think I know that? You still have to eat and get dressed." he said brushing her hair with his fingers wildly. Amu grimaced, as she lazily stood up. She was wearing black boxer shorts, and a white tank top. Kukai raised an eyebrow.

"You do know that they give us stuff like silk pajamas, right?" he asked. Amu made a disgusted face. "I don't care if the night clothes are made of gold. This is my style and I'm sticking to it." she declared. Kukai formed a proud smile. "You're such a guy sometimes. I wonder how you can sing such girly songs." Amu chuckled. "Yeah, yeah." then she frowned as she looked out of her glass wall she called a window.

"I don't see why they're making us work so hard. We sound fine. All we do is practice, practice, practice. And _I'm _the one that does the _most _work." she complained. Kukai made an understanding smile.

"Well, you're a singing sensation. Our songs have made it to the top five most played list, three times in a row. You're also starring in an upcoming movie. Of course you're working hard." he explained. Amu rolled her eyes.

"But I don't start on the movie for another four months. I need a break." she sighed as she sat down on her bed. Sure, being a professional singer was great, but it was hard work, and she hasn't had a break since they debuted. It wasn't that long ago, but it was tiring.

Kukai smiled at her. He was used to her complaining about this. "Come on, Nagihiko made some breakfast, and Nadeshiko helped him out. So you know it's going to be a great meal."

Amu looked at his cheesy smile. He was always there to make her feel better when she was down. Always. He was like an older brother to her. It was nice. "Alright." she answered as she stood up to follow.

•** † **• **† **•

"What's on the menu chef Fujisaki?" Kukai asked referring to both the twins. Nadeshiko giggled along with Nagihiko's chuckle. "French toast with scrambled eggs, and bacon." they answered in unison. Amu stretched in her chair. "Ugh, I'm so tired." she said followed by a yawn. Nagihiko smiled.

"Well of course. We had five encores last night." he claimed. Kukai punched the air. "It was awesome! I didn't think I could beat on the drums for so long!" he said excitedly. Amu glared at him. "It's way too early for this. Ever since we started living together, it's been louder." she complained. Kukai nudged her. "But fun, right?" he asked. Amu couldn't help but smile along with him. "Yeah I guess." she said taking a sip from her orange juice.

"MD!"

That shout made Amu spit it out. She glared at who ever was yelling this early in the morning. But it was their manager, Nikaidou Yuu. Kukai smiled as he walked over to him. "What's on the schedule for today, Nikaidou?" he asked excitedly. Yuu sat down next to Amu and took a piece of toast.

"After you practice, you have a photo shoot for _KYOTO TIMES. _Then after that-"

"Ugh, enough." Amu grouched. "One at a time Nikaidou. I only have one body."

Nikaidou sweat dropped. "She hasn't had her coffee yet, has she?" she asked. Nagihiko nodded. "I'm brewing it right now." he answered grabbing some coffee cups out of the cabinet. Even though Amu was only fifteen, she still wanted a hot cup of joe. Nikaidou coughed a little before continuing.

"Then after that, you're performing at Tokyo Stadium."

Kukai looked at Nikaidou in shock. "_Tokyo Stadium_? Really?" he provoked. "That's awesome! That's huge! I can't wait!" he exclaimed. Nikaidou sighed. He knew that Kukai would be overly excited.

"Well you have to work hard on this performance, guys." he explained. Amu rolled her eyes before taking the hot cup of coffee from Nagihiko. "Remember, it's Tokyo Stadium. The owner is Aruto Tsukiyomi. He owns many businesses." he explained. Amu once again rolled her eyes.

"Why should we care?" she retorted. Nikaidou sighed again before he answered. "Because he owns the movie that you'll be starring in."

Amu wasn't affected by that statement. She didn't really care for the movie. Yeah, she was an amazing actress, but she would rather be singing. She shrugged. "I don't really care. I'll go, but only because I get to sing. That's all that matters."

Her band mates looked at her understandingly. Amu didn't want to be famous. But she doesn't mind either. As long as she gets to do the one thing she loves, it was alright. She just got famous because of Nikaidou. He found her singing at his friends daughters birthday party, then bam. Instant fame. Amu didn't really care. But that was until she found out how much work she had to do.

But in the end, she got used to it... Sorta.

"So after the photo shoot, we're going straight to the stadium. No 'if's' 'and's' or 'but's'. You got it?" he asked the band. They nodded. Nikaidou smiled as he took another piece of toast and headed to the door.

"Practice hard!" and with that, he was gone. Nadeshiko looked at the others. "Well, after we eat, shall we go to the basement studio to practice?" she asked. The others nodded.

•** † **• **† **•

Ikuto was in class when a sudden announcement was heard in the speakers.

_"Utau and Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Come to the principle's office immediately after sixth period. That is all." _

Ikuto found that sort of 'out of play'. His father, who was the principle, never really called out for them. It wasn't his thing. Whatever it was it had to be important.

Once the bell rang, it was time to go to fourth period. He sighed as he walked up the halls. Almost every open locker, he saw a poster of Moon Dexterity. Not only that, it was the same poster. Probably from their new album.

It was basically the lead singer sitting on top of a school desk with her legs crossed. Behind her was the rest of the band. The guitarist/back up vocalist was on her right, holding a guitar in his hand. On her left was his twin, holding a bass. Directly behind her was the drummer. He had an excited look on his face as he held up his drumsticks forming an 'X'.

He rolled his eyes as he continued. In the distance he saw Tadase at his locker. Kairi was behind him. Ikuto grimaced as he walked over to them.

"Where have you guys been?" he growled. "I had to deal with those crazy MD fans all day."

Kairi and Tadase looked at each other. "Well, first of all, we had a doctors appointment." Tadase stated.

"And second of all, MD is not at all abominable." Kairi finished. They both held up MD's newest album. Ikuto looked at it with horror. "You're turning into one of them." he said horrified. Tadase and Kairi rolled their eyes.

"Ikuto, we're not turning into 'one of them'." Tadase said using air quotes. Kairi nodded. "They're music is really astounding. It really engulfs you inside." Ikuto couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hasn't really listened to any of their music, even when Utau replayed the stupid album over and over. He would usually block it out. He didn't care for it. And he didn't plan to. He looked at his two friends. They weren't the type to freak out over the band. If they only listened to it, then that was okay. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. As long as you guys don't turn into one of those freakish people, then I'm okay with it." he declared. They nodded as they walked to their fourth period together.

•** † **• **† **•

_GUBBAI no sono mukou ni kimi ga ita no_  
_HAROO ITTSU MAI FURENDO_  
_kokokara subete hajimaru kara_

As Amu sang her little 'yeahs' and 'oohs' the band played their hearts out. Amu was on her acoustic guitar, Nagihiko was on electric, Nadeshiko was on the bass, and singing back up, and Kukai was banging on the drums like he usually was.

Nadeshiko was repeating, _HAROO soshite GUBBAI_ over and over until Amu ended the song with her acoustic guitar. When it was over, everyone panted heavily. Kukai was the first to make a sound.

"That was awesome!"

Everyone else smiled and nodded. "It was pretty good." Nagihiko said. Nadeshiko giggled. "Yes, it was." They all looked at Amu, who was just smiling. She was happy that they finally got their newest song right. Amu wrote it a while ago, but she never really tried to sing it. The band members were satisfied with just that.

Just when they were about to start on another song, Nikaidou walked in. "It's time for the photo shoot!" he exclaimed excitedly. They all raised eyebrows towards him, wondering why he was so excited.

"I just had an extra cup of coffee. Now come on! We're in a hurry! We only have about two and a half hours until we get to the stadium. Then you have to practice there until the concert starts!" he explained shooing everyone towards the door. They all groaned (especially Amu) and walked to the limo waiting for them.

•** † **• **† **•

"Beautiful!" the photographer, Suichi exclaimed. Amu kept her emotionless expression as he snapped a few pictures. Amu was known as the down to earth type of girl. The kind that has an attitude, but her songs reach people. Kukai was known as the hyper one. Always smiling no matter what. Even if he was the drummer, he was noticed almost as much as Amu was. Then there was Nagihiko and Nadeshiko. The Fujisaki twins.

They were known to always be nice, and always have a polite smile on their faces. No matter what, they were always together. They never even fought before.

"That's perfect Hinamori-san!" Suichi yelled. Amu rolled her eyes as she put her weight on her left hip. She leaned on an electric guitar and put her right leg behind her left. She had an expression saying that she didn't care about anything, or anybody. But that's part of her image.

Her next photo was her in a turquoise summer dress, sitting in the grass, looking up at the sky. She has a soft expression on her face, with a very serene smile. Her hands were in her lap pointing up towards her. In her hands was a blue rose. Her favorite flower. The photographer asked to take off her necklace because it clashed with the dress, but she refused.

Her necklace was very special to her. She never took it off. It was a lock. A lock that her father gave her, before she left Okinawa. He said that someone out there has the key, and that it matches with her lock. Amu didn't get what he meant, but ever since then, she kept it. And never took it off.

Kukai was next. His solo photo was him in black skinny jeans, a white T-shirt, and a black jacket. The scenery was on a deserted road at night time. The only thing he had to do was jump. And while he was in the air, water would splash below him. So it would be like he was jumping over water.

His second solo photo was a close up. He had to lean on a wall and take his jacket off. The picture would bring out his emerald eyes, and show his flawless skin. It was for his band profile. He had a hard time standing still though.

Nagihiko and Nadeshiko was next. They had to hold one balloon while they were holding hands. So they were holding the same balloon. The scenery was white with colorful balloons on the floor.

The next picture was another close up. They each had to hold a rose. One white, and the other red. They were back to back and the background was a meadow with roses of different colors everywhere. They enjoyed every minute of it.

•** † **• **† **•

It was now after sixth period, and Ikuto and Utau walked to the front office, while everyone else walked home. "Do you know why dad wanted us?" Utau asked her older brother. Ikuto replied by shrugging. But he was curious too. When he knocked on the door, he heard a husky, "Come in."

He rolled his eyes as him and Utau walked in. "What do you need daddy?" she asked as she sat in the chair in front of the desk. Aruto gave Ikuto a look saying to sit next to his sister, which he did.

"Ikuto, I have a request." he said sternly. Ikuto nodded. "I want you to take Utau to this... concert. I heard that this band is pretty popular, and since I can't take her myself, I need you to."

Ikuto saw Utau roll her eyes. Her father never had the best taste in music. So Utau wasn't exactly excited. Plus it was probably at Tokyo Stadium. Their dad owned that place, so of course he would get her tickets there. It's probably some old folk group from the late... old people times. Ikuto saw her expression, and smirked.

"Sure thing, dad. I would love to take her." he said glinting at her. Utau grumbled. Her brother just _loved _to torture her.

•** † **• **† **•

"I hate you, Ikuto. You know that?" Utau grumbled as they drove to the stadium. The concert was starting in about fifteen minutes. Ikuto chuckled. Utau huffed.

"What really pisses me off, is that you forced me to bring Yaya and the others!" she complained. Yaya grumbled along with Rima. "Your brother's hot and everything, but he's torturing us right now." Rikka grumbled. Ikuto chuckled again as he listened to the girls complain.

"Let's just say that this is a form of payback."

There was a mild silence before,

"WHAT?"

"Yup. You guys are always going on and on about Moon Dexterity. You need to chill with that." he explained. He smiled as he saw the stadium. "We're here." he announced as the girls groaned in agony.

When they all walked into the stadium, it was packed with screaming teens, and some adults. Ikuto was actually surprised on how many people actually showed up. Utau and the others looked in awe.

"I'm surprised that so many people showed up," Utau whispered to her brother. Ikuto shrugged as he looked at his wrist. He noticed that there was a smudge on his bracelet, so he wiped it off. His lips curled up into a smile as he looked at it. It was charm bracelet, but with only one charm. It was a key. His mother gave it to him a couple of years ago. She said that he would find the person with the matching lock someday. He had no idea what she meant, but he knows that he'll find out sooner or later.

He looked over at Utau and saw clear shock on her face. He looked at her questioned. He looked throughout the crowd. All their mouths were gaping open towards the stage. Ikuto looked back at Utau. "What's wrong with you?"

Utau pointed to the stage. "M-M-Mo-Momo-"

"Spit it out."

Utau's face turned red. "MOON DEXTERITY!" she yelled as the whole stadium cheered as hard as they could. Ikuto looked up at the stage to see four teens around the same age as them.

They were the same people on the posters. On the albums. On the radio. On T.V. Everywhere he looked. It was Moon Dexterity. He glared at each and every one of them. What's so great about them? Why do people fawn over them? He looked at the drummer. His auburn hair, and his emerald eyes were gleaming as he winked at every girl. He looked like he had tourettes.

He then, looked at the twins. They were smiling and waving at everyone. They must think they're so cool, because they're in a famous band. So what? They're people.

Finally he looked at the lead singer. The one and only Hinamori Amu. He found himself staring at her longer than the others. She looked like she didn't want to be there. Like she would rather be at a soup kitchen. She looked annoyed, and tired. But it didn't really show, so nobody noticed. Except Ikuto. He found himself _slightly _interested.

"What the hell?" he said. This was supposed to be a lame folk group concert! Not an MD fest! Ikuto let out a small 'tch' as he brushed past Utau and her other fan girls, and walked straight outside to wait until the concert was over.

Oh, how he _loathed _Moon Dexterity.

"You ready for MD?" The announcer yelled in the mic. The crowd cheered on and on. Kukai put his thumbs up, the twins smiled and Amu just rolled her eyes. Nikaidou motioned them to go to the instruments. Amu brought her acoustic guitar. She only plays with hers. Not anyone else's. "Here we go!" Kukai exclaimed.

Amu put her mouth to the microphone. "This is Candy Kicks." she announced with a smile. Everyone cheered. Utau walked closer to the stage with Yaya, Rima, Yua, Rikka, Wakana, Saaya, and Nanami. They were the ones that were screaming the most.

******Play **_**Candy Kicks **_**by _Tsuji Shion _for better effect, please. :)**

First off were the drums and the electric guitar along with the bass. The crowd started to go with the beat and sway. Utau and her friends were clapping. **  
**

_Baby lose my way? Tokenai mahou ni kakatta mitaini_  
_I lose my way… Derenai meiro ni tachisukumu_

As Amu sang the lyrics people started to cheer even more. Ikuto's eyes rolled as he heard the muffled music outside. He was in no mood to listen to this crap. It was torture. Even if he couldn't really hear her singing, he was still annoyed by it._  
_

_Dare kare kamawazu Egao muketeru wake jyanai_  
_Dakedo machigainaku Kyou wo kitai shiteiruno_  
_Sorega ikenai koto da nante Omowanaishi Tada... Sunao ni narenai_

The bass came in more frequent. As the bridge was moving, so was the crowd. Some people even started to cry. And Ikuto heard the crying. He thought it was pretty stupid. I mean, crying over a song? How lame, and cliche. The music was flowing within everyone, and they liked it. He heard Utau screaming louder than anyone else._  
_

_Baby Baby Baby Atashi nara shitteru_  
_Baby Baby Baby Taisetsu no wa ima datte_  
_Baby Baby Baby Atashi nara shitteru_  
_Baby Baby Baby Taisetsu no wa music datte_  
_1・2・3 Kazoetara tachi agarou_

The chorus started, and everyone just let loose. They started dancing, and singing along with her as she played. Some were screaming their names. Some were crying. Some were reaching out to try to touch them, and others were trying to talk to them and get them to notice them. Ikuto rolled his eyes, as he walked up the street towards the park. He felt like a noob just standing there in the middle of the sidewalk.

Nagihiko and Amu played the guitars together, while Kukai banged on the drums. Nadeshiko was rocking the base as well. The crowd was shouting and screaming and even crying. Even some of the guys were...

_Baby you love me? Kikenaikara kono mama de ii_  
_Gucha gucha nano Atamannaka de mawaridashite_

He heard the music fade as he walked away from the open stadium. He had absolutely no interest_.  
_

_Kinou mo kekkyoku Asa made dareka to ita_  
_Dakedo kaiwa ga togireruto naniyori kowai_  
_Sorega ikenaikoto da nante iwanaide Tada... Sabishiidake_

Amu loved what she does. She loves singing and she's good at it. What keeps her going were her fans. The way they looked so energetic and carefree, it brought a warm feeling inside her. That's why she agreed to become famous. Because her songs were making people happy._  
_

_Baby Baby Baby Kimi nara shitteru_  
_Baby Baby Baby Taisetsu nano wa jibun datte_  
_Baby Baby Baby Kimi nara shitteru_  
_Baby Baby Baby Taisetsu nano wa music datte_  
_1・2・3 Kazoetara ugoki dasou_

She started on the second chorus, and everyone was getting even more energetic. Amu was happy to see this, so she herself started to move better with the beat. When she's not singing, her face is always blank, and her bad attitude is huge. But when she's lost in a song, all her worries go away, and she can let go.

Nagihiko started on his little guitar solo. Everyone started clapping along as his hair flowed with his motions, and his smile was excited, and full of energy._  
_

_Baby lose my way Tokenai mahou ni kakatta mitaini..._

This was her dream and she loved it. She wanted to continue it. But all the hard work of fame was overwhelming._  
_

_Baby Baby Baby Atashi nara shitteru_  
_Baby Baby Baby Taisetsu nano wa ima datte_  
_Baby Baby Baby Atashi nara shitteru_  
_Baby Baby Baby Taisetsu nano wa music datte_

Another chorus comes along, and Amu starts to feel the flow. She watches those carefree teens and she feels herself dripping with not only sweat, but with envy. She remembered when she used to be like that, and not had so much work.

She was singing her heart out. She was almost done with her song, and she didn't want it to end.

_Baby Baby Baby Kimi nara shitteru_  
_Baby Baby Baby Taisetsu nano wa jibun datte_  
_Baby Baby Baby Kimi nara shitteru_  
_Baby Baby Baby Taisetsu nano wa music datte_  
_1・2・3 Kazoetara mou daijoubu_

This was the last chorus. Amu was starting to feel more envious. She didn't exactly like it, so it got in the way of her expression. Amu was really good at hiding her emotions, so she kept her smile on. But Kukai saw it from behind her. As he watched her, the way she smiled as she sang, sort of pinged him. Like it flipped a switch for only a half a second. For that half second, Kukai felt something was wrong. He didn't know what it was, but he was going to find out._  
_

_Baby lose my way Tokenai mahou nanka naino_

Amu smiled as everything slowed down. The only thing that was left was her and her guitar. She finished her song with the acoustic.

The crowd cheered. "Thank you for listening." Amu announced as she walked out of the stage. Utau screamed her name as she walked right off stage. The rest of the band followed.

"Come on, Hinamori-san, we have a tight schedule. We need to go to the interview." her manager stated. Amu nodded. "Alright, let me just go to the bathroom." she replied as she walked away. She needed to get away from everything for just a little bit. She grabbed a black hoodie and dashed out the double doors.

Once Amu walked out of the stage area, she was engulfed in a crowd. They caught her. "Amu-sama! Please give me your autograph!"

"Amu-sama, I'm your biggest fan!"

"Can I touch your hair?"

"You smell really nice!"

Amu wasn't really bothered by her fans because, well, she loved them. So she happily signed everyone's pictures of herself, and took a few snap shots. She talked to them, asking how the show was, and if they enjoyed it. She was happy to be around her admirers.

"Thanks for coming everyone. I'm sorry, but I have to go." She said politely, brushing past them. They all had hearts for eyes, as she ran out of the building. But not before she covered her hair and face up with the hoodie.

•** † **• **† **•

"Damn, Where'd that annoying brother of mine go?" A blond girl with amethyst eyes said, annoyed. Her friends were behind her, also searching for her blue haired brother. "Utau, why don't you call his cell phone?" Rima suggested. Utau rolled her eyes.

"I already tried that. He has his phone off." she stated matter-of-fact. Yaya pouted. "Ikuto is so... bipolar. You never know what he's thinking, and he just does what he wants. He's good looking, but he's very stubborn, and weird." she huffed. Saaya rolled her eyes. "You have no idea what you're talking about. Ikuto is H-O-T hot." she stated. "But I'm gonna go now. My parents don't want me out too late. See you in school!" And with that, Saaya and the other girls left. It was only Utau, Yaya, and Rima.

Utau rolled her eyes. But before she was about to try to use her cell again, someone pushed the cellular device out of her hands. "Hey, watch where you're goi-!" She was cut short once she saw who it was. The pink hair that was falling out of the black hoodie, the combat boots. Utau's eyes widened as she saw the figure look at her. She could easily tell it was her by her golden eyes.

"Am-!" Amu covered her mouth with her right hand. She put her index fingers over her lips, letting out a "Shh!" She waited until Utau was calmer. When she was finally breathing evenly, Amu moved her hand from her lips. "Are you okay, now?"

Utau responded by nodding rapidly. Yaya and Rima saw what was going on, and squealed. But not loud enough to draw any attention. They knew to keep quiet. Amu sighed of relief. She was safe.

"I'm sorry for surprising you." she apologized as she pushed her hair back under her hoodie. Utau smiled. "It's no problem, Amu-sama!" she squealed. Good thing, it wasn't loud. Amu smiled back. "Please, call me Amu. But I'm kinda in a hurry, so thanks for not exposing me." she said politely as she jogged in a different direction. "See you around, and I hope you enjoyed the show!"

Utau was left in a daze. Yaya and Rima, looked at her, slightly worried. "Utau-chan? Are you okay?" Yaya asked while poking her. "A-Amu-sama talked to me..." Was all that left her lips. Rima rolled her eyes as she grabbed Utau's hand. "Come on, let's wait by the door. Ikuto's probably going to be back soon, and I want to go home."

With that being said, the three girls waited by the stadium entrance. With Utau still in a daze.

•** † **• **† **•

Amu ran where ever her legs took her. She didn't really care, as long as she was away from the cruel reality she was living. She just wanted to breathe, even if it was a little bit. She wanted to leave her problems, and never go back. She even felt a little sting in her eyes but wiped it with her sleeve. There was no use in crying. There was no point. Tears were useless because they won't change any situation.

She ran until she ended up at a garden. She stopped in the middle to catch up with her breathe. Her lungs were burning, and her cheeks were flushed. Once she opened her eyes, she smiled at the plants, and the trees. Her smile grew when she saw the fountain. She crossed her arms, like she was hugging herself. But she was actually just a little cold. It felt nice to be around something beautiful, and... _real. _The absolute beauty of the sparkling fountain mixed with the moon, complimented her golden eyes, making them more radiant.

The stinging in her eyes were returning. She shook her head, and wiped her eyes clean. She scolded herself for even _thinking _about something as degrading as _crying. _Tears just take up space in the world, and there's no need for it-

"Excuse me."

Amu turned to see a tall figure standing being her. He was thin, yet lean. He also had azure hair, and sapphire eyes. His face looked concerned, and honest. The shine from the fountain was making his hair shine more than it already was, and his eyes were more than mesmerizing.

She couldn't help but just stare. He was so handsome, and flawless. She's never seen someone looking so perfect. But she tried her best not to show her surprised look.

Ikuto looked at the girl standing before him. She was in only a black hoodie with gray skinny jeans, and black combat boots. The hoodie was covering up her whole head. She was small and petite, but not in a little girlish way. When she turned towards him, he saw her golden eyes, who weren't wasting their time taking his breath away. He's _never _seen anyone with golden eyes before. They were so beautiful and mesmerizing. She tilted her head, waiting for him to continue. He coughed slightly before hand.

"Yes, um, are you by any chance lost?" his voice was calm with a hint of concern. Amu looked around. The city lights were shining, and the cars were driving by. She knew exactly where she was. Tokyo. She looked back at him, and shook her head slowly. Ikuto looked at her with bewilderment. She was so alchemistic.

"Thanks for worrying though." she said with a smile as she looked at the fountain. "I just," she started, making Ikuto look at her. "Wanted to get away from reality for a bit." she finished in a whisper. He gazed at her. She was so... insoluble. Very calm, and quiet. Amu noticed.

She laughed lightly as she looked at him. He really didn't get what she was trying to do. He had no idea what she meant. But she was so solemn and beautiful. Even if he didn't know her, he felt an attraction. Just her presence was so alarming, and spontaneous. He liked it. When Amu noticed that he was staring, she responded by laughing a little again. Ikuto couldn't help but to smile along with her. He's never been so concerned about a girl before. She didn't say more then fourteen words to him.

Their comfortable silence was interrupted, by rustling from the bushes. "I thought I saw her go this way."

"Where could she be? She has a tight schedule!"

They heard strained voices, of frustrated men running around. "She's so rebellious. That's so expected of her."

Amu looked around frantically. They found her. And she thought that she had so much time. She wanted to stay, and talk to this interesting boy. He was so quiet and calm. Nothing like the usual guys that she's always trying to avoid. She saw that Ikuto noticed the voices and rustling.

"I guess it's time for me to go." she said with a sigh. She sounded disappointed and sad. Ikuto looked at her with his own sad expression. He wanted to get to know this girl, and talk to her. He was so drawn to her. He watched as she started to walk off, only to have Ikuto grab her wrist. The sudden gesture made Amu look back at him with alarm. Both of their eyes widened when their own orbs collided with each other. Gold met sapphire. Once he noticed what he had done, he let her go instantly.

"I'm sorry."

Amu could only smile at him. "It's okay," she said before looking around for her bodyguards. "Can you tell me your name?"

He looked at her questionably, but answered anyway. "Ikuto." he replied. Amu smiled before she moved a little closer to him. "Well it was nice meeting you," she started before going on her tip toes, and moved her lips towards his. Ikuto's eyes widened as her lips collided with his. Her lips felt so soft, and she felt just right in his arms. But once he was fully into the kiss, she pulled away. "Ikuto."

With that, she turned on her heel, and ran into the night. Ikuto stretched his hand out, as he saw her small figure disappear.

What a mysterious girl...

•** † **• **† **•

"Amu-chan, what's wrong? You've been stuck in a daze ever since we left." Nagihiko said. Amu didn't respond. After everything was over, the band went back to their mansion. Kukai watched Amu too. He was highly worried about her.

"Hinamori, what's going on with you?" he asked. Amu shrugged as she walked up the stairs to her room.

When she made it inside, she collapsed on her bed. She was exhausted. She rolled on her back, and looked up at the ceiling. There was a lot of thinking to do.

She thought of that blue haired boy, named Ikuto. He was so mysterious, and quiet. But also very beautiful and alluring. He seemed so nice, and concerned. He was exactly the kind of guy she's been looking for. Unfortunately, she was never going to see him again. She felt a pain inside her as she brought her legs to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her body, hugging herself. She really liked him... If she would have never snuck out, she would of never met him.

But if she was an ordinary girl, she could of stayed with him.

When they were at that stadium, Amu had such a nostalgic feeling. She never noticed how much she missed being a normal girl. To hang out with regular people. To be normal. An ordinary girl. To be treated as just a person, not a celebrity. She wants to be able to eat what she wants. Do what she wants. Not be watched. Just be... completely normal.

She thought about Seiyo. The school that she was supposed to be going to after middle school. The place where her old friends were. But her so-called friends didn't remember her as 'Amu the normal girl'. They know her as 'Amu, the rock star'. It wasn't pleasant. But all the people would seem like people that you could get along with.

"Seiyo Academy..."

"Yo Hinamori! I brought something to eat!" Kukai exclaimed as he waltzed in her room. Amu grew a vain on her head. "Have you ever heard of knocking?" she grumbled. Kukai chuckled as he sat on the bed.

"You weren't yourself today. What's up with you?" he asked as he gave Amu a plate. She took it with an blank smile. She looked at her plate like it was empty.

Suddenly, she had a crazy idea. Something that could solve her problems, and she could still keep her identity. An idea that would help her get in touch with her inner personality. She looked at Kukai with a serious expression. Kukai flinched in return. He didn't like that face of hers. Then, Amu smiled. That also wasn't a good thing. Kukai looked at her suspiciously.

"You're thinking of something." Amu nodded. Kukai felt chills down his spine as Amu said these next four words.

"We're going to school."

**~*****Moon Dexterity*****~**

* * *

**Yuki- Wow. That was longer than I was expecting. I just thought that this would be like a 2,000 word chapter like normal, but instead it was 7,793. That's a lot yo. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it. If not, I could delete it.**

**Oh, and as you can see, I changed my writing style. Can you tell the difference?  
**

**TELL MEH ZE DIFFERENCE!  
**

**Here are the English lyrics to the song Amu was singing!**

_Baby lose my way? As it hung to the magic that cannot be solved_  
_I lose my way … It petrifies in the maze that cannot go out. _

_Because it withers whom, it doesn't take care, and smile is not turned_  
_However, today is surely expected. _  
_Do not think and nothing but … It is not possible to become obedient. _

_Baby Baby Baby, if it is me, it knows. _  
_Baby Baby Baby, the one is still important_  
_Baby Baby Baby, if it is me, it knows_  
_Baby Baby Baby, even music is the important one_  
_When 1･2･3 is counted, I will stand up. _

_Baby you love me? Because it is not possible to hear it, it is good as it is. _  
_It begins to turn head round the soppy one_

_After all, it was with someone until the morning yesterday. _  
_However, when the conversation becomes interrupted, it is scarier than anything_  
_Nothing but without saying … It is only lonely. _

_Baby Baby Baby, If it is you, it knows_  
_Baby Baby Baby, Even I am the important one. _  
_Baby Baby Baby, If it is you, it knows_  
_Baby Baby Baby, Even music is the important one_  
_It begins to move when 1･2･3 is counted._

_Baby lose my way, As it hung to the magic that cannot be solved …_

_Baby Baby Baby, if it is me, it knows. _  
_Baby Baby Baby, the one is still important_  
_Baby Baby Baby, if it is me, it knows_  
_Baby Baby Baby, even music is the important one_

_When 1･2･3 is counted, it is already safe._

_Baby lose my way, There is no magic that cannot be solved._

**R&R?  
**


	2. That's What You Get

**Yuki- I'm so glad that you guys liked this story. It made me smile to see 20 reviews after one day. Then the number grew and grew. Now I have almost 40 reviews! That's a lot for the first chapter, yo.**

**Anyway, if you don't read _Pen Pals_, then you didn't read the little authors note at the end of the latest chapter, saying to disregard the Japanese music for the rest of the story. I'm using regular ENGRISH music from now, on.**

**Enjoy Bitches!  
**

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way.  
I also don't know any songs used in these chapters.  
The only thing I own is the story and the name of the band.**

**Ikuto-16 - Kukai-16**

**Utau-15 - Yaya-14**

**Rima-15 - Nagihiko-16**

**Tadase-15 - Kairi-15**

**Nadeshiko-15 - Rikka-14  
**

**Amu-15  
**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_"You're thinking of something." Amu nodded. Kukai felt chills down his spine as Amu said these next four words._

_"We're going to school."_

**~*Moon Dexterity*~**

"What?"

"You heard me. I want to go to school."

"But Hinamori-sa-"

"Nikaidou. I. Want. To. Go. To. School."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that's impossible."

"Tell me why."

"Because you're a singing sensation, coming up in a new movie. You'll be harassed, and have all your fans breathe down your neck. Is that how you want to be treated?"

Amu sank back in her chair. She never thought about that possibility. Her chances of being harassed by her fans are way to high. Everywhere she turns there's someone breathing down her neck, asking for an autograph. She wasn't thinking through. She needed a new plan.

Suddenly, she stood up, startling Yuu. "Fine. I'll leave you back to your work _manager._" she growled, as she walked swiftly out of his office. But she didn't forget to slam the door on her way out.

•** † **• **† **•

"What did he say?" Nagihiko asked as he saw Amu plummet to the couch. She growled before responding. "He said it was impossible." Kukai shook his head.

"Of course. Do you have any idea how troublesome it would be to go to a normal school?" he asked as he ruffled her pink hair. Amu tried to resist rolling her eyes, but failed miserably. "I don't care. I just want to breathe... Even if it's only for a little while." she mumbled.

"But you only have four months until you leave the country to do the movie." Nagihiko reasoned. Amu grumbled. "I don't care. When I leave, I won't be back for an entire year. Maybe even more." She sighed as she buried her face in the couch cushion. There was really no way to be able to be normal, even for a little while.

•** † **• **† **•

"Ikuto! Come on, we have to go to school!" a lively blond with amethyst eyes exclaimed, as she pounded on her brothers door, earning a growl in return. Ikuto groggily sat up on his bed.

"I'm up, Utau. Now please. Leave me alone right now." he replied. Utau huffed as she went to go eat downstairs. Ikuto rubbed his eyes, and ruffled his hair, and lazily got out of bed. School really wasn't going to help him with his day. Not after the night he had a couple of days ago.

_Amu could only smile at him. "It's okay," she said before looking around for her bodyguards. "Can you tell me your name?"_

_He looked at her questionably, but answered anyway. "Ikuto." he replied. Amu smiled before she moved a little closer to him. "Well it was nice meeting you," she started before going on her tip toes, and moved her lips towards his. Ikuto's eyes widened as her lips collided with his. Her lips felt so soft, and she felt just right in his arms. But once he was fully into the kiss, she pulled away. "Ikuto."_

_With that, she turned on her heel, and ran into the night. Ikuto stretched his hand out, as he saw her small figure disappear._

_What a mysterious girl..._

He couldn't get her out of his head. What is with him? It's not like he hasn't kissed a hot girl before. But... This girl wasn't hot. She was more. Her golden eyes glistened with the night sky, and the glistening water, making them more radiant. No. She wasn't hot at all. She was a stunning _beauty. _Even if he couldn't see her full hair, because of the gray hoodie, he still thought of her as the most beautiful girl he's ever imagined of meeting.

Ikuto smacked himself mentally. He's been thinking about this ever since it happened. Even if it was only a couple days ago, it felt like an eternity from seeing her. He sluggishly got up from his bed and made his way to his private bathroom. But his room was more like a vela. The huge blue silk bed. The shag white carpet, the marble wall, yes being filthy rich was something.

His, and Utau's father was a famous business magnate. He owns many, many businesses including the school Ikuto and Utau attended, and Tokyo Stadium. Seiyo Academy is the first establishment he ever started. And he plans on sticking to it.

Once Ikuto made it to the bathroom, he spotted something on the calendar. His eyes widened as he ripped it from the wall and clutched it in his hands. A waterfall of anger washed over him as he yelled,

"Utau, it's Saturday!"

•** † **• **† **•

Amu sighed as she looked out her glass wall window. There was nothing that she could think of to get her to a normal school. She tried everything. Begging, and pleading, which she's never done before. Sneaking in, which she soon regretted.

So she escaped to her room, and brought out her guitar. Her even thinking about going to a normal school brought back memories of her father. The good times, and bad. When her mother left her, she took her sister with her. That's when she realized that love didn't exist. Love was a word that had no meaning to her. It didn't help when her ex boyfriend dumped her either. She thought that she finally found someone to love, and accept her. Then he just stomped on her heart.

She even wrote a song about it.

She thought about the one called Ikuto. His honest eyes, that texture of hair. Everything about him was perfect. Amu felt a warm feeling in her chest as she strummed on her guitar. The notes just poured out, as she thought of him. That's when she decided that this is his song. No words were needed. Just the feeling. She knew it wasn't love what she was feeling. More like appreciation. For letting her breathe when she needed. For being the first person to see her as a normal person, and not a celebrity. The notes were mellow, but full of feeling.

"Hinamori." She looked to see Kukai at the door. She rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Kukai? Don't you see that I'm busy?" she grumbled as she put her guitar down. Kukai smiled as he sat next to her on the floor.

"I see that. Great new ballad. New song?" he asked as he reached for the chips next to her. Amu rolled her eyes again. "I don't think it's the kind of song that I want out there. It's not the same as the others." she explained. Kukai ruffled her hair.

"Come on. It's Saturday remember?"

Amu's eyes widened, as she stood up. Realization hit her as she grumbled. "The first Saturday of the month?" Kukai responded by nodding. Amu growled. "Ugh... Why tonight? I don't feel like it. We just had a concert a couple of days ago."

Moon Dexterity does monthly local concerts every first Saturday of the month.

Kukai raised an eyebrow. "I thought that you didn't care as long as you got to sing?" Amu looked down at the shaggy floor. "It's different this time." she stated as she clenched her fist. Ever since _that_ night, she hasn't really felt like singing. She looked at Kukai. He looked excited as usual. Amu sighed as she walked over to her closet.

"Fine. But I'm only doing it for the fans." she declared. Kukai perked up as he stood up excitedly. "Great!"

•** † **• **† **•

"Please, Ikuto?"

"No."

"Please~? Please please please!"

"No, Utau."

"Pleeeaaassseee~!"

"Oh my god, fine!"

"Yay!"

Utau giggled as she danced to her room, to pick an outfit. Ikuto grouched as he walked upstairs to lock himself in his room for the next five hours. He just agreed to take Utau to _another _one of Moon Dexterity's concerts. He grumbled as he sat on his bed. Why does he do these things for his kid sister?

Because he loves her.

Oh, that's right. He sighed as he laid back on his mattress. He started to think about that girl again. He just can't stop. Flashes of her face appeared in his head as he rolled around on his bed. He has to get over this thought.

But he kept thinking it. Right until he fell asleep.

•** † **• **† **•

_So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

_You can take your time_  
_Take my time_

Amu huffed as the song came to an end. It was their daily practice, before the concert. Kukai sighed. "I'm exhausted!" Nagihiko rolled his eyes.

"We haven't practiced this song in a while." he declared. Kukai stood up. "Of course. Amu how do you feel?" he asked the pink haired girl. Amu smiled. "I'm fine. Perfect." she answered. Kukai and the others smiled with her.

That song was about one of Amu's friends who committed suicide. It was quite a sad point in time for all of them.

After the moment of silence, Nadeshiko smiled at the other. "Why don't we all take a break?"

Everyone responded by nodding with a sigh.

Once they were seated on the bench, Kukai started to start a conversation. "Did you know that Hinamori's starting a new song?" he stated excitedly. Amu spit out her water. "Kukai! It's not a new song!"

"But you were playing your guitar in your room, and I've never heard that ballad before." he pointed at her. Amu grumbled. "It's nothing. Drop it."

They all dropped it for now. But Kukai was looking forward to hearing that calming guitar again. Amu didn't want to admit that the ballad was for Ikuto. That was a secret between her, and her guitar.

"Are you guys ready for the concert?" Yuu asked as he walked in. The band stood up. "Let's do this!" Kukai exclaimed as he hopped to Yuu's side. Nagihiko and Nadeshiko chuckled as they walked out the door. Amu snickered silently as she walked right behind them.

This is going to be one tiring night.

•** † **• **† **•

"IK-U-TO!" Utau screeched. Ikuto cringed as he look in the back view mirror. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he watched the eight excited girls jump around in excitement in the back. "What?" he growled.

"Can you play that again?"

He sighed as he pressed the track back button, and listened to the same song yet _again. _"Utau, we're on our way to an MD concert. Why do you have to listen to their CD on the way there too?"

Utau sighed. "Ikuto, you just don't understand." and with that, she chattered away with Saaya, and Yua. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

Once they finally made it to Tomodachi Stadium, Utau and the girls piled out. They were all wearing Moon Dexterity T-shirts, along with wrist bands and hair ties. Ikuto was just in a black T-shirt, and dark blue skinnies. He wouldn't be caught dead in MD merchandise.

What made things worse was that he had to go inside and actually be in the same _room _with them. But what made it even _more _worse, he had to sit front row with Utau and her friends. Saaya pulled onto Ikuto's arm. "Will you be my date for tonight?" she asked. Ikuto sighed.

"Saaya, I don't like you like that. We've been through this." he said. Saaya pouted. "Oh come on Ikuto! Just for tonight?" she whined. Ikuto looked at her annoyingly. "No." and with that, he went to go stand next to Utau.

When they finally made it to their seats, Ikuto put his head down. He didn't want anyone he knew see him. I mean, come on. _Tsukiyomi Ikuto _at a _Moon Dexterity _concert? How embarrassing. Even if it's the most famous band in the country.

•** † **• **† **•

"Come on! The show starts in ten!" the director yelled. Amu sighed as she buckled her signature combat boots. She put a black bow in her chest length pink hair.

"Hinamori, are you ready?" Kukai asked as he popped his head in her dressing room door. Amu laughed as she looked at him. "Yup. I'm all ready to go."

•** † **• **† **•

"ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR MOON DEXTERITY?" the announcer exclaimed. The crowd went wild as the band walked out on stage. They didn't waste anytime with starting.

_**Play: That's What You Get by: Paramore**_

Amu and Nagihiko played their electric guitars, Nadeshiko rocked out on the base, and Kukai banged on the drums like usual. The crowd started pumping their fist as Utau and her friends screamed their heads off.

This song was about Amu's ex-boyfriend. The one that ripped her heart in two. She was over it, but the song was a huge hit.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore._  
_It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score._  
_And why do we like to hurt so much?_

Utau and her friends sang along as Ikuto sank in his seat. Everyone was so loud. Everyone's already heard this song before, so why are they so pumped about it now? He looked at the band as they played. He laid his eyes on the drummer first. Souma Kukai. He smacked himself for remembering the name. That auburn hair, and emerald eyes. Too obvious. To cliche._  
_

_I can't decide_  
_You have made it harder just to go on_  
_And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong_

Amu sang her heart out. This was only the second time she's sang this song live. Last time, she started to cry because of the memories her and her ex shared. They were too much. So she didn't sing it for a while. He was her first and only boyfriend. And her last. Love doesn't exist.

Amu and Nagihiko jumped up and down as they played out. Nadeshiko bopped to the beat, while Kukai banged his head while hitting the drums.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._  
_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._  
_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating._  
_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

Utau sang the lyrics along with her friends. Ikuto rolled his eyes as he looked at the guitarist and bassist. Fujisaki Nagihiko, and Nadeshiko. The overly happy twins. Their long purple hair was flowing with their body movements. The only thing you could tell the difference between the two, was that Nadeshiko had her hair up, and Nagihiko had his down.

Amu let her feelings and frustration out in her singing. She kept jumping up and down, with her guitar, and occasionally put her hands in the crowd so they could grab their hands. She recognized Utau and gave her a little wave. Utau screamed. She recognized Rima and Yaya and gave them a smile. They screamed as well. Once she gave them a handshake, she went back to jumping.

Amu and Nagihiko did their little solo. They exchanged smiles, as they rocked out. Ikuto stopped his eyes on her. She looked... familiar. After a few seconds of just guitars, Kukai and Nadeshiko came in with the base and drums. The crowd cheered on.

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here._  
_'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here._  
_I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn._  
_Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard._

This verse was really past tense. She remembered writing this song after about a week he stomped on her heart. She got over it a couple of years ago. He was the only one she let in. Then after about six months, he broke it off with no explanation. It was done, just like that.

Ikuto looked at Amu closely. She looked so courant. What was it? Sure, she was good-looking. But still... He wasn't close enough to see what's making him stare so much.

Amu suddenly locked eyes with Ikuto. Her breathed slightly hitched as she sang. But no one noticed. Those blue orbs. That azure hair... There he was. Mr. Perfect.

Kukai skillfully banged on the drums before the next chorus boomed in.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._  
_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._  
_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)_

Amu ripped her eyes off of him. She didn't want to be recognized.

Utau looked at Ikuto and whispered in his ear. "What was that?" Ikuto looked at her questionably. "What do you mean?" he asked. Utau rolled her eyes. "You and Amu-sama had a moment!" she squealed. Ikuto shook his head as he sank back in his chair. Utau shrugged as she drew her attention back on stage. But then she remembered that Amu said to call her "Amu".

Amu looked out into the crowd. She smiled at every single person. She started to jump up and down again, with Nagihiko. She was getting excited like she usually does. Nadeshiko was singing back up as usual.

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

She sang it with energy._  
_

_Pain make your way to me, to me._  
_And I'll always be just so inviting._  
_If I ever start to think straight,_  
_This heart will start a riot in me,_

Amu stopped her guitar, and let Nagihiko and Kukai take it. Nadeshiko grabbed a tambourine and shook it with the beat.

She saw the crowds smiles and smiled along with them. This song didn't hurt to sing anymore, so she had fun with it. Kukai's cheesy smile reached the audience as he banged on the drums. Nadeshiko winked at the drooling boys, and Nagihiko smiled at all the girls. Amu was gleaming, and shining. Everyone saw that. Nadeshiko had fun with singing back up for Amu. She sounded pretty good as well, but she didn't want to pursue a singing career. She's happy with the base.

_Let's start, start, hey!_

She started on the guitar again._  
_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_  
_Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

She swayed with the beat as everyone jumped up and down. Amu shook her hair, and played the guitar rapidly. Her smile grew along with the crowd. She loves what she does. It makes people happy. And that's what she's alive for.

Kukai, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, Amu and the whole stadium jumped in._  
_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!_

Amu smiled when they sang her words.

_Whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._  
_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

Amu played her guitar with more heart as the last chorus boomed in the stadium. She could hear the crowd sing along. She decided to take a chance and look at Ikuto one more time. He was sunk back in his chair. He looked like he didn't want to be here. Why was that? Was he feeling sick? Or maybe... Just maybe... He didn't like this song. No. Couldn't be._  
_

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,_

She switched the lyrics at the end. She just couldn't fathom on why Ikuto wasn't enjoying himself. She looked over at Utau. They looked alike. Not in hair and eyes, but in face. She could tell they were siblings.

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

She sang the last lyric as they all played the last of the song. When it ended, they all bowed.

"Thanks for coming tonight!" Amu shouted as they jumped off the stage and in the back.

She sighed as she plopped on the couch. She was exhausted. She started to see flashes of Ikuto's bored face in her head. She couldn't see why he looked so bored.

After her thoughts, she found herself standing up, and grabbing her black hoodie.

•** † **• **† **•

When she made it outside, she tucked more of her pink hair in her hoodie. She didn't want to cause a riot. She looked around desperately. Person after person, she didn't see him at all. It was starting to depress her. She worked hard on sneaking out, and he wasn't going to waste her hard work.

Amu was about to give up, when she saw blue. There he was.

"Ikuto..."

She started to run full speed towards him. His body was coming closer and closer, until she grabbed his hand, and dashed towards a private place. Ikuto was dumbfounded as he heard his sister.

"Ikuto! What do you think you're doing?" she screeched. Ikuto could only look back, as the unknown person pulled him away.

After finding a place to talk privately, Amu finally let go of Ikuto's hand. He huffed as he looked at her. His sapphire orbs became wide as he looked at the figure beside him. Was it her? Was this the girl that he's been thinking about non-stop? The mystery girl with no name?

"It's you..." Was all he could let out from his lips. She turned towards him, revealing her vivid golden eyes that he adored. It really was her. Her lips curled up in a small serene smile as she said, "Hello, Ikuto."

He smiled along with her as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her fragile body. Her breath hitched in surprise as her body pressed against his. There was a moment when their bodies became one, and all was right with the world. Ikuto was finally able to see her again. To breathe the same air as her again. "It really is you..."

Amu smiled as she responded to the hug by wrapping her small arms around his back. She was glad to see him again, even if it was only after a few days. "Yeah... It's me."

•** † **• **† **•

"So why haven't I seen you before?" Ikuto asked her. They were sitting on the ground in a fairly clean alley, drinking tea out of a styrofoam cup. Amu chuckled lightly before answering, "I'm... new to the town."

Ikuto smiled as he grabbed her hand. They exchanged smiles as Amu blushed lightly. Ikuto was really the only person to treat her like this. To treat her like a normal person.

Ikuto looked into those golden eyes of hers. They were like pools of honey.

Amu almost forgot her reason for sneaking out in the first place. She looked at him seriously, making him twitch slightly. He stared back, boring his eyes into hers.

"What do you think of Moon Dexterity?" she asked. Ikuto looked at her weirdly. Why would she ask something so irrelevant? But she looked like this question was really important, so he answered honestly.

"I don't like them."

That made her world stop. "Wh-Why?" she tried to sound nonchalant about it, but she wasn't sure if it worked. As for Ikuto, he knew she wasn't happy with his answer. He looked at her worryingly before explaining.

"I just think they're one of those bands who think they're all high and mighty just because they're famous. My sister, Utau, loves them. I just don't get it. They're just another rock band." he declared. Amu looked down. She couldn't believe that he thought that of her band. But he didn't know that the lead singer was right in front of him.

"So they're basically the complete opposite of you." he finished with a smile. Amu wasn't sure to either be happy or upset. But she hid her feelings well. She let out a laugh before smiling. "Yeah, I guess." she sighed.

After a comfortable silence her cell rang. She saw it was Kukai.

"What do you want?" she hissed in her phone.

_"Where the hell are you? Get back here!"_

"Not now. I'm in the middle of something."

_"No, Hinamori. We all know you like to rebel and everything, but we have an idea for you to go to a normal school! So get your ass back to the mansion!"_

She almost dropped her phone. "I'm on my way."

After she snapped her phone shut, she looked at Ikuto. "I... Have to go." She started to run, only to have her wrist grabbed. She turned to see Ikuto. He looked at her desperately. "Please..."

Amu looked at him before he continued. "Tell me your name..." She saw pure desperation in his eyes. But she couldn't reveal herself. "I'm sorry. But I have to go." And with that, she ripped her arm from his grasp, and ran into the night.

•** † **• **† **•

"Okay, I'm here. What do you got?" she asked Kukai as she walked into the mansion and took off her hood. They stared at her for a moment before Nagihiko asked, "Where have you been?"

Amu sweat dropped before answering. "I needed some air. You guys know me." she reasoned. They all looked at her, shrugged, then continued on. Amu sighed of relief before asking again. "What do you got?"

Nagihiko coughed slightly before starting. "We saw how upset you were when you found out that it was impossible to go to a normal school." Amu rolled her eyes in annoyance. She didn't want to be reminded.

"Well, we finally have a way for you to go to school and not be harassed!" Kukai exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Amu looked at all her friends, slightly worried.

"Wait. You guys aren't going to school with me?" she asked. Nagihiko and Nadeshiko shook their head. "We are not willing to take the risk." They said simultaneously. Amu looked at Kukai. Surely, he would do it, right?

"Oh, I'm going." he said with a glint in his eye. "I am not going to have a bunch of screaming guys come after you."

Amu laughed slightly. Kukai would do such a thing as to think that a bunch of males would chase after her. She rolled her eyes as she walked over to give Kukai a hug. He flinched slightly but hugged her back.

"Now, here is what we came up with." Nagihiko said as he looked at Amu seriously. "We're going to need you and Kukai to wear disguises."

•** † **• **† **•

That Monday, they started the plan.

"Uhm... Nagihiko?"

"Yes?"

"Why do I have to wear a blue wig?"

Nagihiko looked at Amu and chuckled slightly. "Because it suits you."

Amu looked in the mirror and blushed furiously. A blue wig. It really did suit her, to be honest. But she wasn't going to admit that out loud.

It sort of reminded her of Ikuto. It was shiny, and perfect. It was a bit long, but it looked pretty good. She looked over to Nadeshiko and saw that she was getting contacts and solution. She looked at her weirdly.

"Nadeshiko, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting your contacts prepared."

Amu looked at her with shock, and a bit of fear. She wasn't exactly comfortable with putting something in her eyes. But she wouldn't help but ask. "What color?"

"Sapphire."

How ironic.

Why are they making her look like basically Ikuto's twin sister? She looked over at Kukai. She had to stop herself from laughing, at the sight.

He was wearing a lighter auburn wig, with amethyst contacts. But that wasn't what made Amu laugh. What made her laugh was what was on his face. There, she was the nerdiest glasses she's ever seen in her teen life.

"Kukai! What did they do to you?" she laughed. Kukai grumbled. "Shut up! I wanted to look like this!" he exclaimed as he blushed. But his anger subsided quickly once he saw Amu. Her hair was azure, and her eyes were sapphire.

He smirked as he let out a whistle. "Well, look at you."

It was Amu's turn to blush again. But this time, her blush was even deeper. "Sh-Shut up!"

Her band mates looked at her in shock. She hasn't showed that side to her since they first started the band. Amu noticed, and covered her mouth. Her facade was broken for a second. She quickly regained her outer character, and coughed slightly.

"Now, where were we?"

The others chuckled. "What was that?" Kukai asked. Nagihiko just chuckled. Nadeshiko smiled. "Amu-chan's so cute."

Amu's blush came back, but not as deep as before. "Whatever."

•** † **• **† **•

"Okay. Now tell me your names." Nagihiko stated. Amu looked at him.

"Fujimori Misaki."

Nagihiko nodded towards Kukai. He smiled.

"Fujimori Hinata."

Nagihiko smiled with a nod.

"Now here are your uniforms." he said as he handed it to them. _(a/n: The same uniform from Ikuto and Utau's school.) _Amu smiled at her uniform. It was perfect for her. "My combat boots would look per-"

"No." said Nagihiko. Amu glared at him. "And _why_ can't wear my combat boots?" she growled. She usually lets nothing in between her and her beloved shoes. Nadeshiko walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Because the tongue of it says, 'Property of Hinamori Amu, HANDS OFF.'." she explained. Amu sighed as she looked at her favorite pair of shoes. They've been with her since she started going on tour. It was in London, and she finally found the pair that suited her.

Nadeshiko smiled. "Besides, the uniform comes with shoes and thigh high socks." She handed the said items to her. Amu grouched as she looked at them. They were no combat boots... But it was worth it to be normal.

"Okay. But before we leave, I have to do something about those glasses, Kukai." Amu went to the box of fake glasses, and got out the thinnest pair she could get. She walked over to Kukai, and snatched that ugly pair out of his face. She replaced the pair and flashed him a smile. "There you go." With that said, she grabbed her zebra stripped, rainbow book bag.

Kukai grumbled as he grabbed his gray and black checkered book bag and walked behind her.

She adjusted her wig, and looked at herself in the mirror one more time, before her and Kukai walked out into Nagihiko's car so he could drive them to school.

•** † **• **† **•

Ikuto sat in his seat quietly. He looked out the window, wishing he was out of this hell hole he was forced to call school. He was a little peeved that his two friends were in different classes.

"I heard we're having a transfer student!"

"Two of them!"

"There are rumors that the girl is a local model!"

"Really? Maybe she knows Moon Dexterity!"

"Maybe!"

He heard the girls squeal as they gossiped about the girl.

"Everyone please take your seats." the teacher said as she sat at her desk. "As you all know, we have two transfer students." The class suddenly perked up. But they didn't speak, knowing that if they did, they would be scolded. Ikuto let out a quiet "Tch." Before looking at the teacher, slightly interested to see who the new students are. The teacher looked over at the sliding door with a smile.

"You both may come in now." Everyone turned their head towards the door.

In, came in a beautiful girl with glassy sapphire eyes, and azure hair. She had the most perfect body, and pretty face. Ikuto couldn't help but stare. But then again, she did look familiar... Did he know her from somewhere?

He looked at the boy next to her. He had light auburn hair with amethyst eyes. He was exceptionally good looking even with glasses.

Utau looked at the boy in wonder. He looked quite familiar along with his sister. It wasn't the hair or eyes, but the face and body.

Amu scanned the room. She made a faint smile as she saw all the normal face- Wait a minute. Her eyes stopped when she saw blue. In a way, she wasn't surprised to see him. She was used to him popping out of nowhere.

But, how was she going to react around him? When she looked around the room, she saw that a few girls here and there were looking at Ikuto as he stared at her. They had hearts for eyes, and they looked idolized by him.

Amu wasn't going to be like that. Sure, she wanted to be normal, but hey. She wasn't going to be a screaming fan girl for some guy just because he's perfect in every way... And very nice... And mesmerizing eyes...

Stop. She can't think about that. He's just a regular guy, and that's it. But why was he staring straight at her? Does he noticed something? She could only stare back, letting herself get lost into those mazarine eyes of his.

Kukai looked at Amu and Ikuto having their moment. Something was going on, and he was waiting for the events to occur. He also scanned the room, and looked at all the normal faces. His eyes stopped at a young, blond amethyst eyed girl. Why did his eyes stop at her? He had no idea.

"Okay. Why don't you introduce yourself?" the teacher interrupted their thoughts. Kukai snapped out of it first, and started to speak. "Fujimori Hinata at your service!" he exclaimed with a thumbs up. He also didn't forget to do his wink.

After that being said, he, and Amu heard a hunch of gasps coming from the students.

"Did you see..."

"Yeah I saw..."

They stared in awe at Kukai. "Fujimori-kun." he looked at Utau. "Yeah?"

"Do you happen to listen to Moon Dexterity?"

They wanted to know since he did the signature Kukai stance perfectly.

Kukai froze at the question. He didn't know how to answer. He looked at Amu and she only nodded enough for him to notice. He smiled at the students. "Every now and then. I like the drummer." Amu elbowed him in the stomach. Thank goodness nobody noticed. Kukai winced as he looked at his 'sister'.

Everyone turned their attention to Amu. How should she react? What should her attitude be?

But then everything hit her.

She flipped her long azure wig, blinked her glassy sapphire eyes, put all her weight on the left side of her body, and placed her left hand on her left hip.

"Fujimori Misaki. Nice to meet'cha." she said coolly, and nonchalantly. Everyone stared at her in awe. "She's so cool..." She heard the whispers of her classmates. She rolled her eyes.

The teacher gave the 'Fujimori's' a smile. "Fujimori-kun, you can take your seat next to Tsukiyomi-san." Kukai smiled as he took his seat next to Utau, flashing a smile at her. Utau blushed faintly, as she gave a smile.

"And, Fujimori-san, you can have a seat next to Tsukiyomi-kun." She pointed to her new desk. Amu had a quick thought. _"Tsukiyomi...? Where have I heard that before?" _She disregarded it for now, as she walked to her seat. As she walked, she noticed that Ikuto was still staring at her.

She needed to act as cold as possible to him, if she was gonna keep this secret.

•** † **• **† **•

Once the lunch bell rang, Kukai stood up immediately. He walked over to Amu's desk and smiled. "Come on, Hina- I mean, Misaki! Lunch starts now!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and darted towards the cafeteria.

Amu ate in silence as Kukai gobbled on his food. He also invited Utau to eat with him, which she took the offer happily. But what he didn't expect, was to have a bunch of girls and guys follow suit.

"Hey, did you go to that Moon Dexterity concert, Saturday night?"

Amu and Kukai almost choked on their food.

"Yeah, I went. It was so awesome!"

"What song did they play?"

"They played 'That's What You Get'."

"Man~! That's my favorite song from them! I wish I could of watched it!"

"Why couldn't you, Nanami?"

"My parents were out so I couldn't go. I had to watch my little sister. And she completely hogged the T.V all night!"

Amu froze. _"Sister... Ami..." _

She hasn't seen her sister in five years, along with her mother. Kukai noticed her distraught expression, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "It's gonna be okay, Hinamori. Okay?" he whispered. Amu looked at him and smiled, as she whispered back, "Thanks Kukai."

"Kukai?"

They both turned to Utau, a little worried. Did she find something out?

"He's my favorite!"

They both sighed in relief.

When Amu was done, she decided to explore the school, since she had some time left. She needed to kill ten minutes and exploring was a good time killer. As she walked the halls of the school, she smiled. Having a disguise was definitely worth it.

She walked up an unfamiliar staircase. Her, being quite the explorer, didn't care if she was lost or not. She always found her way back. When she made it to the top, there was a door. Curious, she opened it, leading to a roof. She smiled as she saw the clear blue sky, and the smell of fresh air.

"Yo."

She heard a husky voice behind her. She jumped in surprise as she put her hands up in defense. You never know if there's a pervert on a roof or not. But instead of seeing a raging pervert, she saw none other than Ikuto. She sighed of relief.

"Oh. It's just you."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow at the girl. Usually every girl he came in contact with, would fall in his arms. Metaphorically of course.

"_Just _me?" he spoke. His velvet voice ringing in her ears. Amu tried her best to act cool. "You heard me."

Ikuto smirked. She seemed interesting. But somehow familiar. But he would disregard that for now. She was pretty cute. The long silky azure hair, the glassy sapphire eyes, she was very pretty... But not as beautiful as his mystery girl.

"Hmmm." he hummed. Amu looked at him weirdly. "Wh-What?" she stuttered. She smacked herself mentally for even speaking. Ikuto walked up closer to her. So close she had to back herself up against the door. He put his arm against the wall, right above her head. Amu gulped as his face became closer to hers. "Interesting." his voice was ringing in her ears once again. Amu tried her best not to blush, but it wasn't quite working.

She thought about her position. Ikuto's used to having girls fall all over him. Amu wasn't going to be one of those girls. She told her blush to go away, and she put on a stubborn expression. "Okay. You're _way _too close. Have you ever heard of personal space?" she asked, annoyed.

Ikuto was slightly shocked to hear those words. That was the first time a girl has ever been cold to him. He let out a laugh. It was very interesting, indeed. "Why are you laughing?" she asked.

Ikuto shook his head. "Nothing. It's a secret." he answered as he inched his face closer to hers. Amu tried pushing him off, but it wasn't working. His body was too heavy. Ikuto was slightly entertained by this girl. She was something. He stood up straight, and took a few steps back. He smirked as he walked to the roof door, and gave one last look at her.

"See you around," he started as he walked inside. "Misa-chan." He finished as he closed the door. Amu stood there dumbfounded.

"What just happened?"

She stood there for a minute to think. She needs to cover up her 'Amu Hinamori' identity, _and_ her 'Ikuto Mystery Girl' one.

Looks like she's gonna have to hide two identities instead of just one.

**~*****Moon Dexterity*****~**

* * *

**Yuki- Ugh! Finally finished! It was long enough, right? Right? Knew it. I wasn't going to stop, until I had 7,000+ words. And I made it to 8,000. O.O That's a lot, yo. xD **

**Advertisement: I have a very close friend **_**XxCh3rrieBlossom101xX. **_**She's new to FF, and I wanted to help. So now, I'm her BETA. Check out her story, _Invisible Heart. _That story's hella awesome man! Check it out! If you love my story, you'll do it! Please~? Thank you!**_**  
**_

**R&R?**


	3. Brick By Boring Brick

**Yuki- Okay, so I've been listening to BoA, and I've been a fan of hers ever since '04. It just irks me to see that someone like her isn't as famous as people like Lady Gaga or Justin Beiber. I mean, sure they're talented I guess, but BoA is too. **

**I guess it's just really hard for Asians to make it in America. So much for me wanting to be a singer. -DREAMS CRUSHED- But there's still hope, because the group, Far East Movement, and their G6 song is pretty popular. Haven't heard it? Well go check it out.**

**BUT NOT NOW. I still have a chapter below remember? D:**

**Oh, and there's another song in this chapter. No, there won't be a song in EVERY chapter, just this one, and then the next will be song free. I PROMISE.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way.  
I also don't know any songs used in these chapters.  
The only thing I own is the story and the name of the band.**

**Ikuto-16 - Kukai-16**

**Utau-15 - Yaya-14**

**Rima-15 - Nagihiko-16**

**Tadase-15 - Kairi-15**

**Nadeshiko-15 - Rikka-14  
**

**Amu-15  
**

* * *

**:Moon Dexterity:**

After her first day of school, Amu headed straight for her bed at the mansion. Kukai followed in pursuit. Amu grumbled as she glared at him.

"Kukai, why are you in _my _bed?"

"Because it's your fault that we're in this mess. And since I can't take my exhaustion out on you, because you'll kick my ass, I'm gonna take it out on your bed." he grumbled. Amu rolled her now sapphire eyes.

She sat up as she ripped her blue wig off of her head. Her silky pink hair fell on her shoulders. Then she took out the sapphire contacts revealing her golden eyes. "It really takes a lot out of you to be normal." she said with a sigh. But then her lips curled up into the most genuine smile she's had in a year.

"But it was a lot of fun."

Kukai looked at Amu with a spark in his eye. He's never seen such a smile in ages. He chuckled as he gave her a hug. "Glad that you're havin' fun." he said with his own smile. Amu laughed slightly. "Now go take your crap off. We gotta get ready for the stupid meeting with Aruto Tsukiyomi." she demanded.

Kukai did what was told, and left her room.

Amu was left alone with her thoughts. School changed since she left. But then again, she was in middle school. She's in high school now. A Sophomore to be exact.

Utau was also a very nice girl. She showed her around, and even introduced her to some friends. She was humble, even though she was so beautiful.

Now Ikuto. He's a different story. He teases a lot, he's quiet around every other student but her, what was up with that? Was he trying to piss her off?

But that aside, she still needed to get ready for the meeting. Nikaidou said something about dressing respectfully. So she was gonna try to do just that.

**:Moon Dexterity:**

"Hinamori-san... What are you wearing?" Nikaidou asked as his eye twitched. Amu shrugged. "Something respectful."

What Amu had on, was a white T-shirt that said, "I'll Eat You Up", that showed some of her stomach, light brown cargo pants, and converse. Everyone sweat dropped. Kukai was the first to speak.

"Well. Let's go!" He grabbed Amu's arm and walked towards the limo. Nagihiko and Nadeshiko were right behind them, Nikaidou being last. He locked the door.

On the way there, Amu took some food from the limo fridge. Nikaidou kept on telling her to stop because they were going to eat there, but Amu still snuck a few. Kukai did the same. Nagihiko was tyring to cover up for them, and Nadeshiko was laughing at the scenery.

She really did have some weird friends.

When they arrived, Amu looked up at the mansion before her. She looked at it boredly. "Are you sure that this is a mansion? It's so small..."

"Hinamori-san..." Nikaidou warned.

"What? I'm just sayin'." she stated as she walked up to the door. Everyone sighed as they followed her.

"Welcome, Hinamori-sama." the butler said politely as she trailed in and went straight to the couch. Kukai followed right after her. Everyone else greeted him nicely, and sat on the couch as well.

Soon after, the owner of the mansion, Aruto Tsukiyomi walked in. "Welcome, Hinamori Amu-san."

Amu nodded as she straightened up. The only reason she was doing so, was because if she didn't behave, Nikaidou would take away her combat boots for a month. And she wouldn't want that.

"Ts-Tsukiyomi-san." she forced out. She wasn't used to calling people by their last names with honorifics. Aruto smiled as he sat down on the chair in front of her. "My children will be with us shortly for dinner. After that, we can get down to business."

Amu grumbled inwardly. She just wanted to get this over with. At first, she thought that they would only have the meeting and then boom they were done, and ready to go home. She had no idea until they got there that they were staying for dinner as well. She was gonna get Nikaidou back for this later. She made a mental note of that, and said,

"I didn't know you had children, Tsukiyomi-san." she was still having trouble with the honorifics. Aruto chuckled. "Yes, a son and a daughter. My son, the oldest is sixteen, and my daughter is fifteen."

Amu nodded as he continued on. But she wasn't really paying attention. Until she heard the front door open, and in walked guess who?

Amu's eyes widened. And she knew without even looking that Kukai's were wide too. There, they both saw Ikuto and Utau Tsukiyomi.

_I knew his last name sounded familiar! _Thought Amu, as she stood up to "greet" the two teens before her. Utau caught sight of Amu and squealed. "Amu-sama-! I mean, Amu!" she exclaimed, remembering that Amu told her to call her as such. Amu smiled at her. "Hello, Utau. It's nice to see you again." she said nicely and calmly.

She didn't know why, but just seeing Utau made her feel at ease. Aruto looked at them confused. "You met before?" he asked. Amu shrugged sheepishly. Might as well be honest.

"Well, you see, I decided to... go somewhere after one of our concerts," she looked at Ikuto quickly then looked back. "And while I was out, I bumped into Utau. My hair was falling out of my hoodie, and she recognized me."

Nikaidou looked at Amu, and rolled his eyes. He wasn't surprised the slightest bit. But then, he looked at Aruto, wondering if it offended him or not. All he got from Aruto was a chuckle.

"I see. You must be pretty rebellious then." he stated. Amu twitched. She remembered that this meeting had to go well. "It's not like I do it all the time or anything! I just needed some air..." she ended lamely. Aruto put his hands up. "It's okay, Hinamori-san. We all need to breathe every once and a while."

Amu sighed of relief. She liked this guy. He was alright in her book.

She looked over at Ikuto. He looked like he had no interest at all in what was going on. Amu felt a pinge of hurt. He really didn't like Moon Dexterity at all, did he? He sure looks like he doesn't. Amu sighed as she walked over to him. Since he was gonna be cold towards the band, Amu was gonna be cold towards him as well.

No more mystery girl for Ikuto. She was done with that.

She walked over to him, and held out her hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you, Tsukiyomi-san." she grumbled.

Ikuto noticed that she didn't want to even look at him. Her eyes were averted to the left, and she had a pout on her lip. He smirked unconsciously as he grabbed her hand. "Nice to meet you... _Amu._" he said as he emphasized the name.

Amu scoffed. There he goes being Ikuto again. She pulled her hand back. "Uh huh." Then she looked at Utau. "Care to show me your room?" she asked nicely. She needed to stay away from Ikuto at all costs. Utau smiled.

"Sure!"

And they were off.

Ikuto stood at the bottom of the stairs, surprised. _Another _girl rejected his charm? Is the world coming to an end?

"Yo!"

He looked over to Kukai, the drummer. Ikuto nodded towards him as he lazily sat on the couch. "Yo."

"I heard that you dissed our band. Not cool, man." Kukai said with a chuckle as he sat down next to him. Ikuto looked at him questioned. "How did you know that?"

Kukai froze. He heard that in school. "Erm... Your old man told me." he stated lamely. Ikuto shrugged it off. "Okay then."

"But seriously, how come you don't like us?" he asked. Ikuto scoffed. "Please. I barely know you. Why should I tell you?"

Kukai let it go for now. But he had a little something planned for Ikuto tomorrow at school.

As Nikaidou went to the kitchen to meet Arutos' wife, and Ikuto and Utaus' mother, Nagihiko and Nadeshiko went to explore the house. It was a very nice place to live in, indeed. They couldn't help but to stumble into the music room.

They saw nothing but violins. It was amazing. There had to be more than fifty of them, at the least.

It was time to be called down to dinner, and Amu grew more nervous by the second. What if Ikuto finds her out? He can't be that smart. When Amu sat down for dinner with Utau on her right, and Kukai on her left, Ikuto sat right in front of her. He stared intently at her, making her more nervous by the second.

"So, Hinamori-san," Aruto shook her out of her reverie. Amu looked at him with a subtle look on her face. He smiled. "I am very elated to have you on our cast in our new movie. What convinced you to confirm with me that you'll be a part of this project?"

Amu caughed slightly as she played with her spinach with her fork. He smiled at him before answering. She did promise to behave after all.

"Well, Tsukiyomi-san, I thought I could extend my horizon if I proceed with this particular project. I've always had a small passion for acting, and you being the successful man you are, this would be the perfect opportunity for such an attainment."

Kukai looked at her along with the rest of the band. Who knew that she had such a vocabulary? Aruto nodded. "That's understanding. Well I'm glad that you decided this."

After dinner, Amu walked to the living room to find no one there. They were all out back, meeting, and socializing with each other. So she took this oppurtunity to get her guitar out of the limo, and play a little.

Ikuto left the backyard, when he noticed that Amu was no where to be found. How boring. But wait. Why was he so stuck on her now? Is he going to feel like this towards every girl that turns him down, and/or acts cold towards him? He sure hopes not.

As he walked around the house, in hopes to find something to do. When he couldn't find some entertainment, he walked towards the living room. As he got closer, he heard a faint melody that got louder and louder as he got closer.

The crescendo increased as he finally made it to his destination, he saw the source of the beautiful melody. It was Amu, playing a song.

It was the same piece that she played before. The one with no lyrics. The one that was dedicated to Ikuto, and still is. Her eyes were closed shut, and she had a smile on her face.

Why couldn't she play this at one of her concerts? Ikuto would have enjoyed it, if she did. The way her fingers strummed the thin strings, the way she hummed slightly along with it. It was so uncanny.

Ikuto was ascertain. He knew the kind of music she could make. Why did it always have to be hardcore with her? Why did she always have a cold attitude?

As Ikuto walked in, Amu quickly stopped. She looked at him, as her golden eyes took his breath away, but only slightly. Ikuto joined in on the staring contest.

_Those eyes... _He thought, as everyone walked in. Both of their heads snapped up as the band, the manager, and Ikuto's father piled in. Aruto looked at Amu and sat down on the couch infront of her.

"Hinamori-san, why do you have your guitar?"

"I just thought that I would play a little while I wait for the meeting."

Everyone made an understanding expression as Ikuto left the room. To him, this was just boring business as usual. But still...

He just couldn't get those eyes out of his head.

"So, where shall we begin?" Nikaidou asked as he took out his briefcase. Amu put her guitar back in her case, as she tried her best to listen closely to the conversation.

"Well let's start with the setting. We're all going to America, that's a for sure thing. And I know for a fact that we'll be gone for at least year."

Amu choked on her spit. "What? A whole year?" Aruto put his hand up, indicating that she needs to calm down. "It will go by before you know it, Hinamori-san."

"Nikaidou, I need to talk to you. NOW." She grabbed his arm forcefully, and walked out into the hallway. "What the fuck man. A whole _year_? Are you kidding me?" She made sure to whisper, so the others weren't disturbed.

Amu only cussed this much when she was extremely out of sorts or just really angry. Nikaidou knew this, and tried to calm her down. "Like Tsukiyomi-san said, it'll go by before you know it."

"FUCK NO." she spat. "I will not go to America for a whole year, and not being able to see my friends."

"You weren't as against it before..."

"Because I thought I was going to be in the same country! I'm going to a different continent! All the way across the world! You know how hard that would be for me? I wouldn't be able to see my father for a whole fucking year!" She tried her hardest not to yell. She would be crying right now, but her pride got the better of her. She would never be caught dead tearing up. Especially in front of of someone. Nikaidou looked down solemnly. He knew he would have to remind her of why she became famous in the first place.

"I thought you agreed to this whole matter _because _of Tsumugu?" he stated quietly. Amu flinched as she remembered. She hung her head down, as her pink bangs covered her golden eyes.

"I thought you promised not to bring this up again..."

"I only did because you're letting your pride get the better of you again. You know that Tsumugu is a friend of mine, and I don't want to see him in the state he was before Moon Dexterity got exposed. And I know that you don't want to either." Nikaidou walked closer to Amu, and hugged her tight.

"You know I only want what's best for you, and him. We all want it."

Amu kept her arms at her sides. Her head was still hanging down. After her mother left, her father quit his job. They grew almost dirt poor. Amu tried her best to make money by performing at local parks, or clubs. But it wasn't enough. They were evicted several times, and forced to live at her grandmothers house.

But after performing at Amu's friend's sister's birthday party, she was discovered by Nikaidou. She obtained more and more money. And before she knew it, her and the band became insanely famous. Tsumugu lives in a a nice house in Kyoto, while Amu lives in Tokyo with Moon Dexterity. She visits him every other weekend.

She knew that he would be happy just as long as she kept going.

She looked up at Nikaidou. He looked at her contently, knowing that she remembered why she was doing all of this in the first place. She sighed.

"All right. I get it. You win." Nikaidou smiled as she grabbed her hand.

They walked back to the living room, and got on with the meeting. But not before Amu breathed in and out slowly.

**:****Moon Dexterity****:**

After the meeting, Aruto asked to keep the band and Nikaidou for a while longer, but they politely declined. Amu and Kukai had school tomorrow, and they had homework to do.

Nikaidou sighed. "I don't see why we had to leave. It's only seven-thirty. Why were you so pushy to go home?" he asked, referring to Amu. When she was about to answer, Kukai stepped ahead.

"Because me and Hinamori got home-" Amu elbowed him in the stomach, as she scowled. He really is the biggest dummy on the planet sometimes. Nikaidou looked at the coughing Kukai confused. Amu sweat dropped as she saved themselves once again.

"Home_sick. _That's what he was trying to say. _Right_, Kukai?" She glared at him. He nodded, with a strained expression. Nikaidou shrugged.

As Ikuto watched Amu and the others walk to the limo, his mind scattered all over the place. From what he heard, Amu wasn't just an ordinary girl.

_"I thought you agreed to this whole matter because of Tsumugu?"_

Right. He heard all of it. What happened? But why did he take the time to even care? He walked away from the window, and to his room. He needed to stop himself. There was something clearly wrong with him, if he was thinking about the lead singer to the band he hated. If he hated the band, then that means that he hated her too.

Right?

But on the other hand, he did hear her potential to make beautiful music. And never really paid attention to the words of her songs. He just thought of it as reckless noise. Even his sister would always say, "You always say the music is bad. But you never say anything about the words. Why don't you just give it a chance and actually listen? You might learn a thing or two." He sighed. Should he really take time to listen to something like that?

He looked at his door. Right across from him was Utau. And what was Utau doing at this very moment? Listening to a Moon Dexterity CD of course. He thought about it for a moment. He could plummet to his bed so he can get a much needed rest and get the whole ordeal out of his head.

Or...

"Uhm... Utau?"

Utau looked up to see her brother walk in her room. She rolled her eyes.

"What is it Ikuto? I'm trying to do homework." She paused her iPod. Ikuto looked slightly uncomfortable as he shifted his feet.

"I was just wondering something. I was thinking about what you told me, and..." he ruffled his hair.

Utau couldn't help herself but to smirk. This was just priceless. "I know exactly why you're here." She stood up, and walked over to her CD collection. She found one of their albums and walked over to him.

"Listen to track five. That's my favorite song of them. It's the first song I've heard from them, and at the instant I knew that they were the best."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow at the suspicious item that was now in his hands. He still wasn't quite sure whether or not this was a good idea.

But what was he afraid of? It's not like he has anything to lose...

Right?

**:Moon Dexterity:**

"I don't get this..."

"Come on Kukai, you know this. We learned this in middle school."

"But I forgot!" Kukai whined. Amu rolled her eyes.

"It's just inequalities." She pointed to the problem. "6x plus 2 is greater than or equal to 12. All you have to do is try to get x by itself." Kukai pursed his lip.

"What do I do first?"

"Just look at the problem." Amu pointed at 6x. "It's pretty obvious." Kukai sighed. But then tried his hardest to concentrate. After analyzing the problem over and over, he finally got what he was supposed to do first.

"Subract 2 on both sides, then divide 6."

"Right!"

Kukai looked triumphant. "I am beast at math!"

Amu rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Sure you are."

They were interrupted by a door sliding open. "Brought you guys something to eat, while you work." In walked Nadeshiko. Amu smiled, while Kukai looked at the food in worship.

"Thanks Fujisaki you're the best!"

Amu smiled as Kukai plummeted for the food. Nadeshiko sat down on Amu's bed next to her. "You seem troubled, Amu-chan."

Amu flinched. The Fujisaki twins always knew when something was wrong with her. Even when she was completely normal. Amu sighed as she twiddled her thumbs. There really were no words for what she was feeling. She wasn't sad, or depressed. There was nothing really wrong with her. Just her thoughts of a certain someone kept on creeping back to her.

"It's just..." She didn't really want to tell anyone about these weird thoughts just yet. Nadeshiko scensed that Amu wasn't quite ready to share anything and patted her shoulder.

"It's alright. When you sort out everything, just let me know, okay?" She smiled. Amu smiled with her as she nodded. "Thanks."

"Now I'll leave you two to the rest of your homework. Good luck." She said as she walked out the door. Amu smiled as she waved.

After Kukai was done with his food, he looked at Amu's paper. His eyes widened. "When did you finish?"

"While you were eating. Now hurry up. I wanna take a shower and get my ass to bed." She pointed at Kukai's paper. "You have about six problems left. Then you have to graph everything. I'm gonna go take a shower. And when I get back, I want you to be done." She stood up.

Kukai grouched. "You act like my mother." he grumbled. Amu pretended not to hear that, and grabbed some clothes. She headed to the shower in her room, and started the water. She layed her hand under the shower head to make sure the water was at the right tempurature. When the water was just right, she took off her clothes, and in she went.

Kukai looked at the math problems troubled. "If she sees that I haven't finished a thing, she's gonna kick my ass." He looked around in a panic. He saw Nagihiko walk past the door with a tray of tea.

"Fujisaki!"

Naghiko almost dropped the tray. When he was balanced, he glared at Kukai. "What?" Kukai crawled over to him. "Please! Help me with my homework!"

Nagihiko sighed as he pinch the bridge of his nose. "Let me see."

**:Moon Dexterity:**

"Class, today we're going outside to look at all the wonders of nature. Now everyone find a partner!" Yukari-sensei announced. Some cheers were heard around the class. Especially coming from Kukai. Utau giggled at him. He seemed so carefree. It was nice. Kukai looked at Utau and smiled. Utau flinched, embarrassed that Kukai caught her staring. She could only smile back, with a light blush.

"U-Uhm, Fujimori-kun?"

Kukai twitched as his new name was called. "Y-Yeah, Tsukiyomi?" Utau blushed. "Would you like to be my partner?"

"Sure!" Utau smiled.

Ikuto looked over at Amu. She was looking out the open window. As the wind blew, she pushed her blue hair back behind her ears. He nudged her. She looked over at him boredly.

"What?"

"Be my partner."

"Hell no."

"Why?"

"Hinata's my partner."

"I see different."

Amu looked over at Kukai and Utau. They surely were partners. Amu growled as she looked at Ikuto. She caught a glimpse at his bracelet. It was really pretty, and she could tell there was a charm. But she couldn't quite see it, because his sleeve was in the way. She sighed.

"Whatever. Just don't try anything, got it?"

Ikuto smirked. "No promises."

"Pervert."

**:Moon Dexterity:**

Amu smiled at the leaves that were changing, and the flowers that were starting to hide back in their stems. The wig that she was weraing, was itching her like crazy, and her contacts were irritating her, to no extent. But she ignored it. She closed her eyes, and smelled in the clean, fresh air scent.

"Misaki."

Amu paid no attention to him.

"Misaki."

"..."

"Misa-chan~."

She growled. Even though it wasn't really her name, she hated to be called that. Especially by him. She looked at him, irritated.

"_What_?"

"Nothing really. Just wanted to ask you something."

Amu looked at his sapphire eyes. He looked slightly embarrassed for some reason. Amu smirked. "Oh really? Did Poor little Ikuto start his period?"

Ikuto glared at her. "Shut up." Amu laughed, as Ikuto walked closer. "Come on, I'm being serious." He stated as he got closer.

Close enough for Amu to blush. "What is it?"

"Do you listen to Moon Dexterity?"

Amu felt her heart jump. _That's _what he wanted to ask? If he listened to her own band? She crossed her arms. "They're awesome."

"I see."

"Why?"

"Well, I listened to one of their songs last night, and I think I owe someone an apology."

"Who?"

"My sister, her friends, and the band themselves." he answered.

"Oh..." Amu was slightly relieved. "What song did you listen to?"

"It was called, Brick By Boring Brick. It really caught me off guard."

Amu smiled. She knew that if he listened to one of her songs, he would love it. But that song was a little old. Even so, she was glad that he liked it. Ikuto looked at her weirdly.

"Why are you smiling so widely?" he asked. Amu chuckled. "None of your business."

"Hey, aren't they having a concert tonight?" he asked. Amu nodded.

"Do you want to go together?" He looked at her with a small smirk. Amu was about to say yes, but her mind got the better of her, when she realized that it was her own concert.

"I can't. I have a report due tomorrow. Maybe some other time."

**:Moon Dexterity:**

"Hinamori! It's show time!" Kukai shouted. Amu rolled her eyes as she chuckled. "Coming."

"Are you guys ready for Moon Dexterity?" The announcer exclaimed. The crowd cheered as Amu and the others walked out and got into their positions.

"This one is dedicated to a certain friend of mine. It's a bit old, but I never get tired of singing it."

**Play Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore now!**

Kukai clanked on his sticks as Amu started on her guitar. He started on the beat, while Nadeshiko and Nagihiko joined in. The crowd cheered as they recognized the song. They grew more excited.

_She lives in a fairy tale_  
_Somewhere too far for us to find_  
_Forgotten the taste and smell_  
_Of the world that she's left behind_

As the song progressed, Ikuto's suspicion grew. Why would she play a song like this now? Right after he heard it? This song was old, right? She should be promoting her new songs, not her old.

Something must be linked.

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_  
_The angles were all wrong now_  
_She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

This song was about Amu's mother. She was running away from reality, taking her sister with her. Someday, reality will catch up to her, and she will have to pay the price. That's what karma is.

_keep your feet on the ground_  
_when your head's in the clouds_

Amu emphasized her lyrics as Nadeshiko sung backup. She wanted her fans to know that they need to stay possitive and be happy. And not to run away when something gets tough.

_Well go get your shovel_  
_And we'll dig a deep hole_  
_To bury the castle, bury the castle_  
_Well go get your shovel_  
_And we'll dig a deep hole_  
_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

Her smiled wasn't tarnished at all. She was having fun with the song now. Sure, it was about her mother, but she was over it. Now that Her and her father were happy. She didn't have to be angry anymore.

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

_So one day he found her crying_  
_Coiled up on the dirty ground_  
_Her prince finally came to save her_  
_And the rest you can figure out_

This verse was about her father saving her mother. But she took advantage of him, and ran away taking whatever she could get with her. Amu knew she was a coward, and that would never change. But she was over it, now that her and her father were having a nice life.

_But it was a trick_  
_And the clock struck twelve  
__Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick_  
_or the wolf's gonna blow it down_

She wanted to let her fans know that they need to be prepared for what life's going to throw at them, and be strong. They always have to expect the unexpected no matter what the outcome of it would be.

_keep your feet on the ground_  
_when your head's in the clouds_

Amu sang, as Nadeshiko sung backup.

_Well go get your shovel_  
_And we'll dig a deep hole_  
_To bury the castle, bury the castle  
__Well go get your shovel_  
_And we'll dig a deep hole_  
_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

Kukai looked at Utau gazing up at him. He chucked as he smiled right back at her. She reacted by blushing ten shades of red, as her smile grew ten times more. She was so cute.

Nagihiko and Nadeshiko smiled at Amu. They were both happy to see that Amu was having fun with the song, instead of being angry with it.

_Well you built up a world of magic_  
_Because your real life is tragic_  
_Yeah you built up a world of magic_

She mustered up some extra energy into the bridge, and made sure that her audience understood. Understood that when they're down and out, something good will bring them back up again.

She knew that if it worked for her, it would work for anybody.

_If it's not real_  
_You can't hold it in your hand_  
_You can't feel it with your heart_  
_And I won't believe it_  
_But if it's true_  
_You can see it with your eyes_  
_Oh even in the dark_  
_And that's where I want to be, yeah_

Utau swayed with the music as she stared at Kukai. She loved those emerald eyes, and how much energy was in them. He was always smiling, and having a fun time. He was so adorable.

Amu looked at Ikuto's sapphire orbs. She was slightly hypnotised by them. Her smile didn't fade, but her mind got cloudy for a split second. But not enough for her to mess up. That she would never do.

She put more energy into her lyrics.

_Go get your shovel_  
_We'll dig a deep hole_  
_To bury the castle, bury the castle_  
_Well go get your shovel_  
_and we'll dig a deep hole_  
_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

Ikuto saw Amu looking at him. But she looked away quickly. He knew something was up with her, and he was trying to figure it out.

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da ba da ba ba ba da ba ba!  
__Ba da ba ba da ba ba da ba da ba ba ba da ba ba!_

Kukai and Nagihiko put their lips on their mics and started to sing. Kukai stomped on his drum petal, while Nadeshiko played the bass.

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da ba da ba ba ba da ba ba!_

Then Amu and Nadeshiko joined in. Everyone smiled as the crowd joined._  
__  
__Ba da ba ba da ba ba da ba da ba ba ba da ba ba!_

Then Kukai started to bang on the drums more rapidly and mustered up all their energy in the last, _ba!_

The song was over, and Ikuto and Utau walked backstage. Amu said goodbye to everyone in the audience, and walked off. Kukai wrapped his arm around Amu's shoulder, and shared a laugh.

Utau looked at Amu with jealousy. She was so lucky to be in the band with Kukai.

"Hello Hinamori-san." Aruto greeted. Amu nodded her head. "'Sup."

Nikaidou rolled his eyes. "Have more respect, Hinamori-san." Amu rolled her eyes. "No need. I'm too tired. Come on, Kukai it's almost six. Our shows about to come on."

Kukai smiled as she followed her to her dressing room. Ikuto and Utau noticed them walking away, and followed them.

"Amu!"

Amu turned to see Utau and smiled. "Hey, Utau." Utau smiled widely at Kukai. She blushed lightly. "H-Hi, Kukai."

"Yo!"

Amu looked at Ikuto. It looked as if he was examining her. She shook it off. "Sup, Ikuto."

Amu turned to Kukai. "I'm gonna go get snacks." she stated as she walked out. Kukai stopped her. "Don't forget the hoodie!"

"Oh yeah." She grabbed her black hoodie and walked out, pulling the hood over her head. Ikuto followed her.

When Amu forgot her wallet, she turned quickly, bumping into him. She looked up at him slowly. "Oh, shit."

Ikuto looked down at her with the most shocked expression. He looked into those honey colored eyes of hers, and he started to get as angry as he could possibly get. He couldn't muster up any calmness.

"You have _so _much to explain to me." he growled as he grabbed her arm. "Hey! Not so hard!"

But he didn't listen. All he did was pull, pull, pull. Amu growled.

"If you give me a bruise, I'm calling my lawyer."

**:Moon Dexterity:**

When they stopped at the park, Amu sat down on the fountain. She looked up at Ikuto as her honey glazed eyes glistened. Ikuto tried not to look into them. He was trying to be stern with her.

"_You're _my mystery girl?" he asked. All Amu could do was nod. They were silent for a few seconds.

All Amu could think about was when she kissed him. His lips were really soft, and tasted really sweet. Like cotton candy. He was so nice, and curtious with her. And she loved it. She appreciated that he treated her like a normal person. Even when she's at school she's not treated as normally as she wanted. But after some time, and getting used to everything, people will warm up to her.

Ikuto on the other hand, was thinking about her golden eyes. How the hell did he not think of everything before? Why didn't he realize something when they had dinner together? It was pretty obvious, now that he thought about it. He felt so stupid. And when she kissed him... Wow. Her lips tasted like strawberries, and she smelled really good.

"I'm sorry." Amu broke the silence. "I just wanted to have some time to be normal. To be with a boy, and have a normal kiss." she explained. Ikuto looked at her. It wasn't such a big deal after all. It wasn't like it was his first kiss or anything. He sighed as he ruffled his hair.

"It's fine. You just surprised me. That's all."

Amu smiled at him. "Thanks for understanding." Ikuto stood up. "Just no more secrets like that, okay?"

Amu felt her stomach drop. "O-Okay..."

She couldn't possibly tell him.

"Well, since we're both out, I'll help you with your snack duty."

"...Thanks."

Amu stood up, and followed him to the convienent store.

She can't tell him. She just can't.

What he doesn't know, won't hurt him.

...Right?

* * *

**Yuki- I hate my writing. I hate it so much, I wanna kill my mind. D: WHY CAN'T I BE BETTERRRRRRRR?**

**ArAndArKay?**


	4. I've Been Trying To Avoid This

**Yuki- Hey guys. It's the dreaded and FUCKING ANNOYING author's note. :/ Sorry, but I had to do this, to exprain myself... yes, I spelled EXPRAIN like that on purpose. Ahem...**

**As some of you may know, I was thinking of going on Hiatus from my two stories (excluding my songfic thingy) **

**I've just been so busy lately, and softball is starting up soon, and... Yeah. **

**I have absolutely no thoughts on these stories, and I know that I'm already almost done with Pen Pals, but I just wanted to add something. I've been feeling really... shitty about my writing lately, and I feel that I need to improve myself, before I go any further. I want to be more like MY ABSOLUTE favorite author on here... Yeah, that's YOU _Facades_! I hope you're reading this! Oh, and on a side note, I think that you should check out her writing. She's an amazing author, and if you like MY crappy writing, then you'll FALL IN LOVE with hers. I'm not trying to bash other authors, because there are a lot of good ones on here. It's just that she's always just caught my eye, and it takes a lot to do that with me.**

**Sorry I'm getting off track. Anyway, like I said I need some DEFINITE improvements on my writing, and if I want to make Moon Dexterity a good story, before I ruin in, and make it look all messy and off track and forget recent foreshadowing that I intend to do. Ugh, I just don't like it.**

**But before I make a decision, I need all your help. PLEASE. Tell me what I should do... And be truthful. I only write, because I have people that enjoy reading my stuff. I even have my friends from school breathing down my neck reading what I have next, but that was like... a month ago.**

**I keep on getting off track... **

**Okay. I'm letting it up to you. Instead of putting a poll on my profile, (Because last time I did that, I just didn't like it. Don't ask) I'm just gonna count votes on my reviews. I'd rather do that, then a dumb poll. So I'm gonna upload this note on both stories, and see what you guys think.**

**And if I do go on Hiatus, don't give up on me, or forget me please? I started thinking about this like two weeks ago, and before then I never even thought of abandoning you guys. But then I learned that this isn't abandonment. It's a chance for me to better myself for YOU the readers. **

**Also if I decide to take a break, I will surely still update on my SongFics to relieve stress. So all of you that DIDN'T check out my SongFic thingy, have a look for me? Cause that's the only thing I'm gonna be updating on if I decide to go through with this.**

**I love you guys, so I'm gonna make it up to you.**

**What should I do?**

**ArAndArForYuki? c:  
**


	5. Preview

**Yuki- HAIIGUYSSSS:D Long time no update, huh? How long has it been? Like... 2 or 3 months? Yes I've been on hiatus, but I'm slowly crawling back to the surface of writing.**

**I just wanted to make it clear that this is not a chapter. It's a preview of the next chapter that will be coming out in like the next couple of weeks or so, if not, more. I know, I'm sorry. I've been so busy, and school is such a drag :c**

**Before I let you read the preview, I wanted to update on what I've been up to!**

**Well, Sophomore year has been pretty interesting for me, and a lot has happened. New school, new people, new experiences, new EVERYTHING. I even got myself a boyfriend :3 But he goes to a different school, and also he's a senior. So that means he might leave me if he doesn't go to Community College /sob.**

**But I'm trying to make the best of my High school life, and then when summer arrives, Imma party my ass off. :D**

**So here's the preview of chapter 4.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way.  
I also don't know any songs used in these chapters.  
The only thing I own is the story and the name of the band.**

**Ikuto-16 - Kukai-16**

**Utau-15 - Yaya-14**

**Rima-15 - Nagihiko-16**

**Tadase-15 - Kairi-15**

**Nadeshiko-15 - Rikka-14  
**

**Amu-15  
**

* * *

**:Moon Dexterity:**

It was a Saturday morning, when Nikkaidou burst through the condo door, scaring Amu and others. When Amu saw that it was just him and not some phsyco killer, she growled. Then she stood up, walked over to him, and grabbed his collar.

Family friend or not, she doesn't want to be disturbed on a Saturday morning. "Listen, _**manager**_," She growled. "You do that one more time, and I can gaurantee that the door won't be the only thing that bursts."

Nikkaiou shivered as he nodded. Amu sighed. "Good. Now, what do you want?"

Nikkaidou composed himself, before turning to the living room to face the band. "Today is our first day off in months. I just came here to tell you all that you can go out, but you have to lay low. You don't want to be exposed."

Amu grinned. She was glad that she could take this chance to see her dad. She would have to go out soon to get him a gift, or better yet make him something.

Kukai noticed Amu's expression and smiled. "You goin' to see Tsumugu?"

Amu nodded. This was her first time seeing him in two months. She had to cancel the last four times she was going to see him, due to concerts, CD signings, or appearances on T.V.

As Nikkaidou chatted away about how he was spending his day off, Amu walked over to her room, and picked out a regular outfit: cargo pants, Converse, a band T, and last but not least, her black hoodie.

When she walked back out into the living room, she winked at the others - who were still listening to Nikkaidou - and walked out. She had a limo waiting for her, but she walked right past it. Material items were unimportant to her. She let out a, "Tch," before heading to the store.

But not before pulling her hood over her head, hiding her pink hair.

**:Moon Dexterity:**

The sun dripped over the curtains in Ikuto's room, leaving a ray of light over his eyes. When he couldn't take the unwelcomed light anymore, he finally sat up on his bed.

All nighters suck.

He shuffled his feet to the bathroom, and glare at his reflection. Under his sapphire orbs, were small bags. He scratched his stomach, before walking out of the bathroom, to grab some clothes for a shower.

"IKUTO!"

He twitched as his name was called. It was a Saturday moring. He didn't want to hear any yelling. "**_What_**, Utau?"

"Mom wants you to go to the store! Get your big butt ready!"

He sighed. There was no arguing with mom's requests. He glared at the sun rays that were swimming all around his room. It was like they were mocking him. Telling him that he can't sleep anymore.

"Tch." Was all he could say. He could tell that this was gonna be a long day.

Once he was dressed and showered, he walked his way to the store, dreading each passing second. When he walked in, he was ready to just get the items he was assigned to get and go home, to at least try to sleep a little more.

He walked aisle through aisle, and only got a few things. And a little something for himself. But he stopped himself when he saw a girl in the cake aisle. She was wearing an all too familiar black hoodie, and all too familiar combat boots.

Amu needed to learn how to be more discreet.

His signature smirk became visible, as he walked his way over to the pink haired girl. He poked her shoulder making her twitch. She turned quickly, to meet her maker, but noticed that it was just Ikuto. She sighed.

"And I was hoping I'd never see you again."

That only made him chuckle.

"What are you up to?"

"Getting something for my dad. I'm seeing him today."

Ikuto look at her neck. Some sort of chain was sparkling, catching his attention. He would of seen the whole necklace, if it wasn't tucked in Amu's shirt. He thought about what she said she was doing. He needed something to do today... Maybe he could keep her company?

"No." He had heard her say. He raised an eyebrow. A very amused expression on his face. "What?"

"You're not coming. End of story."

"Oh, yes I surely am. I'm sure your manager would love to hear that someone from the Tsukiyomi family accompanied you on your little trip."

Amu gritted her teeth. He knew that she needed Nikkaidou off of her back about getting into very good terms - almost best friends - with the Tsukiyomis.

"...Fine. But don't get in my way, got it?"

Ikuto's smirk grew. "You got it."

**:Moon Dexterity:**

* * *

**Yuki- That was a preview. I'll adjust some things later. Watcha think? :D**

**ArAndArKay? (:**


	6. Can I Handle It?

**Yuki- Sooo. It's been a while.. heh.**

**Sorry :/ I've been so damn busy lately. School, and stuff.**

**And I still have about a week left.**

**Stupid middle schoolers...**

**They get to have fun, while we have fucking exams.**

**Well anyway...  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way.  
I also don't know any songs used in these chapters.  
The only thing I own is the story and the name of the band.**

**Ikuto-16 - Kukai-16**

**Utau-15 - Yaya-14**

**Rima-15 - Nagihiko-16**

**Tadase-15 - Kairi-15**

**Nadeshiko-16 - Rikka-14  
**

**Amu-15  
**

* * *

**:Moon Dexterity:**

It was a Saturday morning, when Nikkaidou burst through the condo door, scaring Amu and others. When Amu saw that it was just him and not some psycho killer, she growled. Then she stood up, walked over to him, and grabbed his collar.

Family friend or not, she doesn't want to be disturbed on a Saturday morning. "Listen, _**manager**_," She growled. "You do that one more time, and I can gaurantee that the door won't be the only thing that bursts."

Nikkaiou shivered as he nodded. Amu sighed. "Good. Now, what do you want?"

Nikkaidou composed himself, before turning to the living room to face the band. "Today is our first day off in months. I just came here to tell you all that you can go out, but you have to lay low. You don't want to be exposed."

Amu grinned. She was glad that she could take this chance to see her dad. She would have to go out soon to get him a gift, or better yet make him something.

Kukai noticed Amu's expression and smiled. "You goin' to see Tsumugu?"

Amu nodded. This was her first time seeing him in two months. She had to cancel the last four times she was going to see him, due to concerts, CD signings, or appearances on T.V.

As Nikkaidou chatted away about how he was spending his day off, Amu walked over to her room, and picked out a regular outfit: cargo pants, Converse, a band T, and last but not least, her black hoodie.

When she walked back out into the living room, she winked at the others - who were still listening to Nikkaidou - and walked out. She had a limo waiting for her, but she walked right past it. Material items were unimportant to her. She let out a, "Tch," before heading to the store.

But not before pulling her hood over her head, hiding her pink hair.

**:Moon Dexterity:**

The sun dripped over the curtains in Ikuto's room, leaving a ray of light over his eyes. When he couldn't take the unwelcomed light anymore, he finally sat up on his bed.

All nighters suck.

He shuffled his feet to the bathroom, and glare at his reflection. Under his sapphire orbs, were small bags. He scratched his stomach, before walking out of the bathroom to grab some clothes for a shower.

"IKUTO!"

He twitched as his name was called. It was a Saturday moring. He didn't want to hear any yelling. "**_What_**, Utau?"

"Mom wants you to go to the store! Get your big butt ready!"

He sighed. There was no arguing with mom's requests. He glared at the sun rays that were swimming all around his room. It was like they were mocking him. Telling him that he can't sleep anymore.

"Tch." Was all he could say. He could tell that this was gonna be a long day.

Once he was dressed and showered, he walked his way to the store, dreading each passing second. When he walked in, he was ready to just get the items he was assigned to get and go home, to at least try to sleep a little more.

He walked aisle through aisle, and only got a few things. And a little something for himself. But he stopped himself when he saw a girl in the cake aisle. She was wearing an all too familiar black hoodie, and all too familiar combat boots.

Amu needed to learn how to be more discreet.

His signature smirk became visible, as he walked his way over to the pink haired girl. He poked her shoulder making her twitch. She turned quickly, to meet her maker but noticed that it was just Ikuto. She sighed.

"And I was hoping I'd never see you again."

That only made him chuckle.

"What are you up to?"

"Getting something for my dad. I'm seeing him today."

Ikuto looked at her neck. Some sort of chain was sparkling, catching his attention. He would of seen the whole necklace, if it wasn't tucked in Amu's shirt. He thought about what she said she was doing.

It was a Saturday, early afternoon, and he had nothing to do but sleep. That couldn't be healthy at all. But it wasn't like him to just tag along with some girl to go see her dad. Was he really so bored, to sink that low? He shrugged slightly. Even if it was out of his normal character, he didn't really care at the moment. Maybe he really was bored. More bored than usual, and that's saying something.

He looked at Amu, who was looking at the various types of cake mixes. She had a very frustrated expression, as she shifted her golden eyes to the different flavors.

He needed something to do today... Maybe he could keep her company?

"No." He had heard her say. He raised an eyebrow. A very amused expression on his face. "What?"

"You're not coming. End of story."

He thought about the meeting that the band, Nikaidou, and his father had. I mean, he had tried not to listen to their boring conversatiion, but he heard something while he went to get a glass of milk.

_"Of course that in this point of time, we will need to get closer. We would have to make sure that your band and my children get aquainted."_

_Nikaidou nodded. Of course he would agree. Ikuto raised an eyebrow as he stole a look at Amu. She rolled her eyes, clearly not excited about what was required. _

_As he made his way upstairs, you could see the corners of his lips slowly curling up into a wide, sly, smirk._

"Oh, yes I surely am. I'm sure your manager would love to hear that someone from the Tsukiyomi family accompanied you on your little trip."

Amu gritted her teeth. He knew that she needed Nikkaidou off of her back about getting into very good terms - almost best friends - with the Tsukiyomis.

"...Fine. But don't get in my way, got it?"

Ikuto's smirk grew. "You got it."

Amu ended up grabbing a cake from the bakery. She didn't have the time to actually make something. But hey. It's the thought that counts.

**:Moon Dexterity:**

As Amu and Ikuto walked back to her condo, she saw the limo driver bow to her. Ikuto noticed how she rolled her eyes, and ignored him.

"How harsh. You really need to learn polite manners." He commented. Amu whipped her head around, glaring daggers at the blue haired boy. "_What?_"

He smiled smugly before leaning down on her lever. "You heard me." He snickered. Amu bit her lip, before she could say anything that wasn't PG. She turned around again, and walked slowly and calmly inside. She looked surprisingly stoic.

Well from Ikuto's point of view she was. If you saw her face, you would see that she was close to exploding.

Could she really handle being with Ikuto this whole entire day?

She didn't want to admit it, but she didn't really care about what Aruto Tsukiyomi thought about her. She only cared about Nikaidou. After everything he's done for her, this was the least she could do.

She even thanked him after becoming so famous. But he would always say, "I didn't get you here. Your natural talent did."

She smiled slightly as she walked inside, to see everyone in the same position as before. Nikaidou was still blabbering on and on about his day off and how we was going to spend it.

But the blabbering stopped once he saw who was behind Amu.

"Ts-Tsukiyomi-san! What are you doing here?"

Ikuto put his hand up slightly with a content, calm smile. But in Amu's point of view, it was a smug smirk. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just going to accompany Hinamori-san on her little trip to Kyoto. If that was alright with you." Amu was disgusted at how he had called her that with a honorific. Even if she didn't want him calling her by name, she didn't want to be called 'Hinamori-san' either.

Hell, she didn't want to be called anything by him.

"Of course it is!" Nikaidou blurted.

"How calm." Nagihiko commented.

"He should have some tea." Nadeshiko said, as she made her way into the kitchen. Kukai looked at Ikuto, with a very serious expression on his face.

He didn't like the fact that Amu and Ikuto were going on this trip _alone._ Anything can happen on these kinds of trips, and he didn't want to let anything happen to her.

"Yo, Hinamori."

Amu looked at Kukai, questionably.

"You think I can join you? I have nothing else to do."

Amu pursed her lip, before pushing Kukai slightly farther away from everyone. "I thought Utau was going to hang out with Hinata today?" She whispered. He shrugged indifferently.

"She told me that she was going to the school for a Moon Dexterity fan club meeting, and since she's the president, she can't miss it." He chuckled. "She said it might last all day, and she's been there all morning."

Amu looked into Kukai's eyes, and noticed something. Like he was slightly dissapointed. But she shrugged that away.

She didn't really mind people going with her. And Kukai's like a brother to her, and knows her father very well. Ikuto on the other hand, was different. How should she had let him just come along so easily? Is her mind in the right place? She hoped she wasn't getting sick or anything.

"I don't mind. But please. When we get there, don't eat all of his food." Kukai twitched slightly, as Amu shifted her eyes. "Because last time, we spent almost all the time we had on groceries."

Kukai nodded. "Sorry 'bout that. You know me. I love food." His cheesy smile certainly did not go unnoticed. Amu sighed, with her own smile on her face.

"Okay then." Then she walked over to Ikuto, who was drinking tea with Nikaidou. He looked so different with him, than he did with her. Why did he act like a raging hormonal pervert when he's around her? She shook her head slightly, before tugging on Ikuto's sleeve. "We have to go."

Ikuto nodded as he said his goodbyes to everyone. Kukai was close behind, and Amu was already waiting outside. Ikuto had called a limo to escort them to his house, so he could get his car.

Amu was actually glad that he thought of that. She doesn't like being chauffered around. It was too much for her.

And since she couldn't drive, she just chose to walk. Sure she had her permit but who was going to take her driving? Nikaidou's always busy, and he was basically the only adult that's around. Well, her wardobe chief, Yukari is around sometimes but she doesn't want to bother her.

When they made it to Ikuto's mansion, they waited outside while he got the car. That gave Kukai and Amu a little time to talk.

"So, are you going to tell Tsukiyomi that you're Misaki? You two seem to be getting pretty close."

Amu scoffed. "As if. Me and Tsukiyomi aren't close at all. He's only coming because I owe it to Nikaidou to get closer to the Tsukiyomi family." She giggled slightly. "I wouldn't mind being friends with Utau though."

Kukai slightly twitched, as if hearing her name made something tick inside of him. Amu noticed, and smirked slightly. Something wrong, Kukai? You seem out of sorts."

He could hear the amusement in her voice. He looked to the side stubbornly. "N-Nothing's wrong."

Amu's smirk had turned into a sad smile. "Are you going to tell her who you are?"

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know. We've grown kinda close, but if I told her, she would hate me forever. Whether I'm Souma Kukai the famous drummer or not."

Amu nodded understandingly. "I never thought that I would get to attached to that school. All the people are so nice, and caring. It's like a huge family." she said. Kukai chuckled as he patted her head.

"We're only staying for a few more months. Then it's off to America." He could almost hear her head screaming, "I don't want to go!" But her mouth said something different.

"Yeah. America will be fun right? You'll be with me, and Nagihiko, and Nadeshiko. And of course Nikaidou. We'll have so many new experiences..."

He could tell easily that she was only trying to convince herself. But he let it go, and didn't say a word about it.

"Yeah, it'll be great." He mssed up her hair, like he had done many times before.

It was like clockwork when Ikuto drove up to them in his car. "You guys ready?"

They responded with a nod. Kukai smiled at Amu. "Let's get this show on the road."

**:Moon Dexterity:**

It was thirty minutes in the car ride, and Kukai and Ikuto were already at each others throats. They would argue about the stupidest things, like what flavor chip was better, and it would lead on to things like politics.

Of course, Ikuto won that argument, knowing that Kukai wasn't exactly the ripest apple in the tree. When they took their first pit stop, Amu switched places with Kukai, so that she could sit on the passenger side.

When the ride was going again, a Moon Dexterity song had come on the radio.

_Give me attention  
I need it now  
Too much distance  
To measure it out, out loud  
_

Amu could see Ikuto roll his eyes. But she knew that he didn't mind the music at all, with that small smile on his face.

She started to sing along. Ikuto wasn't surprised when her voice was a mirror of the voice on the radio.  
_  
Tracing patterns  
Across a personal map  
And making pictures  
Where the lines overlap  
Where the lines overlap_

"When did this song come out? I never heard it before. I bet Utau has though." Ikuto commented. Amu looked at him and smiled unintentionally.

"Like a week ago. We're working on the music video tomorrow, and we're going to perform it at Tokyo Stadium next weekend." She changed the station. Kukai groaned.

"Hey! I was practicing my drums for that song back here!"

Amu looked back at him with a playful glare. "Just wait until we're at the actual performance. Plus we're gonna be practicing all week."

Kukai pouted slightly before sinking back in his chair. Amu giggled.

Ikuto was a little dissapointed as well. The lyrics were pretty good.

Before, when Ikuto listened to music he never really paid attention to the lyrics. He just went along with the beat like most teens his age do. But with Moon Dexterity, he actually listens to what she has to say. Does every fan of that band have the same feeling?

After being in the car for another hour and a half, they finally made it to Kyoto. It looked more simple than Tokyo.

Amu smiled as she recognized the neighborhood they were in. They were almost there, and she was excited to see the familar faces of the people that lived close to her father. No one ever treated her like a celebrity. Sure, she was well known, but that was just because she's Tsumugu's daughter.

And as far as they know, his only daughter.

When they made it to the normal sized Hinamori househould, Amu's excite,emt grown ten times fold. She almost ripped her seatbelt trying to get out of the car.

Ikuto was surprised to see her so excited. Kukai wasn't at all. She was always looking forward to seeing her father everytime she had the chance.

It was like clock work when Tsumugu opened his door.

"Papa!" Amu yelled in excitement, as Tsumugu smiled widely at his daughter.

"Amu-chan!"

When Amu made it to her father's arms, it was like being home again. He always smelled like cinnamon, and just his prescence was alarmingly warm.

"I missed you so much." Amu breathed as she held him tighter. Tsumugu chuckled as he ran his fingers through his daughters hair. "I missed you too. Now, let's all go inside, shall we?"

**:Moon Dexterity:**

Tea was served, and laughs were exchanged, along with warm welcomes.

"So Amu-chan, anything new? How's Tokyo? Are you eating well? Are there any boys that I should know about?" His never ending questions were not a surprise to Amu and Kukai. Ikuto on the other hand, sweat dropped as his mouth went on and on.

"Uhm, Papa." She put her hand up, so that Tsumugu could breathe.

Amu smiled as she answered his questions. "Nothing's new, except for our new music video coming up. And I already know that you'll watch it." Tsumugu smiled widely, and goofily. Amu continued with a giggle. "Tokyo's the same. Crowded and full of stress, and work. But I've gotten used to it."

He nodded. "I'm eating fine. Nagihiko and Nadeshiko make great meals, and after I'm always full of energy for shows and practices." Kukai's cheesy smile did not go unnnoticed.

"And as for boys..." She couldn't help but think about Ikuto, who was sitting right next to her. Does he count as a boy that he should worry about?

She suddenly remembered his evil smirk that was always plastered on his perfect face.

"Definitely not."

Ikuto couldn't help but to feel a little bad. He quickly shook off that bitter feeling, and kept listening to the conversation between father and daughter.

"That's great! So you're doing well..." Tsumugu looked down sadly. It was obvious that he didn't want Amu to over work herself. That she was doing all this for his sake. But she's so stubborn sometimes. Amu noticed his expression, and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Papa. Everything's going fine." Her smile made it too hard for Tsumugu to act sad at all. But he couldn't help but ask:

"How come you performed that song about your mother?"

Amu stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"Brick by Boring Brick."

Amu shifted her eyes to Ikuto and Kukai. They both shrugged, basically telling her that she was on her own on this. She glared at them, making a note that she was certainly getting them back later.

"I just wanted to see if I could sing it without getting angry." She lied smoothly. She's gotten better at hiding things over the years. Back in middle school, you could read her like an open book.

Tsumugu looked down. "Your mother really did make us take a turn for the worse, huh?"

Amu hated whenever he talked about her mother. It was digging up rotten bones from the past. She sighed.

"Papa, you know how I feel when she's brought up. She doesn't deserved to be talked about."

"I know, but whenever I think about Ami, I think about her."

Oh, how Amu missed her little sister. She was so young when her mother took her away. Only three. She should be about five or six now.

"Let's not think about it. I'm here so we could have a happy visit. Okay?" Amu smiled, reasuring her father that all was well. He smiled also.

"Are you staying the night?"

"I surely am."

Ikuto stiffened. He didn't know that he was staying with Amu overnight. he couldn't help but to feel slightly excited though.

**:Moon Dexterity:**

Nikaidou sighed as he rushed out of the recording studio. He knew that he had the day off, but his boss convinced him otherwise. He had to make sure everything for the music video was going to be set up. He pulled out his cell phone, and called the one person that he had to make _sure _was going to be on time.

He heard ringing, and then a sigh of a young girl on the other line.

_"What do you want, Nikaidou?"_

_"What? Nikaidou? Tell him I said hi!"_ He could easily recognize Tumugu's voice. But he had no time to dilly dally, he had another meeting with the CEO in just five minutes.

"Amu, I just wanted to make sure that you're on time tomorrow."

He panicked slightly when he didn't hear her repsonse after a few seconds.

_"Uhm... yeah. I'll be on time."_ He wasn't the slightest convinced with that edge in her voice. When he was about to say something, he heard another sigh come from the girl.

_"What time is it?"_

"It's at noon."

_"Oh. Then yeah, I'll be there."_

_"Tell Nikaidou I said hi!" _It was once again Tsumugu, except his voice was more strained. Amu sighed yet again, and said, _"My dad says hi."_

"I heard him. Tell him I said hello." It took Nikaidou a few seconds to realize that he was smiling. He hasn't seen Tsumugu in a very long time.

"Okay, so let me know when you're on your way home."

_"Alright, alright. So damn bossy..." _He could hear her mumble. He chuckled. "Alright see you tomorrow. Bye."

Amu sighed as she hung up the phone. But she also giggled. He was so much like a father here.

But her mind couldn't help the fact of thinking about Ikuto, and spending a whole night with him. Could she really handle him?

She looked at him as he conversed with Nikaidou and Kukai. They seemed to be getting along fine. She couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"I guess I'll have to find out."

**:Moon Dexterity:**

* * *

**Yuki- Sooo. Yeah. **

**My writings a tad bit rusty. I need to work on some things. **

**I was hoping that this would be longer, but ehhh.**

**ArAndArForYuki? :D**


	7. Shocking Discovery?

**Yuki- So I made this a long one like my usual chapters. Sorry that the last one wasn't long enough. I was getting used to writing again, and, well... yeah.**

**So my Junior year is approaching, and I'm the Secretary of the anime club. Which means that I'll be busy and won't be updating as often when the school year starts. I know it's a bit early to be talking about this now, but I thought I'd get it out there, because knowing me, who knows when I'll update again?**

**Anyway, sorry if I'm updating all slow, and shiet. I'm working hard for you guys, so hang in there with me. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way.  
I also don't know any songs used in these chapters.  
The only thing I own is the story and the name of the band.**

**Ikuto-16 - Kukai-16**

**Utau-15 - Yaya-14**

**Rima-15 - Nagihiko-16**

**Tadase-15 - Kairi-15**

**Nadeshiko-16 - Rikka-14  
**

**Amu-15  
**

* * *

**:Moon Dexterity:**

Nikaidou sighed as he rubbed his temples. Today was one of the most stressful days of his life. The music video needed to be filmed tomorrow, and he still had much to do. There was also practices that need to be done, and Nagihiko and Amu needed a sound check with each other. Nikaidou had to manage all that, and still have some time to sleep, let alone eat.

He almost flipped over his desk when his cellphone rang yet _again. _Nikaidou is always happy and go-lucky, but at these times, he just wants people to leave him alone. He sighed as he slowly picked up his phone, wanting it to just stop ringing.

"Nikaidou speaking."

_"Where's MD? I was supposed to have a fitting for them three hours ago!"_

He almost snapped his phone in half when he heard her evil, screechy voice. Sure, she was a beautiful woman, but she was just so _annoying _at times. But then realization dawned on him. He forgot all about the fitting with Yukari!

"I'm sorry, Sanjo-san. I'll call them to you immediately. But Hinamori-san, and Souma-san are unavailable today." He closed his eyes, waiting for the explosion. She was always so temperamental. He always believed that she should probably visit a therapist.

_"WHAT? Where the hell are they?"_

He could feel the anger dripping from her voice. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hinamori-san went to visit her father. Souma-san went to accompany her, along with Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

He sweat dropped at the sudden silence that enveloped him. He could tell that she was thinking; thinking about what she could do with out Amu and Kukai.

_"...Who's Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" _

You could hear Nikaidou let his head fall on his desk. Very hardly I might add.

"You seriously don't know who he is?"

_"No, not at all."_

"You know Seiyo High School?"

_"Yeah, why?"_

"Tsukiyomi Aruto is the principle."

He took an intake of breath, before he braced for impact.

_"SERIOUSLY? TSUKIYOMI AS IN TSUKIYOMI? THE OWNER OF TOKYO STADIUM? AND EASTER? WHAT?"_

He sighed yet again, as he let her yell incoherent words to herself. He took that time to text Nagihiko and Nadeshiko to get there butts to Yukari's office for the fitting.

**:Moon Dexterity:**

It was starting to get dark, and Ikuto was getting bored. Kukai was in the basement, playing with his old drum set, while Amu and Tsumugu played Speed together. That's basically what they do when they visit each other. They play as much as they can before Amu had to go back and work.

Tsumugu hated that Amu had to work so hard for his sake. Without her, he would be on the streets, basically taking Amu down with him. He always blamed himself for all her stress.

If you thought about it, they were set for life. He just didn't understand why Amu was doing the things she does, if she complains about it all the time. Did she secretly enjoy all the stress? Maybe she just thought about her fans too much to quit on them. She was always so selfless.

"Ha! I win!"

Her victorious yell broke his thought, as he snapped his head up towards her. He broke into his goofy grin as he high-fived his daughter.

"Good one, Amu-chan. You almost never beat me at this game!"

"Well, I learn from the best." She replied with a wink.

Tsumugu smiled at the pink haired girl. She looked like she didn't have a care in the world. But he knew better. Deep into those honey-colored eyes of hers, there was anger, frustration, and somewhat fear.

He sighed.

Amu tilted her head in confusion. But then she realized. Her dad was thinking about her well-being again.

"Papa..."

"Yeah, Amu-chan?"

"Stop thinking about it."

"Thinking about what?" He tried to sound as innocent as he could, but Amu was smarter than that.

Ikuto, on the other hand tried not to listen in on there conversation. But it was hard to, seeing as how they were in the same room.

"Ugh, Papa, I hate it when you think about my well-being. I'm almost sixteen. I can take care of myself."

Tsumugu can hear the annoyance in her voice. His lip quivered, as his eyes grew watery. He whaled loudly as he hugged his daughter. "Amu-chan, I'm so sorry! Papa just worries about his little sparrow!"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why was her father acting so childish? Even when he was a little kid, he would never portray something like this. He looked at Amu seeing as how she was used to the situation. He wondered how she could live with it so easily.

Amu groaned. "I need some air." She said as she pried her father off of her. Tsumugu laughed as he walked towards the kitchen. "I'm going to have some of that cake you brought."

She nodded slightly as she walked outside, feeling a cool breeze make contact with her face. She sighed contently as she looked up at the dark violet sky. Her slim fingers made their way to her chest, aligning with her silver chain which contained her lock.

She flinched slightly, as she heard the door open. She wasn't remotely surprised to see Ikuto stroll out with his hands shoved in his pockets. As she turned her head back towards the sky, she heard him sit down on the porch step.

"Mind if I join you?"

"I honestly don't care."

A slightly awkward silence hung in the air as the two both stared at the starless sky. Both of their presences were so alarming, that they couldn't think about anything else. A slight breeze flew by, making her pink tresses fly over eyes. She rolled her eyes as she pushed it out of her face.

Ikuto sighed as he combed his hair with his fingers. "It seems cooler than usual. And it's already March."

Amu hummed as she took her lock out of her sweatshirt. She looked at the designer clover that gleamed with the moonlight. She grasped it tightly, almost in fear that it would deteriorate before her very eyes.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow at her trembling arm. He could see that her necklace was out, but by tilting his head, he could only see that the charm on the necklace was in a square shape.

"Are you okay?"

Amu once again flinched as his voice rang in her ears. She hastily put her lock back in her shirt as she turned towards him. She pouted her lips slightly.

"I'm fine."

His serious expression didn't change. His blue eyes pierced at her, looking _through _her not _at _her. She felt chills under his orbs. But she didn't let that get noticed; she didn't want him to see any of her weaknesses.

Her arms were crossed, and her eyes were narrowed towards him. She stood in a defensive stance, while he sat there completely relaxed. Staring through her like he always did.

**:Moon Dexterity:**

"Uh... Nikaidou-san."

"Yes?"

"I thought you said that we had the day off?"

Yuu sighed, pushing up his glasses. He felt extremely bad about this, but it had to be done. "It's just a quick fitting. Then you guys are off. I swear!" He hastily replied.

Nagihiko and Nadeshiko glanced at each other worriedly. Yuu looked stressed, and the twins didn't like it when someone was troubled. They could easily tell that he was stressing about Amu and Kukai's absence.

"Uhm, Nikaidou-san. I know Amu-chan's measurements by heart if Sanjou-san would like them." Nadeshiko said.

"And I also know Souma-kun's measurements." Added Nagihiko. And it was true. They both helped Yukari design the outfits for the band countless times.

Yuu almost cried tears of happiness, and hugged both of them tightly. "You guys are the best! Thank you so much!" He whaled.

The twins smiled nervously, scratching the back of their heads. They were expecting him to do this. It was Nikaidou after all.

As they walked through the halls of the music studio office, the day seemed to be longer. Though it wasn't technically day time anymore, and their day was in a way, already over.

They used their time to clean the condo, and cook the bands meals for the rest of the week. They went out and visited their mother, and after that, they went back to the condo and practiced their new song that they were filming the next day.

The quietness of the studio was interrupted with a knock on the door by Nikaidou. They waited a few seconds, before hearing a muffled, "Come in."

Once the wooden door was open, they saw Yukari with four outfits, ready to be hemmed.

"Well? Let's get started!"

**:Moon Dexterity:**

Amu sighed contently, as she strummed her guitar. The sweet melody that engulfed her inside was bittersweet. But she didn't care. Even though that being in her little world was only a temporary thing, she greedily used it as much as she could before her chances were gone.

The solemness of her room just made the sounds of the guitar all the more better. Her smile was untarnished, and her eyes were behind her lids, only seeing music notes hang in front of her.

She was so wrapped up into her playing that she didn't hear Kukai enter the room. Behind him was Ikuto, who was dragged there involuntarily.

"Why are we here?" Ikuto whispered, looking over at the pink haired girl to make sure that she wouldn't hear him. Kukai smiled.

"Everytime we come here, Hinamori brings her guitar. And when it's finally night time, she plays her guitar like a mad man." Kukai's smile became reminiscent. "She only plays like this when she's here though. It's like she unleashes all her frusterations out only at this place."

"And playing the guitar is her way of doing that?"

"Exactly. So I sneak in her room, and listen until she stops and notices me."

They both looked at Amu, who's content expression was still present. Her slim fingers moved professionally over the strings, looking as if she doesn't even touch them. They way she was playing wasn't like how she usually played.

It was like all the memories of the past came back, and she felt like she _needed _to get everything out.

But she stopped short when she heard the door close. She would have to finish her melody some other time.

"Kukai, I see that you dragged Ikuto with you on your little escapade."

"Sure did. I should've told him not to close the door."

Ikuto shrugged. "Nice playing. Never heard that before."

Amu placed her guitar back in it's case where it was safe and out of harms way. She looked over at the digital clock that was on a side table next to her bed. _11:56pm._

She grimaced. She wasn't ready to leave the next morning. It all happened too soon.

"I guess it's time for me to be going to bed. We have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow."

Ikuto twitched as he glared at the small girl. "You mean _I _have a long drive tomorrow. You guys are probably going to be sleeping in the car."

"Hey. You're the one that wanted to drive." Amu retorted. "Plus, I don't see what's so tiring about driving. People complain all the time, but all you do is sit there, turn a wheel, and press your foot down."

"When you start actually driving, you'll understand." Ikuto answered.

Kukai grumbled as the two bickered about nothing. "Why don't we have a small farewell tour?" He suggested, making the other two teens look at him weirdly.

"This is one of the last times we're coming here." He looked at Amu who automatically looked down. "So why don't we make the best of it?"

"It's already this late, Kukai. What are we going to do at this hour?" Amu asked. Ikuto looked to the side. He didn't care how this night turned out.

He noticed that he hasn't really cared for anything really. He's been going with the flow for as long as he remembered. He didn't have a problem with it, but he knew that he can't always be this dismissive.

Tsumugu was in his bed, sleeping. Which meant that if they really wanted to, they could leave the house and be back by the time he woke up.

Amu remembered when she was in middle school. Her and Kukai would always sneak out at night to play secret concerts together. That was before she met Nagihiko and Nadeshiko. But when they didn't have midnight shows, they would just hang out and go anywhere their feet took them.

Amu knew that Kukai was doing this for her. She looked up at him, then Ikuto. She wondered why Ikuto was even there. They didn't know each other that well, so why did he waste his Saturday with her?

She shook her head, trying not to think too much about it.

"Tons of things!" Kukai exclaimed, pulling Amu out of her train of thought. "We could do the exact same thing we did in middle school."

"And that was?" Ikuto suddenly piped up. Kukai looked at Ikuto and wore that same cheesy smile that's been plastered on his face ever since Amu met him.

"Go wherever our feet take us."

**:Moon Dexterity:**

A forest green haired teen walked into a room with a tray of tea in hand. On that tray along with the tea were a few sandwiches, and a small bowl of strawberries.

Once he walked in the well-lit room, he spotted his brother, who was laying on his bed with a slight fever.

"Here, Tadase. This will help your fever." The blond haired teen smiled at the green haired boy.

"Thanks Kairi. What would I do without you?" After asking, he coughed slightly, holding his chest. Kairi pushed Tadase back on his bed, pushing the pillow up, so that Tadase could sit and eat.

"If you stay in bed for tonight and tomorrow, you'll be set for school on Monday."

"That's good. I heard that Seiyo has gotten more interesting since I was out sick."

Kairi chuckled as he sat on the chair at the desk next to Tadase's bed. "Not really. Just two new transfer students. Siblings."

"Oh, I heard. A sister and brother, right? I wonder how they're like." Tadase lifted the sandwich to his mouth, tasting the mayo that covered his tongue.

"You'll find out soon. For now, just rest."

"What are their names?" Tadase asked, ignoring Kairi's statement. He was always for making new friends, and from what he heard from Nanami, they sounded nice.

"Fujimori Hinata, and Fujimori Misaki. They're siblings, though they don't look alike at all."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"Fujimori-kun has light aburn hair. With amethyst eyes. Fujimori-san has cobalt hair with sapphire eyes. It doesn't match."

Tadase shrugged, not thinking much about it. "Fujimori-san, sounds nice. I would love to meet her."

Kairi raised an eyebrow. He hasn't had any interest in any girl since his last girlfriend from two years ago. "Are you interested?"

"I wouldn't say that." He simply replied. He pushed some blond hair from his eyes as he looked down at his tea. His thoughts always somehow found their way to _her. _The only girl he's ever had true feelings for.

But due to certain circumstances, and his position at the time, they couldn't be together. So he had ended it without further explanation. He felt terrible, but it was the only thing he could do... at the time.

His thoughts were interrupted by a pat on the head from his brother. "Stop thinking about it. It's over, right?"

Tadase smiled. His feelings for her vanished over time, so when he thought about it, those said thoughts could be ended easily. "Right. Now it's time for me to get better. I have a lot to prepare for when I return to school."

And he was right. Being Student Council President wasn't an easy job, and when he was gone for even a day, a large amount of work piled up.

Kairi took the tray of dishes out of his room, so his brother could rest. He needed it.

**:Moon Dexterity:**

"I gotta hand it to you, Kukai. You've outdone yourself."

"Don't I always?"

"Tch."

Amu smiled as she layed back on the grass, staring up at the sky. She loved looking at all the stars that were moving ever so slowly, across the earth.

Ikuto was actually pretty happy with the choice of location. He always liked to lay on a hill and stare up at the sky. Whether it was day or night. He looked over at Amu, who was laying next to her guitar case. She brought it with her, incase she needed it.

Kukai was laying next to the guitar case. He looked up at the stars, thinking back to all the times he and Amu would goof off during the innocent days. She was so small and cheeky, and smiled more than she did now. He stole a look at Amu, who was sitting up now, taking her guitar out. She was about to play.

"Good idea, Hinamori." He said. Amu looked at him and smiled. The smile that she gave him the first time they met.

**Pretty please play: I Will See You Again by Andy Mckee. There are no words, just a guitar (which I imagine Amu playing). Playing the song will make the scene better. And it's supposed to last until the scene is over. So yeah. Please play that. Like now. Then proceed.**

_The sun shined brightly, as the day grew hotter and hotter. A twelve year old Kukai pulled some auburn hair out of his eyes, as he kicked his favorite soccer ball into the net. He smiled brightly as his friends cheered for him. _

_The park wasn't as full as usual, which was why Kukai decided to come here in the first place. He looked around to see an ice cream stand not too far from him, and turned to his friends. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna get something to eat."_

_As his friends nodded, he ran over to the ice cream stand. But on his way there, he bumped into a smaller figure. The collison was strong enough to send them both to the ground, making him wince in pain. He opened one eye to see that he pushed a girl to the ground. A girl!_

_"I-I'm sorry!" He exclaimed as he scrambled to get to her. She stayed silent as she looked up to him. He widened his eyes. He's never seen someone with pink hair before. Well, natural pink hair. When he realized that she wasn't hurt, he smiled at her. _

_"I like your hair. It suits you!" He laughed slightly when she blushed at his remark. She stood up abrubtly. _

_"Y-You don't just say that to someone you just met! Especially after pushing them to the ground!" She yelled. He knew that he was supposed to feel bad, but he couldn't help but laugh even harder at the girl in front of him. It only made her fume even more._

_"Stop laughing!" She growled. He noticed that she was flustered, and angry, but he still kept a smile on his face. _

_"I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you. Want some ice cream?" He suggested as he pointed towrds the ice cream stand. She pouted._

_"Yes. Especially after you knocked the one I already had to the ground." She grumbled. Only then did he notice the Strawberry cone on the ground next to her. He sweat dropped as he grabbed her hand. _

_"Then I'll make yours a double. Let's go!" He dragged her over there so fast, that her feet left the ground. She felt like she was flying._

_When they made it to the stand, and he ordered her ice cream, he decided to get to know the small girl while they waited. "So what's your name? I'm Kukai. Souma Kukai."_

_The little girl twiddled her thumbs as she looked to the side, stubbornly. "H-Hinamori Amu." She answered quietly. _

_"One Vanilla, and one Strawberry!" The worker said. Kukai took the two cones and handed the Strawberry one to the girl known as Amu._

_She took it gently, making sure it didn't fall and looked at him. "Thank you." She grumbled. Then she dug in._

_Kukai eyed her weirdly as he awkwardly licked his own ice cream, stealing a few glances at her every so often. He's seen so many expressions from her in under five minutes. That must be a record time, right? _

_After they were done, she was back to her quiet, stubborn self. _

_"You know, you don't have to hold up that mask with me."_

_"Eh?"_

_"I can read you like a book, Hinamori." He said as he looked at her with a grand smile. "Give me your real expression."_

_And just like that, she broke. Her lips curled up into the most brilliant smile he's ever seen._

_He noticed how cute she looked when that smile was intact. And how stubborn she was. It felt as if he already knew her. He felt an attachment to her._

_He felt like he needed to protect her. _

Her fingers strummed the strings skillfully. Her expression was determined. The mood in the song changed so suddenly, Kukai and Ikuto were taken aback.

The song was almost done, she could feel it. She could feel the dissapointment set inside her. She gritted her teeth, as she paused to skillfully pat on her guitar. It was starting to take shape.

Ikuto stared at Amu, a little bewildered. The expression that she had wasn't like the ones she had before. The expression she had before was serene. Content. Almost happy.

But now, she could pass of as angry. Her eyes were closed and she breathed out as she patted on her guitar again. Everything was pouring out of her, and she knew it when the song turned so rapidly.

_"Mama, where are you and Ami going?"_

She growled under breath. She felt her eyes sting. She didn't think much of it.

Ikuto watched as her fingers moved from place to place. As her right hand strummed, and her left hand navigated to the different pitches and notes. He could almost feel the anger coming from her.

_"Ikuto-san, this key holds unspeakable power." His mother said as she placed it in his hand gently._

_"What kind of power?" _

Her fingers furiously tapped the strings. It was so powerful, that it was almost surreal. She bopped her head slightly as she tapped, and strummed. She felt her legs go a bit numb by the she was sitting but she paid no attention to it. Her eyebrows were slanted downwards. Her golden eyes were hidden behind her eyelids.

She felt eyes on her. She knew how Kukai felt what she was experiencing. They've known each other long enough for it to be possible. She didn't know how Ikuto felt, and frankly she didn't care. This was something between her and her guitar. A secret bond between instrument, and wielder.

Kukai smiled at her. He knew she felt angry, but she's making the guitar sound like something happy. She's using her feelings for good, which was something she had to learn. And she mastered it.

Ikuto's lips curled up into an unnoticable smile as he remembered his mothers answer.

_"Love."_

**:Moon Dexterity:**

The sun dripped through the curtains of Amu's room, letting her know that it was a brand new day. She looked over, and saw Kukai and Ikuto on the floor, sleeping soundly. Their position had their heads touching which Amu found sort of adorable. But then...

Her eye twitched. How could they sleep like that when they had to leave soon? She turned her head to the clock on her side table: _8:30am._

_Shit. _"Guys, wake up! We have to leave in a half hour!" She yelled as she threw her pillow, hitting both of them in the head.

They rustled as they got up slowly, blinking a few times as they looked up at Amu, who's face was a few inches away for theirs.

Kukai noticed her hair that stuck to her fair, and chuckled slightly. "Nice bed head Hinamori."

But Ikuto noticed her golden eyes, that he could almost see himself swimming in. He looked away quickly, once he realized that he was staring.

"Shut up, Kukai. How could you laugh when you see me every morning?" She countered as she stood up. She was wearing a black tank top that clung to her body tightly, exposing her curves which were worth bragging about. She pulled down her white boxer shorts slightly, avoiding a wedgie, as she made her way to her luggage.

"Now you guys go get dressed and get something to eat. We have to leave soon, before we're late to the shooting."

Kukai smacked his forhead. "I forgot about that! I hate those things!"

Amu raised an eyebrow at her drummer. "How? You always seem pumped to watch it when we're done."

"I am, but the whole process makes me want to jump out of my own skin." He replied.

Ikuto yawned as he stood up, and made his way to the bathroom across the hall. He wanted to get to it first while Amu and Kukai conversed about the day that was ahead of them.

Once hearing the bathroom door shut, Kukai snapped his head towards the sound. "Tsukiyomi! I was going to use the shower first!"

"Looks like you're not." Ikuto replied loudly so he could hear him. He smirked as he turned the shower on, waiting for the hot water to come through the faucet.

Amu crossed her arms as her expression turn to a mischievious one. "Good thing I took a shower last night. You should of listened to me, and planned ahead of time."

Kukai pouted as Amu pushed him out of her room. "Tsukiyomi won't be long. Now get out, so I can get dressed."

After hearing Kukai mutter incoherent words to himself, Amu chuckled as she took out her outfit of the day.

Dark blue skinny jeans, a blue T-shirt that said Lucky, and dark blue converse. She pulled her hair up into messy ponytail and applied some eyeliner over her eyelids so she wouldn't look completely dead.

She didn't know how much time passed as she walked out of her room, going downstairs, and seeing Ikuto at the front door. "You take a long time to get dressed."

She looked around for her drummer and best friend. "Where's Kukai?"

"He's coming."

Speaking of the auburn haired teen, Kukai rushed down the stairs, while trying to put on his socks at the same time. "This is why I need to shower first!" He yelled, directing it at Ikuto, who just shrugged.

"Amu-chan! I'll miss you!" She heard her father exclaimed as he enveloped her into a hug. She smiled as she hugged him back, breathing in his welcoming scent.

"Thanks for having us, Papa."

"Anytime! I love having you here!" He replied with an untarnished smile. She smiled back, as she looked back at Kukai and Ikuto who were loading their luggage in the car.

"We'll be back soon. Definitely before I leave..." She ended sadly. She looked up at her father with sad eyes, almost on the verge of tears. _Almost._

"Papa... I don't want to go..." As she said that, Tsumugu pulled her into his arms, running his fingers through her pink tresses.

"You don't mean that. You were always talking about going to America." He whispered as he pulled her chin up. "Just stay positive. I'll be with you, even if you're over 5,000 miles away."

He had an impulse to wipe her eye, but she had no tears to wipe away. He smiled serenely. _She's a strong girl. She can accomplish anything._

"Hinamori! We gotta go!"

She looked at Kukai, then back to her father. She smiled lightly as she hugged him tight, not wanting to leave this very spot. "I love you, Papa."

"I love you too. Now go have fun."

**:Moon Dexterity:**

_No one is as lucky as us_  
_Were not at the end but oh we already won_  
_No one is as lucky as us._

Amu swunged her mic stand back and forth, as her hair followed. Her legs were adorned with black ripped up skinny jeans. Her torso wore a loose fitting tank top that read, MD.

Kukai smashed his drunk sticks down, moving his head left to right, making sweat fly off of his perfect face. His expression was determined, almost angry.

Nagihiko and Nadeshiko were back to back strumming furiously on their base/guitar. Their expressions were cold, unapproachable.

Just how Tsukasa liked it.

"Cut! Good job everybody!"

The crew clapped as Amu and the band walked over to get their water bottles from the cooler. They finally shot their last scene, and Amu was ready to go home, so she could relax before school started.

"Hinamori-san."

Amu turned to her manager. "What, Nikaidou?" Her voice was stoic. Almost cold. Nikaidou wasn't affected.

"There's an interviewer here that would like a word with you."

"Decline it. I'm too tired to deal with Bloodsuckers." Nikaidou paid no attention to her nickname that she used for reporters.

"It will only be a minute." He said as she pulled her wrist gently towards the reporter. She rolled her eyes as she sighed, taking a swig of water.

"Hinamori-san! It's so nice to meet you. I'm a huge fan!"

Amu put on her fake smiled that she had mastered over the years. "Nice to meet you too. Where should we begin?"

The reporter and Amu sat down at a small table away from all the ruckus that the crew and workers made while cleaning up.

"So Hinamori-san, you're the new face of Japan. How does that feel?"

Amu almost sighed loudly at the question. She couldn't count how many people had asked her that same question. "It feels overwhelming. But I feel honored that people put me in such a position." She answered.

As the reported jotted down on her notepad, Amu rolled her eyes. Bloodsuckers were starting to come at her more and more asking question after question. They were digging into her personal life too, which crossed the line.

"The movie that your starring in is starting to buzz around Tokyo. Tell me, what is the movie about?"

Amu sat back in her chair getting relaxed. "An unrequited love. My director said that I can't give too many details." She answered with a secretive wink, making the Bloodsucker smile at her.

"I also hear that you visit your father, Hinamori Tsumugu often. Why doesn't he just live here in Tokyo?"

_And it begins..._

"Well, he's always liked Kyoto. So it'd be natural for him to live down there, right?"

"Yes, but what about your mother? And I also hear that you have a younger sister. Why hasn't anyone heard about them?"

She tried to keep her smile intact, but she could feel her lips twitching. She shakily grabbed her water bottle, and took another sip.

"No comment."

But the Bloodsucker is persistent. "Come on, Hinamori-san. I'm sure Japan is _dying _to know your secrets."

_Secrets that should be kept hidden. _

Amu stayed silent, hoping that she would just give up and move on. She balled up her fists, avoiding the temptation to reach over the smack her across the face.

Nikaidou could see that she was having trouble, and walked over to her rescue. "Hinamori-san is feeling a bit under the weather. We should continue this another time."

The reporter nodded as Amu relaxed. She walked with Nikaidou, cluthing his arm harder. "I hate them. Why do you make me do these?"

"Because the more publicity you have, the better fame you have."

Amu narrowed her eyes as she put her arms down. She walked outside, being bombarded with more paprazzi, and climbed swiftfully into the limo with the rest of the band.

She rested her elbow on the door handle, staring outside into the outside world like she always did.

**:Moon Dexterity:**

"Misaki-san!" Amu turned her head towards Nanami who smiled.

"How was your weekend? Did you do anything fun?" She asked. Amu smiled back as she flipped some of her cobalt blue hair out of her sapphire eyes.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." And that wasn't a lie. "How about you?"

"I was watching my little sister the whole time. What a drag." Nanami grumbled as Utau walked over.

"Utau." Amu said as she smiled towards her. Utau smiled back as she looked around. "Misaki, have you seen your brother?"

Amu sweat dropped. "Uhm, no. How about you check the cafeteria?" She suggested. Utau nodded, smiled, and off she went. Rikka narrowed her eyes towards the retreating figure.

"Misaki-chan, I think Utau has a thing for your brother."

Amu chuckled. "I know. I noticed a while ago." She replied. Wakana pushed up her glasses. "Fujimori-kun sort of reminds me of someone... But I can't put my finger on it."

Yua smiled at her. "He reminds you of Souma Kukai, right? I was thinking the same thing!" Wakana laughed. "Yes, that's it!"

Saaya watched the girls from afar as they talked. _Stupid Fujimori Misaki. Her and her goddamn everything. _

Her expression turned from angry to haughty as she walked over to the group of girls. "Girls, listen. The president is back from being sick." She announced.

Amu looked over at her. "Who's that Yamabuki-san?"

Rikka looked over at Amu. "The president of the school is The Prince. He's very popular with the girls."

"Including you." Nanami slyly interjected. Rikka jumped as she glared at her with a blush on her face. "You're one to talk!"

Nanami giggled. "My heart belongs to Tsukiyomi-san, and no other."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto is so gorgeous. He's exactly my type." Yua dreamily added. "So calm, and stoic. You always wonder what he's thinking."

"Eh, I personally like The Prince. He's nicer and more approachable." Wakana included.

Amu watched as the girls sighed dreamily over the two boys. She didn't get it. Why would they talk about them, when they're right in the school? If you like them, then go for it. She looked over at Saaya who had grin on her face.

"Sorry ladies, but the only person who's eligible enough for either of them, is me." She said. Rikka rolled her eyes along with Yua and Nanami.

"Well... I think Tsukiyomi-san would look nice with Misaki-san." Wakana shyly said. Yua smiled.

"I thought the same thing!"

"Me too!" Nanami hastily added.

They all looked at Amu would shrugged. "I'm not interested."

"Misa-chan." She expected to hear a much more higher voice than that, but when she turned her head, she saw that it was Ikuto.

"What do you want, Tsukiyomi?" She asked, clearly annoyed with his presence. Ikuto smirked slightly. "I just came here to take my seat." He said as he turned to Wakana, who was sitting in said seat.

She blushed furiously and became flustered. "I-I'm s-s-sorry!" She yelled as she quickly got out of his seat. But as she tried to make a quick getaway, she tripped causing her to fall.

She was expecting feel the cold hard ground, but she felt arms instead. She looked over her shoulder quickly to see a blond haired teen, which so happened to be The Prince.

"Are you okay?" His voice rung in Amu's ears causing her eyes to widen.

"I-I'm f-f-fine, Hotori-sama! Thank you!" Wakana exclaimed. Nanami sighed as she pulled her best friend towards her seat. Rikka smirked at Amu, telling her that he was The Prince everyone was talking about. Yua was still blushing as she slowly sat down in her seat behind Ikuto.

Saaya glared at Amu, before walking back to her seat gracefully.

But Amu didn't care about anything around her. All the sound went mute as she looked over at the blond haired male named Hotori Tadase. The guy that every girl refered to as The Prince.

And the guy that broke her heart two years ago.

* * *

**Yuki- What a twist, right?**

**Nah, you guys probably knew it. But, was the chapter good? You readers know how hungry I am for reviews.**

**And I updated faster! Hurray! :D**

**So tell me your favorite part :3 I like hearing what you guys have to say.**

**ArAndArForYuki? :D**


	8. Where the Lines Overlap

**Yuki- Hello, people. I am back with yet another chapter. **

**But I have an excellent beta this time. c: Her name is Mrs. Flamer, you guys might have heard of her. I found her in the reviews of this songshot I was reading, and then I read her profile. Her character is just beautiful. **

**Check out her drabble it's really good. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way.  
I also don't own any songs used in these chapters.  
The only thing I own is the story and the name of the band.**

**Ikuto-16 - Kukai-16**

**Utau-15 - Yaya-14**

**Rima-15 - Nagihiko-16**

**Tadase-15 - Kairi-15**

**Nadeshiko-16 - Rikka-14  
**

**Amu-15  
**

* * *

**:Moon Dexterity:**

"You must be Fujimori Misaki-san. It's nice to meet you."

_When he stares at me with those warm ruby eyes, I wonder._

"Yeah, she just transferred here," Yua said.

_When his lips curl up into that perfect smile, I wonder._

He looks at Amu, and holds out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Fujimori-san. I look forward to getting to know you."

_When his expression is untarnished and sparkling, I wonder._

She hesitantly held out her hand, her heart was beating a mile a minute. She could feel that her fingers were on the verge of shaking, she compressed it as much as she could. She grabs his hand firmly, a very cold expression on her face.

She gritted her teeth inside her mouth. Her expression was _real. _Not one of the fake faces she used around others. Her sapphire eyes looked as if she could give the boy frostbite.

The other girls could see that it was similar to the blue haired boy beside her.

Amu took a breath before finally speaking. "Nice to meet you too. Hotori... right?" Her voice was strained, but no one noticed except for Ikuto. He raised an eyebrow.

_I always wonder. Every day._

Tadase smiled at her. "You can call me Tadase, if you want."

She didn't want him to look at her like that. She didn't want him to give her those warm eyes of his. She didn't want to see his soft expression, after witnessing his cold one.

_I wonder..._

Her eyes turned into slits. "No thank you, _Hotori._" She didn't mean to say his name with such venom, but she couldn't help it.

Tadase didn't notice. At least, he didn't show that he did.

_...Did you ever really love me?_

**:Moon Dexterity:**

The hours passed by, and as the day progressed, Amu started to compose herself more around Tadase.

She sighed as she buried her head inside her history book. Should she not go to school anymore? It seemed as though that since Tadase is here, she didn't want to be around anymore.

She shook her head. She wasn't one to quit so easily; in fact, she loved a challenge. She looked over at the Prince who was staring at the blackboard, paying attention to the teacher and his lecture.

He noticed that Amu was looking his way. He looked at her, and waved with a smile on his face. She quickly looked away, not wanting to make eye contact.

She groaned silently, as she let her head fall on her book. She made sure nobody noticed, but she could tell that someone had eyes on her, and she knew who that was.

Ikuto looked at Amu with amusement clear in his eyes, but he couldn't help but wonder why she was acting the way she was.

She told Kukai about Tadase, and he wasn't remotely surprised. He actually expected him to be there, and was surprised that he wasn't there when they first arrived.

It was one of the reasons why he came with Amu to this school. He wanted to make sure that she was alright for these things.

"Alright class, the lesson is over. Since we finished early, you may chat amongst yourselves."

Saaya stayed in her seat, expecting to see her friends come over to her like they always did. But after waiting for a few seconds, she saw that they were heading towards Amu'sdesk. She growled as she slowly stomped over there.

"So, Misaki-san. What do you think of the Prince?" Nanami asked.

"Isn't he dreamy?" Rikka added. Amu expected them to ask, but she still flinched.

"I don't know what you see in him," she said coldly. But she understood completely. They were drawn to the warmness of his eyes. The kindness of his smile. The way he looked directly into your eyes as he talked to you...

"Eh? How?" Rikka whined. Amu narrowed her eyes. She couldn't really think of anything bad to say about him without explaining her whole history; which would lead to exposing her identity, which wasn't an option.

So she ended up blurting out the first thing that came to mind. "He looks too girly."

Rikka's expression dropped as Nanami began to giggle. "Which is exactly why Tsukiyomi-san is the one I will always choose."

Saaya snorted unattractively as she put her hand on Amu's desk, putting all of her weight on it. "Like I said," she started. "You girls are cute, but you are not good enough for either Prince; the 'Luminous Prince', nor the 'Lurid Prince'," she stated referring to Ikuto.

"You have to have the style, the grace, and the features." She haughtily finished before flipping her hair.

Wakana looked down sadly. "It will only be an unrequited love then. I have none of those elements." Nanami looked worriedly at her best friend, as she laid a hand on her shoulder. She glared at Saaya, who wasn't affected.

"You really know how to put people down, don't you?"

"I'm just stating facts. None of you -including her- ," She pointed towards Amu, who flinched slightly at the gesture. "Are good enough for either Prince."

Amu laid her elbow upon her desk, as she placed her chin on her palm. She sighed before narrowing her eyes to the ground. "I'm not interested in either. So you have nothing to worry about."

"Even if you were interested, I wouldn't have anything to worry about, Fujimori-san," Saaya stated in a sickly sweet tone. She glared at Amu with pure fire in her emerald eyes, wondering why she was so affected by the blue-haired girl.

"Misa-chan." All the girls turned to Tsukiyomi Ikuto, who had a slight smirk on his face as he looked at Amu.

The girls that were standing around Amu's desk stepped away, giving the 'Lurid Prince' room to talk to the cobalt haired girl that sat before him.

She made a 'tch' sound as she looked up at him. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"But it's so much fun to use," he mused.

"I don't care," she replied. "Now, what do you want?"

Ikuto smirked as he wrapped his slender fingers around her wrist, pulling her out of her seat. "Wha..." She couldn't finish her words as her body was jerked out of the classroom.

Saaya stared at their direction as her face practically boiled with anger. Why was _Misaki _getting his attention? What does she have that Saaya doesn't?

"I need to find a way to put that girl in her place." She growled quietly, only audible for her own ears. She held her head up high as she returned to her seat.

**:Moon Dexterity:**

"Why did you drag me here?" Amu asked as she glared at the tall teen in front of her. He looked at her with amusement as he neared her.

"I was just wondering something." Amu looked into those sapphire eyes that were looking _through _her yet _again._

"What?" She was so close to stuttering, but she caught herself before she did. She kept her glare present, hiding how he made her feel. His lips were up in that same mischievous grin that he wore almost every time.

"You were acting different in class today." Those words alone made Amu realize what he was getting at. Her eyes went to the ground, finding the concrete suddenly very interesting.

"I was just feeling under the weather," she stated. "No need to ask about it or anything."

Ikuto's expression changed into a somber one as he stared at her intently. Her eyebrows twitched slightly; her sapphire orbs looking into his.

As he looked at her closely, he could see a small lining inside her eyes. It looked as if she was wearing... contacts?

He shrugged inwardly. She probably has bad eyesight.

Amu felt as if he was staring at her for an eternity, yet it had only been a few seconds. Once she couldn't take his stare anymore, she stepped back. His eyes were sometimes too much for her.

Her eyes once again found the ground. "Well, thanks for worrying and stuff," she said. "Even if it _is _none of your business..."

Ikuto shook his head. "I'm just looking for some entertainment," he replied as he walked towards the door. "I find you interesting. I feel... that I need to figure you out." With that said, he advanced to the inside of the school to return to class. School was ending in just a few minutes, and they would both get in trouble if they weren't there for the dismissal.

After Amu realized this, she followed Ikuto to the classroom, making it there seconds before the bell rang.

**:Moon Dexterity:**

"This school is so exhausting," Kukai commented as he and Amu walked out of the perimeter.

When they were out of sight, they hopped into Nagihiko's car and drove off to the condo. Amu sighed as she pulled off her cobalt wig.

"This thing itches."

Nagihiko chuckled. "It's not supposed to be soothing," he replied. Amu glared at him, before ruffling her pink hair, and preparing herself to take out her sapphire contacts.

"Only three more months. Then it's off to America," Kukai suddenly said as he took out one of his amethyst contacts. He sounded disappointed.

Amu shot her glare at Kukai. "Stop saying that. I don't need a daily reminder."

Kukai chuckled as he took off his light auburn wig. "Just sayin'."

When they finally made it to the condo, they were greeted by Nadeshiko who waved at them with a smile adorned on her face. "Welcome home."

Amu scoffed. "Today was so exhausting. It's a good thing that we only need one practice."

"Actually..." Nagihiko's wavering voice made Amu's head snap over to him. She glared at him with all she had, before growling: "_What?_"

Nagihiko put his hands up in defense. "You and I need a quick sound check before the producers print out the final copy of our new single."

Amu groaned. All she wanted to do was lie in her bed, and forget about the world that was slowly but surely crashing down on her. She was sure that Saaya didn't particularly like her, and she didn't know why. Had she done something wrong? Did she say something offensive?

She shrugged. She didn't care for her either way.

She flinched when Kukai's hand made contact with her head. She looked up at him to see a smile on his carefree face. "It won't take long, Hinamori. Probably a half hour, max."

His voice somehow always made everything sound better than it really was. Her lips turned up into an almost unnoticeable smile that only Kukai could see.

"Whatever."

The twins looked over at Kukai with bright smiles on their faces. They could always count on Souma Kukai to turn Amu's troubles around.

As Amu walked back to Naghiko's car, and waited for him to drive her to the studio. When he climbed into the driver's seat, he put it in drive and off they went.

Amu watched as the buildings flew by, her golden eyes acting as a mirror. She closed her eyes for one second, and the next thing she saw was Easter records. She groaned. She really didn't want to be here. When they both walked in, Tsukasa, the director, greeted them.

"Thanks for coming in such short notice. I really appreciate it." Amu knew that he was referring to her, knowing that she doesn't like being called out so suddenly. She waved it off as she walked straight into the recording booth.

"Let's just get started," she stated as she wrapped an electric guitar onto her torso. Nagihiko chuckled as he did the same.

Tsukasa took that as a sign to start the track. When they heard the familiar guitar start, Nagihiko and Amu put their lips to the microphone.

_"Give me attention.  
I need it now.  
Too much distance,  
to measure it out  
out loud."_

They must have sung the same verse over twenty times, before Amu's throat was completely worn out for the day.

"Cut! That was perfect. We're all done." Tsukasa's voice cut into the microphone. Amu sighed contently as she wiped the sweat that was trickling down her forehead. She looked at Nagihiko and smiled slightly, glad that she was finally finished with the verse she sang over and over again.

Nagihiko smiled back at her, as they walked out of the recording booth. Amu sighed once again. "I'm so glad that this is over. Now we can finally wait until the end of the week to actually perform it in front of everyone." She draped the towel that was given to her around her neck as she walked out of the studio. Nagihiko was close behind.

"So, how's school? I haven't seen much of you since you started going."

Amu looked down to the floor, obviously deep in thought. "Well, it's okay. It's more stressful than I thought it would be." She didn't want to talk about Tadase just yet.

_That look of pure hatred as he looked at her._

"As long as you have fun, and be the normal girl you always wanted to be," Nagihiko chimed.

_The words he spat at her with pure venom._

Amu's expression didn't falter, even when she was thinking these deathly thoughts. She chuckled as she climbed into Nagihiko's car, and let him drive her home. "Yeah, I have to admit that it is a lot of fun."

They rode back to the condo in a comfortable silence as the afternoon sky slowly turned purple, indicating that it was almost time for dinner.

_"You really believed that I actually wanted to go out with you? How pathetic."_

**:Moon Dexterity:**

The next day it was Amu's and Kukai's classes' turn to clean the outside of the school. They were glad that they didn't have to do any actual work, so they didn't complain.

"Hinata!" Kukai turned to see Utau walking over to him with a smile on her pretty face.

"Yo, Utau," Kukai replied cheekily. Just seeing this girl made his lips turn up into that smile of his. When Utau made it over to Kukai, she gave him a hug as a greeting; he gladly took it.

They swept the sidewalk together as they talked and joked with each other. The mood was obvious, which made no one want to interrupt them.

"So, Moon Dexterity is having a concert this Friday..." Utau started. Kukai snapped his head towards her. She couldn't possible thinking of asking him. Utau looked to the ground, a slight blush on her face.

"And I have one extra ticket. Nanami, Saaya, and the others are coming as well," she said. "And I know that Souma Kukai is your favorite. So, I was wondering if you wanted to come too? They're also backstage passes..." She looked up at him. Kukai scratched the back of his head, mustering the best disappointed face he could.

"I'm sorry, Utau." Her face faltered. "But I can't. I have some things that I need to do that day."

She knew that it wasn't his fault but she couldn't help but to be upset. She narrowed her eyes. "Oh… well it's fine. No worries. Maybe next time..."

Kukai knew that she was upset, and he would go with her in a heartbeat if he wasn't in these circumstances.

Being a rock star really sucked sometimes.

"Fujimori-san." Amu turned her head to see Tadase walking over to her. Her sapphire eyes widened slightly, but she quickly restored herself. "What is it, Hotori?"

_It's so damn hard to be polite to this guy..._

"I was just wondering if you needed any help." He offered, as he showed her the broom that was in his hand.

She looked at his dazzling smile that always took her breath away. Not anymore; that smile was empty, a sick joke. Her head turned slightly as she closed her eyes, her eyebrows were slanted downwards.

"It's fine. I can manage on my own," she gruffly answered. With that said, she walked away, leaving him by himself.

"Fujimori-san!"

It was as if it was slow motion as her head turned back with her eyes wide. The expression on his face looked so familiar...

_"Hinamori-san!"_

"Let me help you. I feel that we left off on the wrong foot, and I want to start over. So can I?" His voice was so sweet and sincere, that her eyes started to sting with the familiar feeling of tears. She pushed it back; she didn't want to do this now.

"...If you're so passionate about it. I don't care," she answered bitterly.

Saaya watched the 'Luminous Prince' and that Fujimori Misaki sweep the ground together. Her teeth gritted together.

"So she's going for both _Princes_, huh? We'll see about that." She walked over to Tsukiyomi Ikuto who was lounging on a bench not too far away. He was obviously slacking on the chores that needed to be done.

"Tsukiyomi-sama." The 'Lurid Prince' looked up to see Yamabuki Saaya. He hummed in response as she smiled at him. A sickly sweet smile that by just looking at, could give him diabetes.

"Yo," he replied smoothly, making Saaya just want to pounce on the poor boy. She batted her eyelashes at him, before casually sitting beside him.

"I wouldn't trust that Fujimori Misaki," she said. "She doesn't seem to be trustworthy."

Ikuto looked over at 'Misaki' and shrugged. He saw how she was narrowing her eyes at Hotori Tadase, his close friend.

"I don't see it," he bluntly stated. He crossed his right leg over his left. Saaya sighed.

"She's putting up an act." Saaya crossed her arms. "She's clearly hiding something."

Ikuto hummed in response. "I wouldn't say that. Maybe she just doesn't want people to know her personal life."

"Which means that she must be hiding a deep secret," Saaya interjected. "I don't think she's the person she claims to be..."

He shrugged. "She's quite a mystery..." His voice was dazed, as if he was in some sort of trance. Saaya noticed; her eyebrow twitched. She abruptly stood, making Ikuto flinch.

"She's lying to you, Tsukiyomi-sama!" She didn't mean to break her little charade, but she was starting to get irritated. Ikuto raised an eyebrow as he also stood up. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and took a few steps. His eyes were closed, a small smile on his face.

"She may be introverted. But I'm pretty sure that she's not a liar."

And he walked off. Saaya stomped her foot as she let out a groan of frustration.

_I'm going to figure this girl out, once and for all._

**:Moon Dexterity:**

_**.Thursday.**_

"Tadase."

Tadase turned to see his good friend Ikuto and smiled at the teen. "Hey, Ikuto. What do you need?"

"Utau wanted me to ask you to go to this concert on Friday, since Hinata couldn't go."

Tadase's smile didn't falter. "I haven't been to a concert in a while. Who's playing?"

Ikuto held up the tickets. "'Moon Dexterity'. You like them, right?"

Tadase's expression fell, but only slightly. Not enough for Ikuto to notice. "U-um, I don't know."

"Oh, come on. She even got backstage passes. We could meet everyone backstage."

That just made him feel worse. He couldn't possible face Hinamori Amu since what happened. She even wrote a song about him, and he saw her perform it not too long ago on T.V. He sighed. Did she really have to go that far?

Sure, he had broken her heart, but he had a good reason. He was going through something that required being completely alone, so he wouldn't have to drag her down with him.

If they were together when he was going through those things, she would be in even more trouble than she already was. What with the debt and all...

_Her golden eyes that were filled with unshed sadness._

"I don't know. When is it?" Tadase grabbed the ticket from his hand. Ikuto took a step forward. "Tomorrow night. Rikka really wants you to come," he answered.

Tadase could feel his fingers shake slightly around the thin piece of laminated paper.

_The tears that fell down her cheeks._

He suddenly looked at Ikuto. Ikuto noticed the determination in his eyes.

"I'll go."

**:Moon Dexterity:**

_**.The Next Night.**_

Amu sighed as she finished the sound check with the band. The show was starting in about a half hour.

She grabbed a water bottle from the cooler and took a swig of it. She looked over at Kukai, who was chatting with the twins and lounging before the performance.

"Hinamori-san!"

Amu responded by nodding. She turned to her band. "You guys ready?"

Kukai pumped his fist. "You know it!" Nagihiko and Nadeshiko nodded with smiles on their faces.

They locked arms together as they walked out to greet their fans. Amu couldn't help but snarl when she caught a glimpse of Saaya. She knew that she would be here.

They got their instruments ready, and smiled at the audience. They all looked extremely excited to hear their new single live.

**Play Where the Lines Overlap by Paramore.**

Amu bobbed her head to the sound of Nagihiko's guitar as she looked at him. He smiled back at her before they both leaned into their microphone. Kukai started on his drums.

_Give me attention_  
_I need it now_  
_Too much distance_  
_To measure it out_  
_Out loud_

Amu and Nagihiko sang the verse that they were forced to sing repeatedly at the beginning of the week. As their voices were heard, the audiences' volume seemed to increase.

"Moon Dexterity!" The crowd cheered for their band. Nadeshiko and Kukai smiled as they joined in, making everyone cheer even more.

_Tracing patterns across a personal map_  
_And making pictures where the lines overlap_

As all of their voices engulfed the stadium, they started to enjoy the song a bit. They were worried that they didn't because of all the practicing they had to do. Amu saw Utau, and smiled at her. Utau smiled as she waved back, excited that she noticed her.

The music went for a quick pause while Amu breathed, _"Where the lines overlap."_

_No one is as lucky as us  
We're not at the end but oh we already won  
No one is as lucky as us  
Is as lucky as us_

Amu started playing on her own electric guitar, and walked closer to Nagihiko, who mirrored her actions. The audience was pumping their fists, some were even singing along with the song. Amu felt joy, something she hasn't felt in a while. She caught a glimpse of Ikuto, who was smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and kept going; revving her guitar as she smiled at her fans.

She would never get tired of this.

Saaya looked at Amu with pure adornment in her eyes. Hinamori Amu was her favorite singer, and she thought that she was perfect in every way.

_Call me over_  
_Tell me how you got so far_  
_Never making a single sound_

She couldn't believe that she is actually going to meet her after the show. She looked over at Tadase, the 'Luminous Prince'. He was staring up at the stage with a dazed expression on his face. You could practically see Hinamori Amu's reflection in his eyes. His lips were trembling, acting as if he was under some spell. It was almost obvious.

_I'm not used to it but I can learn_  
_Nothing to it_  
_I've never been happier_  
_I've never been happier_

As the band joined in, Tadase examined them. Souma Kukai, the drummer. He was close friends with him until the event that occurred two years before. His eyes shifted over to the twins. He had just met them before everything started. They were performing in cafes, and underground barriers. He grimaced, they all looked so happy. Like they've forgotten all about him.

_No one is as lucky as us_  
_We're not at the end but oh we already won_  
_No one is as lucky as us_  
_Is as lucky as us_

As he listened to the lyrics of the song, Tadase realized that Amu was happy. She was happy with her life, and if he suddenly showed up again, her world would fall apart. Maybe he shouldn't have come. Maybe this was a bad idea. As he looked up at her, she had a smile on her face. The same smile that she had when she was with him. He sighed, as he looked at her face. Even though she was smiling, there was something in her eyes that was masking her true feelings. Something that needed to be released.

_Now I've got a feeling _  
_If I sang this loud enough _  
_You would sing it back to me_  
_I've got a feeling _  
_If I sang this loud enough _  
_You would sing it back to me_  
_I've got a feeling _  
_I've got a feeling_  
_You would sing it back to me_

Amu grabbed the microphone and pointed at the crowd, tapping her foot on the hard floor. It was only Kukai and Nadeshiko playing their instruments, as they watched the crowd jump up and down.

Kukai pounded on his drums with all his might, as Nadeshiko revved her bass. Amu's eyebrows went downwards as she readied herself with her guitar. Nagihiko started before her, and finally she joined in.

The band all sang together, feeling the music as it went along. The crowd was singing along, making the band mates surprised that they already knew the lyrics.

The music went mute once again, leaving only Nadeshiko and Amu's' voice. "_You would sing it back to me"_

_No one is as lucky as us_  
_We're not at the end but oh we already won_  
_No one is as lucky as us_  
_Is as lucky as us_  
_Is as lucky as us_

Nadeshiko stepped back, going to her bass position. Amu sang the last chorus with all her heart, meaning the things she sang.

Ikuto was sitting back in his seat with his arms crossed. His eyes were closed as he listened to her words. She might be cold and introverted, but when she sings and plays the guitar, she's a completely different person.

He looked at Tadase and raised an eyebrow at his expression. It was like he was under some sort of trance. Did he really like Moon Dexterity that much? He shook Tadase's shoulder, making him snap his head towards Ikuto.

_"Are you okay?" _He mouthed. Tadase only nodded and continued watching Amu.

Amu and Nagihiko were back to back, revving their guitars. The crowd cheered as the song ended; Kukai twirled his drumsticks around his fingers, and banged on them again and again, getting into it like he always did.

Amu shifted her eyes throughout the crowd, and noticed someone with blonde hair... and ruby eyes.

It was Tadase. He was staring right at her. Why was he here? Didn't he hate her?

Amu turned to Kukai discreetly, and nodded her head towards the blonde boy. Kukai looked over and noticed. He gave her an expression telling her not to worry, that everything would be all right.

Amu sighed as she played, but kept her smile on. She didn't want her fans to know that something's wrong.

It wasn't like she was ever going to see him again, as she is. Tadase hates Hinamori Amu. He always did. That was something that would never change.

But why was he here? Did he come to make fun of her? No. Tadase wasn't that kind of person. He would never mock someone, no matter how much he hated the person. But still... Out of all places, why did he have to be here?

The song ended with Kukai finishing up on his drums, and Nadeshiko playing her base. Nagihiko ended the song with a few notes from his guitar and Amu swung her microphone back and forth like she did in the music video. Everyone noticed and cheered.

**:Moon Dexterity:**

"Amu!" Utau exclaimed as she hugged her new friend. Amu smiled as she wrapped her arms around her friend's slim body. "I'm glad that you came."

"I wouldn't miss it. I also brought some friends," she said, gesturing to the group of people that was behind her. Amu knew every one of them. Nanami walked up with a blush on her face. In fact, they all had blushes.

"Hinamori Amu!" Yaya exclaimed as she ran up to her. She had stars in her eyes as she stared at Amu admirably. Amu smiled at her. "I've heard about you. Yaya, right?"

Amu needed to be as discreet as possibly so she wouldn't be exposed.

"Misaki-chan would have loved to be here." Amu froze.

Wakana sighed: "For sure. What did she say she had to do?"

"She said that both her and Fujimori-kun had some family matters to attend to," Rima answered. Kukai stiffened, making the twins chuckle.

"Oh well, maybe next time," Saaya said. Everyone could see that she was perfectly okay with Misaki's absence. Amu resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _What's wrong with this chick?_

But as the girls chatted away, Amu looked at all the people in the room.

Tadase looked back at her, his eyebrows slanted downwards. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. When everyone noticed the silence between the two, they grew silent as well.

"Hinamori. What's wrong?" Kukai asked, even though he knew completely well.

"Tadase, what's going on with you?" Utau asked him.

Amu grimaced. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Ever since she saw him she wanted to rant at him. "What are you doing here?"

Everyone in the room except Tadase and Ikuto flinched at the sound of her cold voice. Utau looked at Amu worriedly. "Amu, what's wrong?"

Amu gritted her teeth, as she glared at the blonde boy before her. Tadase narrowed his eyes to the floor, his expression was guilty and unpleasant.

"Answer me..."

Tadase looked up at her. Her golden eyes looked fierce and cold. Something he has never seen before from her.

"I can explain."

Amu scowled as she stormed out of the room and walked outside. But not without taking her trusty black hoodie, covering her pink hair.

As she ran to the park, she could feel that someone was following her. She knew that she was being pursued.

When she stopped, she balled up her fists.

"Why did you follow me? Why did you have to come?" She could feel her nails dig into her palm. Tadase took a step forward.

"I wanted to check up on you. I wanted to see how you are. And you're clearly doing good." She turned to him, seeing a smile on his perfect face. She kept her glare intact.

"I see you on T.V all the time. There's not a day that goes by where someone isn't talking about Moon Dexterity."

Amu's eyes found the ground. "If that's all you have to say, then leave." The words that escaped her mouth tasted like venom.

"But Amu-chan..."

Her eyes turned into slits. "You have no right to call me that anymore."

"Just hear me out. Please?"

Amu didn't say anything, which told Tadase to speak. "I didn't mean to do what I did. I didn't mean to make you suffer. Hell, you even wrote a song about me and your pain."

She stayed silent. Her pink hair fell over her eyes, leaving her expression unreadable.

"I just wanted to apologize."

"Leave."

Tadase was taken aback by that one word. "What?"

"You wait this long, and _now_ you apologize?" She could feel blood trickle down her wrists from the sharpness of her nails. "You have no idea how much I relied on you. You were the only thing that made me happy. You were there for me when no one else was. You helped me with all the bullshit that I went through."

It was Tadase's turn to be silent.

"Then you just dump me, with no explanation." She felt the familiar burning in her eyes. She shut her eyes forcefully, pushing away the burning sensation. "Just leave. I don't want to see your face."

"But Amu-"

"_Leave!_" she seethed. Tadase flinched, feeling the venom resonate throughout his body. He sighed as he looked down.

"Goodbye, Amu." And he walked off.

As he walked in the direction of his house, he spotted Ikuto. They made eye contact for a few seconds before Tadase closed his eyes and ran off. Ikuto sighed.

He was always around at the right time. He turned to Amu who fell to her knees.

She was obviously overwhelmed by what just happened.

How could Tadase just show up? How could he even show his face to her after what he did? She used her fist to hit the ground, she heard footsteps approach her. She expected it to be Kukai, to be there and protect her like he always did, but it wasn't.

It was Ikuto.

He kneeled down, and laid a hand on her back. He expected her to be crying, but she wasn't. Amu would've told Ikuto to leave too if she had the energy. She thought about Tadase's' face that smiled at her those two years ago, before breaking her heart.

_"I love you, Amu-chan."_

**:Moon Dexterity:**

* * *

**Yuki- I hope you guys liked that. I worked hard on it! **

**Now I was looking at my stats, and each chapter gets about more than 100 hits. But I only get about seven or eight reviews...**

**...**

**Come on, guys. I noticed that my reviews were dropping each chapter. I don't mind any kind of review. Even if it's anonymous. I really don't care. A simple "Update soon!" would be acceptable. The less reviews I get, the less inspired I get. I write because I love it. But I would also love to hear what others want to say about my writing. c: **

**ArAndArForYuki? :D**


	9. Two Chocolate Parfaits

**I'm back with another installment! My ideas are just pouring out of my brain like a waterfall. Anyway this chapter I kind of wanted to get into a little more Amuto because I thought that this was moving a little too slow. There's also some love for Nagihiko here, and Rima as well c:**

**Thank you Mrs. Flamer for betaing once again. You're the best!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way.  
I also don't own any songs used in these chapters.  
The only thing I own is the story and the name of the band.**

**Ikuto-16 - Kukai-16**

**Utau-15 - Yaya-14**

**Rima-15 - Nagihiko-16**

**Tadase-15 - Kairi-15**

**Nadeshiko-16 - Rikka-14  
**

**Amu-15  
**

* * *

**:Moon Dexterity:**

"You're really good at hurting yourself."

"Shut up."

"After you cut your palms with your own nails, you managed to scrape your knee when you fell down."

"Like I said, _shut up._"

As Ikuto finished wrapping the gauze around Amu's small hands, he put a bandage on her right knee.

"I hope you know that you have to wait a few days to play the guitar," Ikuto said as he stood up. Amu's face scrunched up at the sound of his velvet voice.

"You annoy me," she replied as she stood up as well. Ikuto smirked at the small girl in front of him. "Is that any way to treat someone after they helped you?"

Amu grimaced. "I didn't _ask _you to help me." She was expecting Kukai to help her, but he wasn't at the scene, Ikuto was. She was surprised that the only person that has always been there for her wasn't even there. Amu looked around the room. "I still don't see why you took me to your house. I could've managed to walk back to the stadium on my own."

"Yes, but you were so exhausted, you didn't even respond when I asked you if you were alright. So I took you here, where no one would see you in this state."

She knew that he was right. Her whole facade would have been completely ruined if everyone else saw her how she was. She kind of damaged her charade when she saw Tadase, and almost immediately ran away. But seeing him made her emotions go out of whack, and she needed to let some things out.

She balled up her fists, ignoring the pain from her scratches. Just the thought of him made her want to throw up.

"Hey," Ikuto said, pulling her out of her thoughts. He seemed to have noticed her expression. Amu looked up at him, and scolded herself when she did. Their eyes met, and once again they were pulled into each other's orbs.

The silence between them felt as if it lasted hours. It always did. Amu didn't know whether she liked it or not; it almost scared her in a way that she's never been scared before. Ikuto on the other hand couldn't quite understand what her eyes had done to him. She was a beautiful girl, but Ikuto didn't just see a pretty face.

He saw a lost girl, who's in a lot of pain. He sighed as he broke their stare, patting her head. "I think you're ready to go home now."

Amu narrowed her eyes, still affected by their previous staring contest. "About time," she muttered.

**:Moon Dexterity:**

"Hinamori! Where have you been? I was worried sick!" Kukai exclaimed as he ran up to the girl. She sighed before walking right past him, going upstairs to her room.

She was upset with him. Upset, because he wasn't there. He was supposed to be there every time she was broken. But he wasn't, and she was scared, that was when she realized something. Her eyes widened.

He won't be there forever. Eventually 'Moon Dexterity' will diminish, and fade away. Then all four of them will go their separate ways.

Kukai will probably go back to his brother's house. The twins would go live with their mother once again. And Amu... she would live with her father. But that's when everything's over.

Just thinking about the band fading away made her cringe. She didn't want that.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock at the door. "Hinamori, it's me."

She grimaced. "Go away."

"Come on, let me in. I brought food." He offered. Amu rolled her eyes.

"You think I care? Leave. I don't want to see your face." She gasped slightly after the words fell out of her mouth. She didn't mean to be this angry to him; he was like her brother for God's sake. She was never so cold to him, and she didn't really want to start now.

"...Okay. Well, if you need me, I'll be in my room," he replied. His voice was shaky, and cold; something that Amu's never heard before.

She ran towards her door and threw it open. "Kukai! Wait!" Her voice rang through his ears, making him turn towards her quickly.

Her face looked as if she was about to cry. But he knew better. She doesn't cry anymore.

"I... I didn't mean what I said. I'm just overwhelmed by what happened and I was upset because you weren't there the whole time for me..."

Kukai sighed as he grabbed Amu's hand and walked her to her bedroom. He sat her down on her bed, keeping her hands in his.

"Hinamori, I'm sorry. It was my attempt at letting you get back on your feet on your own. I kind of used Tadase as a test to see if you could handle him by yourself." He scratched the back of his head. "You ended up doing better than I thought you would. I was watching the whole time."

Amu widened her eyes. He was seriously watching her? So he _is _always there...

"But then I noticed the blood going down your wrists, and you fell to the ground. I was about to dash over there, but then I saw Tsukiyomi..." His voice was a little colder at the end of his sentence. "He took you off somewhere. I tried calling you to see if you were alright, but you didn't answer your phone."

He looked at her in the eyes. As Amu stared back she noticed that she didn't feel the same thing as when she stared into Ikuto's sapphire eyes.

What was it about him that made her feel this way?

She tightened her grip on Kukai's hands. "Thank you, Kukai. I understand now. I was just afraid that you wouldn't be there for me anymore."

Kukai chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her. "I'll always be around for you, Hinamori. Remember the vow?"

She does remember. She nodded as she stood up, and walked towards her bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower. I have a report due Monday." She put her finger on her chin, looking as if she was deep in thought. "In fact, don't you also have a report due?"

Kukai smirked. "Nagihiko's helping me with it."

"Help as in doing all the work, while you take the credit."

"Hey, I'm paying him fifty bucks."

"Uh huh." She hummed. Kukai laughed as he walked towards the door.

"Goodnight, Hinamori."

"Goodnight."

**:Moon Dexterity:**

Monday came by so quickly.

Amu groaned, sitting up on her bed. She glared at her clock that was ringing obnoxiously. She growled as she angrily pressed her finger on the alarm button, making the noise go away.

She sighed, getting out of her bed and walking to her bathroom. There were bags under her golden eyes, and a frown on her heart-shaped face.

"Hinamori, are you up?" She heard Kukai enter with a yawn. She chuckled as she poked her head out of her bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Obviously. Go get ready, I'm sure Nagihiko is already up and ready." Her voice was slurring and messy due to the obstruction of the item in her mouth. Kukai nodded as he headed back to his room, to get ready for the day.

When Amu was finally dressed, she placed her cobalt wig upon her head. She placed her sapphire contacts in her eyes, wincing each time they made contact with her pupil. She still wasn't used to it yet, even after a month of being Misaki.

She put on a thin line of eyeliner on her lids, and put some chapstick on her lips. She smiled at the mirror, satisfied.

"Are you ready, Amu-chan?" She heard Nagihiko call from downstairs. "Yeah, I'm coming."

When they made it to the classroom, Amu immediately went to her desk, trying to get a little bit of sleep before school started. She placed her history report on her desk, laying her head on top of it.

"Misa-chan."

"Tsukiyomi," she grumbled. He mustered a half smile as he sat down on the desk beside her.

"Stayed up late last night?"

Amu sat up, looking at the blue-haired boy blankly. "Yeah. I was up until 3 A.M writing that stupid report."

"You should've finished it a week in advance like I did," he said holding up his finished paper. She rolled her eyes.

She would've finished it earlier if she didn't have practice every day after school for their concert Friday night. She also had CD signings and interviews.

"I was busy all week, so I couldn't really get started until Saturday," she answered. She then looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What did you do this weekend, Tsukiyomi?"

He sighed as he laid back in his chair, relaxing a bit. "I took care of a rock-star."

"Bullshit." Even though, she knew fully well that he wasn't lying.

"Nope. I cared for _the _Hinamori Amu."

"It's true, he did." Amu looked up to see Utau who had a worried expression on her face. "She reacted weirdly when she saw Tadase. I tried talking to him, but he wouldn't answer his phone or the door..." She looked around, searching for the blond haired prince.

When he did arrive, he didn't look himself. His expression was tired and unapproachable. Someof the girls looked at him worriedly, running towards him to see if he was okay.

"Tadase-sama, are you alright?"

"Are you sick again?"

He stayed silent as he placed his books on his desk. He looked over at 'Misaki' and waved her over.

Her eyebrows slanted downwards as she shook her head no. He put on a pleading expression as he mouthed a '_please'?_

The look on his face made her feel so bad. She had an idea why he was so out of sorts, so she wouldn't know what to say.

She sighed as she stood up and followed Tadase out in the hallway.

Why was she such a nice person?

Ikuto noticed, and couldn't help but to feel a little off. Why was Tadase taking his experiment?

"You seem someone that's trustworthy, so I wanted to talk to you. You're the only one of the girls in our class that doesn't chase after me, or hate me." He used his right hand to rub his left arm nervously.

Amu raised an eyebrow. _I don't hate you. I __**despise **__you._

"So please, just hear me out."

She pinched the top of her nose with her fingers. How the hell did she get into this situation? She doesn't want anything to do with Tadase. He's like a plague to her after what happened. Amu was surprised with herself that she can even talk to him without throwing up.

"...Fine," she mumbled. He smiled at her, making her flinch. She hated it when he smiled at her; it made flashes of the past flow through her mind.

_"Why Tadase? Did I do something wrong?"_

"Follow me," Tadase stated, grabbing her hand. _It burns, Tadase._

He led her to garden outside of the school, saying to the teacher passing by that this was Student Council business. She let them go with excused passes, telling them not to take too long.

When they were seated, Amu twiddled her thumbs nervously. She doesn't like being alone with him anymore. He doesn't make her happy anymore. He makes her feel the opposite.

"I'm sure you heard about my encounter with Hinamori Amu Friday night," he stated, looking at his hands. All she could do was nod, knowing that he could see her in the corner of his eye.

"Well, that night kind of made it obvious that she and I have a history together. I'm just thankful that it hasn't gone out to the press."

_Yeah I made sure it didn't. _Amu thought to herself.

"Hinamori Amu and I dated back in middle school. I was very happy and I really liked her, I even felt that I was falling in love."

Amu snapped her head towards him as she widened her eyes. Love?

"We were so happy together. But then, after about six months, something had happened. Something caught up to me in the past, and I knew that I had to be alone. If I told her about it then she would've been persistent and try to help me with it."

_Damn right I would've. _She thought again.

"So I had to break it off in a... cruel way. I didn't act like myself purposely. I had to act as cold as possibly could so that she would stay away." He clenched his fists. "I don't forgive myself for doing that to her. She didn't deserve it. I was being so selfish..."

Amu was almost on the brink of tears; but she couldn't help but to feel even more angry with him. Was she not trustworthy enough to help him with whatever problems he faced? She also clenched her fists. She felt betrayed.

But she couldn't say anything, so she waited until Tadase finished.

"I just wanted to tell you about this because I needed to let it out after what happened Friday night. You don't have to react or say anything. I just wanted someone to listen."

She could only nod. "I understand. Thanks for... telling me." Her voice was so strained that her throat felt raw.

"We should, uh... get back to class." _Please. Don't tell me anymore._

"Yes, we should." He placed his hand on Amu's. "Thanks for listening. It means a lot." He smiled at her again. She narrowed her eyes.

_It burns..._

"Yeah." Then she stood, and walked back to her class ahead of Tadase. He mentioned something about a meeting before lunch.

When she made it to the classroom, it was break time. She was greeted by Saaya, who was glaring at her.

"Had fun with Tadase-sama?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Amu's eyebrows slanted downwards as she walked past her.

"No. It was excruciating," she mumbled, only being heard by the red haired girl. Saaya growled, obviously upset that 'Misaki' didn't appreciate her time with the 'Luminous Prince'.

Amu sighed as she sat down on her desk, ignoring Ikuto's greeting.

"I'm not in the mood, Tsukiyomi."

"You're never in the mood when Tadase's around."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" She glared at him. He wasn't affected.

"What I mean is that I've been watching you. Your normal self isn't happy as it is, but when he's around your mood just gets worse."

Amu needed to be way more discreet.

"Yo, Misaki. I saw you go with that Hotori guy," Kukai said, walking up to her desk. He was obviously playing the part of Hinata very well.

"Yeah, he said he had something important to tell me. It was just Student Council stuff."

"But you're not even on the council," Ikuto commented. Amu narrowed her eyes.

"He was just offering me to join, smart-ass," she replied. "I declined, obviously."

"Yeah, knowing that you hate the guy," Ikuto said.

"_I don't hate him_," she said through clenched teeth. Kukai sweat dropped at the tension between the two. Does Amu really hate Ikuto this much?

He noticed how the electricity flowed between the eyes of the two teens, and walked away. He didn't want to be a part of that.

"I'm pretty sure you do. Or else you wouldn't act the way you do around him."

Amu sighed. "I don't know. Just something about his face makes me unhappy," she said - it wasn't a lie.

Ikuto hummed. "You're so stiff and unhappy about everything." After saying that, the bell rung, indicating that the next class was about to start.

"Meet me at the front entrance after school."

"Huh?" Amu exclaimed, standing up abruptly. "Don't decide things on your own!"

"Just do this one thing," Ikuto stated. "You won't regret it."

Amu sighed as she headed for the door. "Whatever," she mumbled.

**:Moon Dexterity:**

When her last period came around, Amu grew a little anxious. She twirled her pencil between her fingers, staring blankly at the blackboard while the teacher sat at her desk.

The lesson was over, and she couldn't help but to think about Ikuto and his shenanigans. What was he thinking? He's cold one day, and playful the next. He decides things out of the blue, and never thinks twice about it.

She sighed. He was sometimes too much for her.

"Fujimori-san, I overheard that Ikuto-sama asked you to meet him."

_More like listening in on our conversation._

"What about it, Yamabuki?" she mumbled, putting her elbow on her desk and placing her chin on her palm. She narrowed her eyes to the ground to see Saaya's expensive shoes.

"I just hope that you know how lucky you are to have Ikuto fawn over you like he does." She flipped her hair. "You better make it last. It won't last long."

"I sure hope it doesn't," Amu stated, making Saaya growl. "I don't see why you girls obsess over those two guys." She nodded towards Tadase who was conversing with two girls that clearly were enjoying his presence.

"They're just people."

"They are _not _just people," Saaya stated. "Think of Ikuto-sama. His hair, his looks, the coldness of his eyes…"

Amu thought about the sharpness of his stare, and how he could always see through her. It was like a special talent of his.

However, she still couldn't see why all of the girls fawned over him like they were dogs going after wet food.

"I don't get it. I see that he has generous looks, but that doesn't mean that you have to go as far as creating a fan club for the guy."

Saaya grumbled, as she looked over at Tadase. "Well what about Tadase-sama?"

Amu flinched. Saaya noticed, and continued. "Just look at his boyish charm. The cuteness of his cheekbones. Also, his eyes are my favorite color."

_His crimson eyes sharpened as he stared at her. He looked so disgusted that she also felt sick to her stomach. Why was he acting this way?_

"Same goes for him," Amu answered. "They're both normal guys. They have the same insides as us. Just because they're good-looking, doesn't mean that you guys should chase after them like you do. You probably don't even know how they really are."

Saaya gasped as the bell rang. School was over.

"Now, I have to go meet up with a certain dumbass," Amu stated, making Saaya glare at her. "See ya."

When Amu walked out of the classroom, she was spotted by Rima, who smiled at her. She smiled back and waved, walking over to her.

"Hey, Rima. What's up?" Amu asked. Rima rolled her eyes.

"I have to go wander around Tokyo until my parents get home. They're usually home by the time school's over but they're both working late, and I don't have a key." She ran her fingers through her blond hair. "I guess I could go for a parfait. Do you want to join me?"

Amu shook her head with a disappointed expression on her face. "I have to meet up with Tsukiyomi."

Rima raised an eyebrow. "For?"

"I have no idea. See you later."

**"Moon Dexterity:**

"Tsukiyomi."

"Yeah?"

"Where the hell is this place?"

"It's called an arcade."

Amu looked around and glared at all of the flashing lights and the little kids running about. She smelled cheap food from the food court, and wanted to throw up.

"I'm calling my friend to pick me up," Amu stated pulling out her cell phone, only to have Ikuto snatch the item away. She glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking away your phone, you won't need it." He held up his wallet. "Try and have some fun. Loosen up."

Amu rolled her eyes. Who does he think he is, taking away her cell phone? "Don't tell me what to do," she growled, reaching for her phone, causing Ikuto to put it out of reach. Why did he have to be so tall?

"Give it back, Tsukiyomi."

"I don't think so, Misa-chan."

"There's something wrong with you."

Ikuto chuckled as he walked over to the counter. The girl working there automatically smiled at the good-looking boy in front of her.

"Welcome to Tokyo Mall Arcade! How can I help you, sir?"

Ikuto put his arm around Amu's shoulder, making her squirm. "200 tokens please."

The teenage girl behind the counter's face faltered after seeing Amu under his arm. She pouted slightly as she pressed numerous buttons on the cash register. "Is that your girlfriend?" she asked, gesturing the blue-haired girl. Amu flinched as she managed to flee from under his arm.

"Absolutely not," she answered before Ikuto got his word out. Ikuto chuckled as he handed the money over the girl, who brightened up.

"Oh, is that so?" She giggled as the cash register made a 'ding' noise. "Does that mean you're single?"

"Yes it does, but I'm not interested," he deadpanned, making her face falter once again. He walked away with Amu, not looking back.

"That was a little harsh," Amu stated. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Come on. Mortal Combat has our names on it, and I bet I can kick your ass."

Amu widened her eyes as her eyebrows slanted downwards. "Are you _challenging _me?"

"Well, I'm not asking you to dinner."

She took the cup of tokens and walked faster towards the game machine. "Prepare to have _your _ass kicked."

**:Moon Dexterity:**

"One chocolate parfait please."

"Right away!"

She walked over to a random seat in the shop. She sighed as she placed her arms on the table, laying her chin on top.

Why did her parents have to work late today? A new episode of her favorite comedy show was coming on, and she was going to miss it.

"This sucks..."

She paid no attention to the ringing noise of the bell on top of the door, indicating that someone else has arrived.

"Chocolate parfait please."

"Coming right up!"

Rima turned her head to see a taller male with indigo hair that was tied up in a ponytail with a fedora hat on. He was wearing a trench coat with sunglasses, and black pants. He wore expensive looking boots that almost made her jealous.

He noticed her, and smiled. She flinched under his stare. He walked over to her, and waved his hand towards the seat in front of her.

"Is this seat taken?"

She was so dazed by the smile on his face that she couldn't speak. So all she could do was shake her head no. He chuckled as he took his seat.

The silence was excruciating.

Rima played with a strand of her hair as she waited for her parfait. The mystery male in front of her just looked at her, amused by her presence.

When Rima couldn't take his stare anymore, she glared at him. "Do I have something on my face?"

He chuckled again, making her flinch. "No, no. You're just cute is all, and so small. How old are you? Nine?"

She grumbled, as she hardened her glare. She _hated _being called small.

"I'm not small. I'm vertically-challenged," she replied. "And I'm fifteen."

Even though she couldn't see his eyes, she could tell that he widened them. She laid back in her chair, crossing her arms.

"It's okay. Everyone thinks I'm in elementary school," she muttered.

"Two chocolate parfaits!"

Rima stood, and walked over to the counter. She grabbed for her desert, only to make contact with another hand. She looked up to see the mystery guy that was sitting with her moments before.

"My apologies." He tipped his hat, letting Rima take the desert. When she did, he took his, and turned to her.

"So, little lady, are you by any chance busy?"

She wasn't. She still had an hour to kill before her parents were home. But is it really a good idea to go somewhere with a perfect stranger?

When he looked at his kind face, she could tell that he didn't have any ill intentions.

"Not really..."

"Then would you mind taking a walk with me?" he asked, gesturing to the park. Rima nodded slowly, taking the hand that he offered.

**:Moon Dexterity:**

"I told you I would kick your ass"

"You got lucky. That's it," Amu mumbled. Ikuto hummed.

"No need to feel discouraged, Misa-chan," he said. Amu chuckled.

"Yeah right. I'm perfectly fine."

"Sore loser."

"Shut up," Amu replied. She laughed as she pushed him playfully. Ikuto chuckled as well.

But then he noticed that he had heard her laugh. It was so cute; how her eyes closed and her mouth opened. He smiled at her.

Amu noticed his stare, and grew slightly uncomfortable. His eyes looked so warm, it was scary.

"What is it?"

"You're just so cute," he answered. Amu narrowed her eyes and felt a familiar feeling on her face. She almost couldn't recognize what it was, but after thinking about it she knew.

"You're blushing."

Those words made her face feel even warmer, causing the redness on her face to increase.

"Am not." She narrowed her eyes, pouting her lips slightly. It made her look even cuter.

He chuckled again, taking out his keys. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Amu flinched. "No, no, that's fine. I can call a friend to pick me up from here." They sat down at a bench across the arcade.

She pulled out her cell phone, dialing Nagihiko's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey it's me. Can you pick me up from the mall?"

_"Sure. Give me a half hour. I'm in the middle of something."_

"Uhm... alright."

And she hung up. Ikuto looked at her. "You have a ride?"

"Yeah. He'll be here in half an hour."

"What should we do until then?"

Amu thought about it for a minute. Then she smiled at him.

"Let's chill."

**:Moon Dexterity:**

"So Rima-chan, what school do you go to?"

"Seiyo. Have you heard of it?"

"Why, yes I have some friends of mine that attend. What grade?"

"Sophomore."

"Two more years, then," he replied.

"Yeah."

They both walked for what seemed like hours, talking about Rima and only Rima. She grew tired of talking about herself.

"What about you? I don't even know your name," she mumbled, crossing her arms.

He chuckled. "I'm not as interesting as you." Rima rolled her eyes.

"That can't be true. My life is really boring. Trust me." She looked at him. "I don't even know who you are, and I'm spilling everything to you."

"Hey Rima-chan do you know Moon Dexterity?"

His random question had caught her off guard, and basically interrupted her. But she answered nonetheless. "They're my favorite band."

"Who's your favorite out of the four?"

"Well, most people like Hinamori Amu." He nodded. "But I like the lead guitarist, Nagihiko."

He widened his eyes, but smiled. "I'm glad."

"Why do you ask?"

He walked her over to a place where there was no one around. There really was no one around in the first place, but he couldn't help but to feel paranoid.

"There's something that I wanted to tell you."

"Well, what is it?"

He took off his trench coat, revealing his muscular arms. He wore a black short sleeve shirt, and black skinny jeans.

He took off his hat, and pulled at his ponytail band, making his hair fall. To set the cherry on top, he took of his sunglasses, revealing his warm sparkling brown eyes.

Rima's mouth gaped as her eyes widened.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko..."

**:Moon Dexterity:**

"What took you so long, Nagihiko?"

"I had an engagement."

Amu tore off her wig, letting her pink hair fall. She pulled off her contacts, placing them in the case that was in her bag. She looked over at Nagihiko who had a smile on his face. She raised her eyebrows.

"What put you on cloud nine?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Bull. Come on, tell me."

He chuckled as he turned into a street. He spotted a coffee shop that he used to love to go to, and smiled warmly. He glanced at Amu.

"Why don't we discuss it over coffee?"

Amu looked at the shop, and a small smile adorned on her face. "I'm down."

He pulled into the parking lot, and parked as far away as possibly. He grabbed his hat and trench coat, pulling his hair up into a ponytail again.

Amu grabbed her black hoodie that she kept in her bag for cases like this. She didn't want to take the time to put on her Misaki disguise. She also added black sunglasses that Nagihiko kept in his car.

They walked into the shop to smell the sweet smell of coffee grounds, and sweet, warm deserts. Amu licked her lips as she looked at the different foods lovingly.

"Do you want to order?" Nagihiko asked, gesturing to the counter. Amu nodded quickly, almost running to the different deserts.

"Little sister?" the cashier asked, chuckling at the girl. Nagihiko smiled.

"Yes. Isn't she just adorable?"

"Very. May I take your order?"

Nagihiko looked at Amu. "What would you like?"

"That one," she answered, pointing at the marshmallow bar that seemed to yell at her to get. "Also, a mocha with two shots of espresso." She loves her caffeine.

"Just black coffee for me."

"Okay, coming right up."

Nagihiko and Amu sat at the stool to wait for their orders. Amu squirmed in her chair. "So tell me about your day. There's something different about you."

"Amu-chan, do you believe in love at first sight?"

Amu raised an eyebrow. "I suppose so. How come?"

"Well, I think I have experienced it."

She widened her eyes. Nagihiko likes someone? Why didn't he tell her?

"When did this happen?"

Nagihiko looked ahead of him, looking as if he was in a daze. "The day you first went to Seiyo. When I picked you up that first day, I saw a girl." He had a smile on his face.

"She was so small, like a doll. She had the most beautiful hair, and hazel eyes that made me feel drawn to her. It wasn't until two weeks after that I realized that I had fallen for her, and I didn't even know the girl."

Amu smiled at him. He was so lucky to already find the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

"Today was the day that I talked to her for the first time. She was better than I ever expected her to be. She's blunt, stubborn, and very easy to tease. Her personality is completely opposite from her looks."

As he described the girl, Amu started to feel that she sounded familiar. So she couldn't help but asking: "Who is she?"

"Her name is Mashiro Rima."

"You like Rima?" she exclaimed. "I would've never guessed!"

Nagihiko looked at her. "You know her?"

"She's in my class. She's one of my friends."

Nagihiko chuckled. "I also exposed myself to her. I was wearing a disguise and I took it off to show her who I am."

"Did you know that you're her favorite person from our band? She's like in-love with you, dude."

"She told me that I was her favorite before I showed her my true self."

"How did she react?"

"She didn't react like I thought she would..."

_"Fujisaki Nagihiko..."_

_"Yes, it's me."_

_Rima's eyes widened a little more as she took a step back. She shut her eyes as she shook her head furiously. When she stopped, she looked at him. "This can't be happening."_

_"But it is. You have no idea how much I wanted to meet you."_

_"Are these one of those setups? Did Utau set this up?" She knew about the connection the Tsukiyomi's had with the band. Nagihiko shook his head._

_"No. I actually saw you by chance at the parfait shop. But I knew about you way before then." He grabbed her hand, making her flinch._

_"Rima-chan, I've been waiting for this day." He kissed her hand._

_She pulled her hand away from him, making him stand up straight. She crossed her arms as she glared at him, her legs were apart._

_"Is something wrong?" Nagihiko asked. Rima scoffed._

_"What you did was way too cliché and cheesy. Who do you take me for, a Disney princess?"_

_He widened his eyes at the small girl whose cheeks were puffed up. After a silence he found himself laughing so hard that he had to hold his sides._

_Rima raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"_

_"You," he answered in between chuckles. "You amaze me."_

_It was then that Rima smiled as widely as she ever did._

Nagihiko and Amu sipped their drinks, conversing about the small girl.

"She really is something. I like to call her one of those tsundere types that I see in animes," Amu stated. Nagihiko nodded in agreement.

"So what happened after that?" Amu asked. He smiled.

"I got her contact information, and we plan to meet again soon."

He's found someone that likes him for himself and not his status as a rock star.

"So what were you doing at the mall? I would imagine that you rode back with Kukai when Nadeshiko picked him up."

"I was dragged there by Tsukiyomi."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

"Yup. He made me play pointless arcade games, and made me eat stuff from the food court." Nagihiko could tell that she had an enjoyable time by the smile on her face.

"It was nice to be able to hang out like a real kid for a change. I almost forgot what it felt like."

Nagihiko smiled. "I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself. It's good to do something like this before we leave."

Amu nodded as her face faltered. She hated to be reminded. "Yeah, I guess."

Nagihiko looked at his watch and stood. "We should get going. Nadeshiko made dinner tonight, and we shouldn't miss it."

"I agree," Amu replied licking her lips. "I can't wait to see what she made." They both said goodbye to the cashier and walked to the car.

"I think we both had a pretty good day, don't you think?" Nagihiko asked as he put the car in reverse, then in drive. As he drove down the road, Amu looked out the window thinking about the day she had with the blue haired boy.

"One of the best days I've ever had."

**:Moon Dexterity:**

* * *

**I'm pretty satisfied with this. I'm usually not, but this chapter as alright. Of course there's some things that I have to improve on, but other than that I think that my writing is a little more decent than it was in Blind Sighted. (Don't read it, it's horrible. I was a fourteen-year-old girl that didn't know what she was doing)**

**Thanks again, you are awesome. Check out her story and drabbles. They're just awesome and I absolutely adore reading them. **

**ArAndArForYuki? :D**


	10. Am I Really Over It?

**Harro. I'm back with yet another chapter. Sorry for not updating, school got in the way, and I kinda actually have a life now, so...**

**Oh, and I got a new boyfriend. We've been dating for a little over a month, and I guess you could say he's better than the other one.**

**Also, if you want to add me on Facebook, don't be shy. And I mean my real Facebook. Not my like page. **

**Facebook . com / dreamoftheimpossible**

**Just get rid of those pesky spaces. **

**Furthermore, I would love to thank my beautiful beta Mrs. Flamer for editing my story. **

**Go look at her stuff, it's really great. After this of course.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way.**

**I also don't own any songs used in these chapters.**

**The only thing I own is the story and the name of the band.**

**Ikuto-16 - Kukai-16**

**Utau-15 - Yaya-14**

**Rima-15 - Nagihiko-16**

**Tadase-15 - Kairi-15**

**Nadeshiko-16 - Rikka-14**

**Amu-15**

* * *

**:Moon Dexterity:**

_"Thanks for coming shopping with me, Hinamori-san."_

_"Oh, no problem, Tadase-kun! I had nothing to do, anyway..."_

_Amu blushed as Tadase grabbed her hand. His touch felt so warm and welcoming. "Come on, let's go this way. I saw something that'd be perfect."_

_When Amu noticed that he was going to a jewelry store, she widened her eyes. "Why are we here?"_

_Tadase smiled at her as he stopped. "Do you mind waiting here until I take care of something?"_

_Amu looked at him with a confused expression on her face as she nodded slowly. "Uh, no not at all."_

_She watched him go to the other half of the room that was separated by a curtain. She twiddled her thumbs nervously and jumped at the feel of vibrations in her school skirt pocket. She took out her cell phone, seeing that it was a text from Kukai._

**_From: Souma Kukai  
__To: Hinamori Amu  
__Subject: How's your date with Tadase?_**

_She blushed furiously as she read the words off of her phone._

**_From: Hinamori Amu  
__To: Souma Kukai  
__Subject: Shut up! It's not a date! We're just going shopping!_**

_She closed her phone as she saw Tadase emerge from the curtains. He smiled as he saw Amu's slightly flushed face. She was so cute._

_"Did you get what you came here for?" Amu asked._

_Tadase nodded. "Come on, let's eat. I'm sure you're hungry."_

_The sudden noise coming from Amu's stomach proved Tadase's statement. She blushed once again, and put her arms over her tummy. Tadase chuckled as he grabbed her hand once again._

_"What would you like?"_

_"I-It's okay, you don't have to get me anything." Her stomach growled again; she glared at it._

_Tadase shook his head. "It's perfectly fine. Come on, let's get some taiyaki."_

_As they walked to the taiyaki stand, Amu noticed how tightly Tadase gripped her hand and felt her face growing hot. Why did she always have to blush?_

_When they made it to the stand, Tadase ordered their food. They ate in a comfortable silence as Amu snuck peeks at Tadase. Even when he was eating, he ate his food gracefully. Amu sighed; he was so beautiful._

_They both finished their food and talked for what seemed like hours. Amu gasped slightly as she remembered: "We forgot about the shopping!"_

_Tadase noticed, and chuckled. "Oh yeah, I completely forgot. Well, it's a little late now. So I might as well wait until tomorrow."_

_Amu looked down, a little disappointed. "I'm sorry for wasting your time."_

_"My time is never wasted with you."_

_Amu widened her eyes slightly as she flinched. Tadase smiled as he stood up. He walked to her chair and stopped behind her._

_"Hinamori-san, there's something I have to tell you."_

_Amu didn't bother looking back at him. She didn't want him seeing her red face._

_The next thing she knew, she felt a cold chain around her neck. She gasped. It was a necklace!_

_"I saw this, and thought of you," he said quietly. "I wasn't sure if you would like it or not, but I decided to take a chance..." He sounded childish, which Amu found cute._

_The necklace was a silver X that was diamond encrusted. The chain was black, and shiny. It was exactly Amu's style._

_"I love it, Tadase-kun!" she exclaimed, standing up. She faced him and smiled brightly. "Thank you!"_

_The smile on her face was so adorable that Tadase found himself blushing. He looked down, and cleared his throat._

_"I wanted to tell you this sooner, but I always seem to never get to it. I held it off for so long, that Kairi told you before I even got a chance."_

_"Kairi?" Amu looked at him confused. Tadase's step-brother?_

_"But I still want to tell you this," he stated firmly, he looked up at her with determination in his eyes. Amu flinched under his look._

_"Hinamori-san... I like you, a lot. And I wanted to ask you... Uh..." He was fumbling with his words, but Amu knew what he was going to say. She also blushed again._

_"Will you... go out with me? As in... be my girlfriend?" The redness on his face made his eyes pop, which made him look even more adorable than he already was._

_Amu looked at him with her pupils quivering. Seeing him look so vulnerable caught her off guard. He was always so stern and honest with his feelings. He was also the most popular guy in their middle school._

_Amu found herself smiling at him. "Of course, Tadase-kun. I would love to..." Her voice was quiet and sweet._

_He looked up at her and smiled at her, feeling the weight on his shoulders vanish. He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek._

_The gesture caught her by surprise, so it made her flinch. Her cheeks grew redder._

_"Thank you," he said. "This makes me so happy, Amu-chan."_

_Amu noticed the new name given to her by him, and looked at him. His smile was so sincere and happy that she felt it come from him to her. She smiled as well as he took her hand._

_"It makes me happy, too."_

**:Moon Dexterity:**

Amu chuckled darkly as she looked at the item in her hand. She was leaned over her balcony, trying to clear her head.

When she was cleaning her room earlier, she found a certain piece of jewelry that made her want to take it, and throw it in the fiery pits of hell. But she couldn't bring herself to. It was too... precious.

_Am I truly over him?_

She looked over at her cell phone that was ringing, indicating that someone was calling her. She looked at the caller ID, and widened her eyes only a little bit. She grabbed her phone, and answered.

She had his number, but she was sure that he didn't have hers.

"So how'd you manage to get my number? You stalking me or something?"

_"I'm hurt that you would even think that,_" Ikuto replied with a chuckle. Amu smiled.

"So, what do you want, Tsukiyomi? Calling to harass me?"

_"No chance. I just haven't had the chance to talk to you about the whole thing that happened three weeks ago at that concert."_

Amu nearly threw her phone down the balcony. She was hoping that he wasn't going to ask. She had thought that he forgotten, but she was clearly wrong.

"...Why are you asking me this now? Besides, didn't your dear friend _Tadase_ explain to you what happened?" Saying his name tasted like copper and rusted metal.

_"He wouldn't tell me. He only told Misaki._" She had noticed that he only says 'Misa-chan' whenever he's around her in her disguise. Otherwise, he says the name regularly.

_"I don't see why. They've been hanging out more ever since he talked to her that one day."_

They weren't necessarily hanging out. More like Tadase dragging her to Student Council meetings, trying to actually get her to join, which was never going to happen.

She couldn't help but notice the tone of his voice. It made her lips curl up in a small mischievous smirk.

"I'm sensing jealousy in your voice," she said, hearing Ikuto mutter incoherent words under his breath.

_"I'm **not** jealous."_

"Is it possible that you like Misaki? Because you seem to talk about her a lot." Part of Amu was just teasing him, but another part of her wanted to know desperately.

There was an awkward silence on the phone, and for a second, she thought that he got disconnected.

"Hello?"

_"I'm here."_

She disregarded her question, and moved on. It was just too awkward.

So they talked about something else. Amu talked about her concert that was coming up soon, and Ikuto talked about school and the people that went there. But as he talked about the people, his words turned into a conversation about Tadase.

_"You never answered my question about what happened with Tadase."_

She groaned. "Do I really have to? Just ask him. Talking about him makes my stomach hurt."

_"Sure it does. Okay, now tell me. What exactly happened between you two?"_

Amu sighed. She might as well give him the short version. "Okay. We dated in middle school, he changed, and he broke up with me in a dickish way. Happy?"

_"I'm pretty sure 'dickish' isn't a word, and no, I'm not. I need detail. Every story needs detail."_

Amu gripped the necklace in her other hand tighter. She hates talking about him. He was the only boyfriend she's ever had, and she had him when she was in a very dark place. She thought that his care and affection would heal her when her mother left her and took her sister.

She threw the necklace across the room from the balcony door. It hit her bathroom door, and then slid to the ground. She grazed her fingers over the chain that was around her neck. She wrapped her slim fingers around the lock and looked up at the sky.

_"Amu-chan, someday a certain person will come and save your life. That person will have the matching key to this lock."_

Amu groaned. Her father's words didn't help her, and confused her. What exactly did he mean?

_"Hey."_ Ikuto's words snapped her out of her thoughts. She let out an 'hmm?' making Ikuto sigh.

_"I hope you know that you can tell me anything. I'm a pretty understanding person, no matter what baggage you have."_

Amu was surprised that his usually teasing tone was suddenly serious and sincere. It made her almost want to tell him everything about her life. About Tadase, about her mother and Ami, and about the stupid lock that she wanted to figure out about.

But she couldn't. She can't let anyone in. The only person who knows absolutely everything about her screwed up life is Kukai and he barely mentions it. He never pities her because he knows that's the number one thing she hates.

"I'm fine, Tsukiyomi. No worries, alright?"

He laughed. _"You're not a typical girl Amu, I'll give you that."_

"Obviously. I'm a rock star that's going to do a movie in America in two months..." Her voice faltered at the end of her sentence. She really didn't want to go. There were things for her here, and she heard that America was large and scary.

_"Don't sound so down. I'm sure it'll be fun. But I will miss seeing your angry face all the time. It reminds of-"_

"Misaki?" she asked with a chuckle. He was so predictable sometimes. He coughed, trying to clear his throat.

_"You guys are oddly similar. At least you two aren't so cold towards me anymore."_

It was true. In the past two months, Amu has been warming up to Ikuto quite nicely. He wasn't the player she expected him to be. In fact, he was annoyed by all the girls that swooned over him. Especially Saaya.

But she also felt bad. She was getting closer to him, and he doesn't even know her current biggest secret: that she was Misaki.

Would she ever tell him? Of course not. When Amu goes off to America, Misaki will move away too. It'll be that easy.

"Hinamori, it's time for practice." She heard Kukai come into her room. She walked in from outside and nodded, making sure he saw that she was on the phone. He noticed, and nodded back, leaving the room.

_"Looks like I need to let you go."_

"Obviously."

He chuckled. _"And to answer your question about Misaki..."_

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

_"I guess you could say I'm... interested in her. I don't know if I like her or not."_

"How could you not know? You either like her or not."

_"Shut up, and get to practice."_

Amu laughed. "Alright, alright."

_"Goodnight, Amu. I'll see you tomorrow morning."_

She remembered that his father was making him accompany her for a CD signing and interview. "You know I can easily ask your dad for you not to go. No teenager wants to wake up early on a Saturday morning."

_"I don't really mind. It'll give me a chance to hang out with you alone, since your band mates have their own personal interviews."_

She smiled. "Okay, I'll see you when you get here. You're picking me up, right?"

_"Indeed I will."_

"Alright. Bye, Tsukiyomi."

She shut her phone, and grabbed her guitar. She walked down to the studio and saw that Kukai and Nadeshiko were playing the instrumentals to one of their songs on their new album. When she noticed that Nagihiko wasn't there, she raised an eyebrow. "Where's Nagihiko?"

Kukai turned to Amu and smirked. "He's talking on the phone with his new girlfriend."

Amu smiled as she turned around and walked to Nagihiko's room. When she made it to the blue room, she wasn't surprised to see Nagihiko with his phone glued to his cheek.

"Okay, okay. I promise that we'll go to the movies after our concert, okay? Would you like backstage passes so that you can meet me?"

Amu saw Nagihiko's smile get bigger as he nodded understandingly. "You don't want them, I get it. But I really don't mind. I know that you're not one of those materialistic girls."

She cringed when she heard Rima say in a cold voice,_ "That's right, and don't think otherwise. I like you for you, and nothing else. If you doubt that, I'll kick your ass."_

She couldn't help but to laugh at the small girl. She loves to get her point across. Nagihiko nodded, even though she couldn't see him. "Yes, I understand, and I trust you. We've been dating for almost a month, and I can tell that you're not materialistic."

Nagihiko looked over at Amu and smiled. He gestured to his phone, asking if she wanted to say hi. Amu shrugged and took the phone.

"Yo, Rima. It's Amu."

_"H-Hey, Hinamori Amu._" Suddenly the cold girl was shy, and quiet. She was always like this when she was talking to Amu, and she found it sort of odd. She was acting so out of character, that it made her feel bad.

"Just call me Amu. I think I've told you that before," she replied with a small laugh. Rima made an indescribable noise.

_"Oh yeah. Hey, Amu."_

"Do you mind if I steal Nagihiko for an hour or two? We have band practice."

_"Sure, no problem."_

Amu mustered a small, almost unnoticeable smile. "Thank you. I'll let you say goodbye to your boyfriend."

Nagihiko blushed slightly at the word and took the phone. He muttered a 'sorry' and said goodbye to the short blond girl.

When he closed his phone, he walked with Amu to the studio downstairs. "You ready for practice, Amu-chan?"

"Of course."

**:Moon Dexterity:**

Utau grabbed a small bottle of milk, and drank it quickly. She waited as her hot dog was heating in the microwave, tapping her foot impatiently.

She barely noticed Ikuto walk into the kitchen, and grab milk for himself. He noticed her expression and raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with you?"

She didn't respond, not surprising Ikuto. He sighed as he took a few steps closer to her, and patted her head. She jumped slightly, and glared at her older brother.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Maybe."

She growled. When the microwave beeped, she walked over, got her hotdog out, and started to scarf it down. She paid no attention to how hot the food was. Ikuto couldn't help but to chuckle at his younger sister.

"Don't choke."

She glared at him again. "You're annoying," she said with a mouth full of food.

"That's no way to treat someone who's taking you to an exclusive CD signing tomorrow."

She widened her eyes at the taller figure. "What do you mean?"

"Amu is having a benefit concert and interview tomorrow morning, and she'll be in the same building as Kukai." Utau flinched as his name was spoken; Ikuto noticed. "I'm taking her there, and I was going to ask you if you wanted to join. But since you're being so mean..."

"I'm sorry! Just let me go!" she exclaimed, grabbing his collar and pulling his face closer to hers. He chuckled slightly at her cheeks that were puffed up with the food inside.

"Alright, alright."

Utau smiled at him as she swallowed her food. "Thanks, Ikuto!"

"No problem."

"Ikuto."

He turned to see his father walk into the kitchen with his assistant. Aruto smiled at his children, and patted Ikuto on the head. "I trust that you're going to be picking up Hinamori-san at precisely 8 A.M tomorrow morning?"

"I already set my alarm."

"Good," he turned to Utau, and smiled. "Are you tagging along?"

Utau nodded. "Yup. I'll help as much as I can."

Aruto chuckled as he looked at his two children. They turned out so well, after all that they've been through. He looked at Ikuto. "Ikuto, can you come to my office?"

He shrugged in response, as he followed his dad to the lowly-lit room. It was full of leather, which made Ikuto feel uncomfortable. "What is it?" he asked, sitting on the seat in front of the desk.

"I just wanted to commend you on how proud I am," Aruto said with a serene smile. "Both you and Utau turned out so well, with all that had happen these past few years."

"We just know how to cope," Ikuto replied. Aruto shook his head. "Not only that, you two are strong-willed."

Ikuto laid back in his seat. He didn't particularly like it when Aruto talked about the death of his mother. It was still a touchy subject, seeing as how Ikuto was so close to her.

"Do you still have the key that your mother gave you?"

Ikuto responded by holding his wrist up, showing the key in place. His father smiled at the glistening jewels that shone under the light. "Your mother always had good taste."

"I guess, but I still don't know why I have this, or what it's for."

Aruto shook his head. "You have to find that out on your own, Ikuto. Or there would be no point in having it. Someday, someone will have something that you have been looking for," he said, patting his head. Ikuto sighed as he stood and let his hands slide in his pockets.

He narrowed his eyes. "I guess." He shrugged, letting himself leave the office. He saw his assistant, and nodded towards him.

_**(It would be best if you played For My Father by Andy McKee at this scene. It just sticks with the atmosphere. So yeah. Play that now, please? I'll let you know when the song stops, and where it's supposed to end.**_)

When he made it to his room, he sighed. He held up his wrist, staring at the key and all its glory. His eyes turned to slits. "What are you for...?"

**:Moon Dexterity:**

Amu's eyes were behind her lids as she let her fingers navigate like they always did. She could feel the presence of Kukai and the other band members - including Rima - in her room. She didn't care.

Her lips were tugged up into a small smile, looking as if she was living in a different world.

Her thoughts were spiraling almost out of control. Every time she played this piece, thoughts would run through her head. She would think of her mother that left her, taking her little sister with her.

Ami, the little ball full of life. She remembered when Ami busted through her bedroom door, and bugged her to get up for school. She would tease her every chance she could get about Tadase.

She remembered her mother, who had a smile on her face every morning. She would kiss Amu on the cheek and tell her good luck at school. She could hardly believe that she was the same woman who ran out of her life forever.

She remembered the times she shared with Tadase, and all the little innocent dates they had.

Before suddenly, Amu had to grow up. Her childhood had abruptly come to a stop. She had to start providing for herself and her father. She didn't blame him, though. She never did. She knew that he was traumatized by the events that her mother caused.

_"I can't do this anymore, Tsumugu!" screamed her mother. Amu's father felt tears come to his eyes as he held up his hands pleadingly. "Please don't do this! What about me? What about the kids?"_

_"This isn't enough for me. I can't be stuck here anymore. I need to live, Tsumugu!" she yelled. "I was supposed to be an actress. Someone that's loved by everyone. It's too late for me, but it's not for..." her words trailed off as realization hit her. She walked up the stairs into Ami's bedroom._

_"Come on honey. We have to go."_

_Amu, who was in her sisters room with her, looked at her mother. "Where are you going, Mama?"_

_Her mother couldn't help but to glare at her pink haired daughter. "It's too late for you, Amu. I'm disappointed in you." She looked at Ami and her expression changed._

_"Come on, sweetie." She grabbed Ami's hand, and pulled her away. Amu widened her eyes as she realized that her mother and sister were leaving. "Mama! Ami" she exclaimed as she ran down the stairs._

_She saw her mother and sister walk out of the door, and once Ami saw her older sister, she started to cry. "Onee-chan!"_

_"Ami!" Amu yelled back, running after her sister, but was held back by Tsumugu. "Papa, stop! We have to get Mama and Ami!"_

_"No, Amu. You have to let them go."_

_"This isn't fair!" Her thirteen year-old mind couldn't handle what was going on. She didn't want this to happen, and she knew that her father didn't want it happening either._

**:Moon Dexterity:**

Ikuto traced his key charm with his slender finger, feeling the hard surface under his skin. His sapphire eyes looked at it closely, remembering all the times he had with his mother before she passed away.

When she gave him the key, he was confused but took it anyway. He knew that she was a wise person, and didn't really question anything she said.

As she explained what the key was for, his confusion grew to the point where he had a headache. But as he got older, he knew what the key was for, and all he had to do was wait. Wait for the person with the matching lock to find him.

He would always imagine who that person was, or how they were. Was it a male or female? It would be odd if it was a male, but she didn't specify what gender. If it was a female, then he wouldn't know how to react. Would he instantly fall for her? Would it be love at first sight? Or would it just be a strong bond that's not romantic at all?

He wasn't sure, but all he had to do was wait.

Wait for his other half.

**:Moon Dexterity:**

Kukai watched Amu with a serene smile on his face. She looked so angelic as her lips parted, and her eyelashes lightly flowed. Her fingers moved so gracefully, leaving everyone to smile at her piece.

_"It's called soccer. Have you heard of it?"_

_"I'm not stupid. I know what soccer is. I just... don't know how to play," Amu responded as she scratched the back of her head. Kukai chuckled as he placed the soccer ball on the ground._

_"Okay then, I'll teach you!" He grabbed Amu's wrist, causing her to yelp. "Not so hard!"_

_The twelve year-old smiled at the pink haired girl. "Okay, so you place your feet here. Make sure they're firmly planted on the ground."_

_Amu grumbled, but did what she was told. She looked at him questionably. "Like this?"_

_Kukai nodded. "Right. Now look at the goal firmly. Say in your mind: I own you!"_

_"'I own you'? Really?"_

_"Don't question it. Just do it," he said with a smile._

_Amu set her eyes on the goal like she was told. She lifted her right leg up, then kicked as hard as she could. She thought that she had it until her foot completely missed the ball and she ended up on her back. "Ouch!"_

_Kukai quickly kneeled down as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"_

_"I'm not doing that again. That hurt!"_

_"Hey," Amu looked at Kukai who was looking sternly at her, "don't give up because you mess up one time. You got to man up, and fight harder, no matter how much it hurts."_

_She widened her eyes at the auburn haired boy. He kept his expression. "Got it?"_

_Her lips parted slightly as she nodded slowly. "Mhm."_

_He smiled brightly at her. "Good. Now let's try again!"_

Amu bopped her head slightly to the music. Her fingers were getting tired but like usual, she didn't care. She just wanted to play. That was the only thing she was good at.

She could still feel the presence of her friends, and she could feel her song come to an end. Her eyebrows were slanted downwards as her fingers plucked the strings one last time.

They let the piece go through them before making a sound. The silence hung through the air, before Amu stood up.

"Well... I haven't played that piece in a while," she said quietly, letting her thoughts go through her head. Kukai sighed as he stood as well.

"Come on, let's go upstairs. We have a busy day tomorrow." Amu nodded as she let Kukai lead her upstairs to get ready for bed.

Nagihiko and his sister shared a look; a look that Rima noticed. She rolled her eyes. "Something's going on with Amu," she said sternly, having Nagihiko look at her.

"You're right," Nadeshiko stated giving the blond a hard look. "And to be honest, it's none of your business." Her eyes looked sharp, and her lips were pursed. She stood up, and walked up the stairs, probably to see if Amu was alright.

Rima looked at her boyfriend worriedly. "What's wrong with your sister?"

Nagihiko chuckled as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "She's just very protective over Amu." He sighed as he looked towards the stairs. "Amu may look like she's the strongest person in the world, but in reality, she isn't."

Rima lowered her head. "Oh... I'm sorry."

Nagihiko smiled at her, as he kissed her on the cheek. "It's quite alright. We just all have to be there for her, and she'll be fine."

Rima sighed. "If you say so."

**:Moon Dexterity:**

The next morning, Amu was woken up by a knock on her door. She grumbled in response to the sound.

"Go away," she growled, taking the pillow and placing it over her face.

"Amu, it's me, Ikuto."

"Ikuto?" she exclaimed, getting out of her bed as quickly as she could. She remembered that her wig head along with her cobalt wig were right on her desk, along with her school uniform.

"Hold on a sec!" she yelled, running across the large room to her desk. She took her wig and outfit and placed it in her walk-in closet carefully. After that was taken care of, she got out her outfit for the day.

"Erm, you can come in now."

Ikuto slowly opened the door, examining the large white room. He saw Amu at her bed, sitting next to what seemed to be her outfit for the day.

"You're not even dressed?"

Amu narrowed her eyes at her alarm clock that was on her small table next to her bed. He was two hours early.

"Who the hell do you think you are, just showing up at six in the morning? It's not even light outside yet!"

He shrugged. "I was bored."

"Is anyone else even awake yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, that purple haired guy is. Fujisaki."

She pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tsukiyomi..."

He looked at Amu intently. He had just noticed that she was only in a tank-top and boy shorts. It was... interesting.

"Nice outfit, Amu. It suits you."

"Huh?" she looked down, and noticed what she was wearing. Her eyebrows slanted upwards and her lips pursed into a weird shape. Her face had turned red, much to Ikuto's amusement.

"Get out!" she screamed, pushing Ikuto out the door, and slamming it behind him. She could hear him chuckle, making her feel more heated than she was.

"Ugh! I hate that guy!" she exclaimed aloud. But as she calmed down, she noticed how fast her heart was actually beating.

She slowly placed her hand over her chest, barely hearing her heart beat against her rib cage.

"What's going on...?"

**:Moon Dexterity:**

"Please put your hands together for Hinamori Amu!"

The crowd cheered as Amu walked from behind the curtains. She waved to her fans, and smiled. "Thanks for having me here!"

She sat down on the desk that had a long line full of people in front of it. She knew that her hand will be cramping, but it was worth it to see every single person smile.

The first person in line was a little girl who was at least six years old. Her face was red with excitement as she almost ran up to the desk.

"Th-Thanks for signing my CD! My favorite song from you is Brick by Boring Brick!"

Amu couldn't help but to smile at the small girl. "You're very welcome. Keep listening," she replied.

After several hours of signing and talking, Amu's hand started to cramp up. Ikuto who was standing beside her, noticed how her palms were red, and her fingers looked strained. He wanted to stop the whole thing, but then he noticed that she only had a few people left.

Amu was almost famished. She was so tired, that if she wanted to, she could easily fall asleep at the desk.

"Hinamori Amu!"

Uh oh...

There she saw Yamabuki Saaya: the Devil from her school. She also had her groupies with her, much to her dismay. It took a lot for Amu not to roll her eyes, and she tried so hard to keep her smile on.

"I am such a _huge_ fan! Your voice sounds so good!"

Amu's eyebrow twitched as she kept her smile. "Good to hear! I met you once right? After one of my concerts."

"You're right. I enjoyed that concert so much! Hinamori Amu, you are perfect in every way!"

When Amu saw the spark in Saaya's eyes, her smile faded. She watched as Saaya talked about her favorite songs, and guitar techniques.

Saaya was a true fan. But why was she so mean to everyone else? That, she did not know.

"Thanks for coming. I'm glad you're enjoying the music." She smiled as she handed Saaya's CD back to her. Saaya nodded and walked away with her group. But before she was out of sight, she caught a glance at Ikuto and stopped in her tracks.

"Ikuto-sama! I didn't know you were here!" Saaya ran her fingers through her hair, trying to look cute as Ikuto scoffed.

"I would've thought that you were with Misaki," she said her name with such venom that it almost left a bad taste in Amu's own mouth.

"Well, I would be if I didn't agree to take Amu to her CD signing," he replied casually.

"Well... I'll see you at school. Save a seat in the cafeteria for me, okay?"

And she was gone.

"I'm glad that's over," Amu said with a sigh, leaning back in her chair. "Now all that's left is the interview."

Ikuto smiled at her. "You did good. I don't particularly like that girl though. She's creepy."

Tell me about it, Amu thought.

"It's okay to close the doors now, Tsukiyomi. I have to get ready for the interview."

Ikuto was about to close the door to the room when they heard someone yell, "Wait!"

Amu sighed as Ikuto stepped aside.

"You have time for one more?"

As Amu recognized that voice, her thoughts went to an abrupt stop. She slowly looked up to see a familiar figure before her.

Her eyes turned to slits as her pupils became dilated. Her teeth clenched, as her eyebrows slanted downwards.

"_What do you want..._" Her words was nothing but a low whisper, not trusting her actual voice.

Tadase stepped forward, and greeted Tsukiyomi. "Hey, Ikuto. What are you doing here?"

"Just helping out my dad," he replied. But as he looked at Amu, he knew that this wasn't a time for a casual talk. He looked back at Tadase.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

When Ikuto noticed Kairi behind the blond teen he sighed. "Just go." He knew that from the look in Kairi's eyes that he would calm Amu down. He always did somehow.

"Now, Amu-chan-"

"_Don't_," she seethed. "call me that."

Tadase put his hands up. "Please. I just want to talk to you."

"Get out of here, before I throw you out," she said coldly. "I told you that I never wanted to see you again."

"Hinamori-san."

Amu flinched as she saw someone else stand beside him. "K-Kairi..."

The way she said his name made the forest green haired boy flinch slightly. "Just hear him out, Hinamori-san," he said. "For me."

After all the things that Kairi was there for her, she couldn't say no to him. She narrowed her eyes to the left, as she pouted her lips.

How could Kairi just walk in and make her feel at ease? It can't be that easy. It just can't be.

But she obeyed him. She glared at Tadase.

"What else is there to say?"

Tadase sighed as he saw Ikuto walk over to Amu's side.

"Well... I was thinking about your words from three weeks ago, and I finally came to this conclusion."

Amu's heart started to beat as fast as it ever had been. The way his eyes sparkled made her want to burst into tears.

"Amu... I want to get back together."

* * *

**Shocking? Not really. But anyway, I just want to thank my amazing beta, Mrs. Flamer for making my story better. :'D**

**And don't forget to add me on Facebook! **

******Facebook . com / dreamoftheimpossible**

**ArAndArForYuki? :D**


	11. Oh Darling

**So... it's been a while. **

**I'M SO SORRY. I know it's been a while, and I know I haven't updated in months, but I've just been so busy. Junior year was HELL. **

**And I only have two weeks of summer left until I start my Senior year. :c **

**My birthday's on Friday by the way. I'm turning seventeen! Yay! Hopefully I'll be uploading a one-shot on that day in honor of my seventeenth birthday. **

**I decided not to have Mrs. Flamer beta this time, because I wanted to make it up to you guys by writing this chapter all by myself. And it's long too, which I hope counts for something. **

**Enjoi. **

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way.**

**I also don't own any songs used in these chapters.**

**The only thing I own is the story and the name of the band.**

**Ikuto-16 - Kukai-16**

**Utau-15 - Yaya-14**

**Rima-15 - Nagihiko-16**

**Tadase-15 - Kairi-15**

**Nadeshiko-16 - Rikka-14**

**Amu-15**

* * *

**:Moon Dexterity:**

"...What?"

"You heard me, Amu. I want to get back together."

She looked at the determination lingering in his ruby colored eyes. His lips were pursed, and his eyebrows were arched downwards.

Ikuto stood next to Amu, looking as surprised as he had ever been. He didn't know what he was feeling; his emotions were never too balanced. But as he looked at Amu, he saw that her whole being was starting to twitch.

"I can't believe you..." was all he heard from her before she ran towards Tadase, and smacked him across the face.

"How _dare _you!" she yelled. "How could you even think of pulling such a nasty prank? I'll never forgive you, Tadase. Ever." She walked to the doors that led to the other room. She could see the reporter sit down at the table, waiting on her to start the interview.

She glared at Tadase one more time, making chills swarm throughout his body.

"If you ever show your face to me again, I'll do way more than a little smack."

As Amu walked towards the door, Ikuto and Tadase exchanged glances. Tadase had his hand on his cheek, hoping to ease the stinging sensation from Amu's hand. Ikuto looked at Tadase worriedly, before following Amu behind the double doors.

* * *

"What did I do wrong?"

"I think you came on a little too strong..."

Tadase and Kairi sat on the bench in the park. Kairi handed him a bag of ice for his cheek; Tadase received it graciously.

"But Amu-chan used to be so sweet. I would've never thought that she could smack _anyone._"

Kairi shook his head, placing his hand on Tadase's shoulder.

"When someone as sweet as Amu goes through as much as she has, her heart's armor gets stronger. It reflects on her own personality. Because she has gone through so much, her state of mind is colder and meaner."

Tadase sighed, reflecting on his step-brother's words. It didn't take long for him to realize that he was right. He was smart, and Tadase knew that very well.

"I just want to fix things between us. I know that she still has feelings for me. I can tell by how she acted..."

Kairi rolled his eyes. "But you don't have feelings for her anymore. Pity dating her won't fix things at all, Tadase."

"Who says I don't have feelings for her?" Tadase asked. "I might still feel something for her."

"You don't. Because you like Misaki."

Tadase blushed slightly. "Y-You're out of your mind. Why would I like her? She's doesn't even like me. She just tolerates me."

Kairi, being the smart person he is, knew that all too well. "That is true. Maybe you should leave Amu be. She's moved on from us."

Tadase's expression faded slightly, as he looked to his feet.

"Come on. Let's head home."

* * *

Throughout the rest of the month, Amu had been trying to avoid Tadase at all costs. At school, she would hide behind Ikuto every chance she got.

But after a while, Tadase would notice and talk to her like nothing was wrong. Amu would talk back, but she always had a hard time. She just couldn't get what he did out of her head.

_"I want to get back together."_

His voice would ring through her head every night, keeping her awake these past weeks. She would arrive to school like a zombie, being noticed by Ikuto.

Even though he had no idea what was going on with 'Misaki' he couldn't really help himself. After school he would take her out to eat, trying to get her head out of the clouds. She appreciated it because she loved food, and he was more than willing to pay. But she didn't know why he was doing what he was doing, but at the time, she didn't care. _  
_

But as time past by, she realized that Ikuto was there for her even though he didn't know what was wrong.

Currently, they were sitting at a McDonalds, waiting for their food to be ready.

She noticed that he was staring off into space, and he's been awfully quiet too. He also does that every time he takes her out to eat. Ever since that whole thing with Tadase happen, at least. She reached across the table to poke his shoulder so he would look at her.

"What's up with you? You're always spacing out like this."

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing in the process. "A few weeks ago, something happened to Amu."

She couldn't help it, but she rolled her eyes. He was thinking about the whole Tadase thing? She would've thought that would be the last thing on his mind.

"I mean, I know they dated and all, but I didn't think that he hurt her that bad."

_Oh, you have no idea, _Were her thoughts.

"Order 124!"

Amu looked over at the counter. "That's us." She walked over to get their food, grabbing two straws on the way for their drinks.

When she made it back, she placed the food on the table and sat down. She propped her elbow up so she could place her chin onto her palm.

Ikuto grabbed his drink, silently sucking from the straw, keeping his gaze out the window. Amu grew aggravated to see him so nonchalant. She knew he was thinking about her, but she didn't know that she affected him that much.

"So... what happened?" she asked, at least trying to hold a conversation about him. She didn't want to talk about the subject, but it was better than nothing.

Ikuto looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "I didn't think you wanted to know."

'Misaki' rolled her eyes. "Well if all you're gonna do is think about stuff, you might as well think out loud."

Ikuto couldn't help but to smile at the blue haired girl. Even if she didn't act like it, he knew she cared. He was very good at reading people.

So he explained what happened, and noted that he couldn't really react at the time.

"But if I could, I probably would have punched Tadase in the face... if he really _was _joking." He looked towards the window. "I'm sure that he wasn't though. He's not the type of person to joke about things like that."

Amu slouched back in her chair. Maybe she went a little too far, when she slapped him. But she couldn't help it. Whenever he was around her, mixed emotions would brew up. She didn't even know why he still affects her so much.

"I don't know him, so I wouldn't know," she said sipping more of her soda.

She was a very good actress, indeed.

* * *

_"Tadase-kun, what are you doing here so late?" _

_She saw him stand there, with a weird expression on her face. He usually showed a warm smile towards her, greeting her graciously and politely. But not this time. He looked distant, cold, and stoic. Something she's never seen before. He was also soaking wet from the rain that poured above them._

_"Tadase-kun... What's wrong? Are you okay?" She reached out her hand to place it on his cheek, but he swatted her away. She widened her eyes, pulling her hand back slowly. To say she was shocked was an understatement. _

_"Listen, Amu," he said, his voice was cold. "I'm breaking up with you." _

_Her hands started to shake, and she was sure that it wasn't from the weather. Her eyes glistened with the familiar look of tears. Once he saw that she was about to cry, he turned around and walked away. _

_"Tadase-kun!" she cried, going after him. She wasn't going to let him just leave without at least an explanation. He didn't turn back. He had his fists clenched, and walked faster, causing Amu to run. _

_"Tadase!" she yelled, not using the adorable honorific that she knew he adored to hear. She was getting drenched by the rain, and her feet started to hurt due to the fact that she wasn't wearing shoes. Why was he acting like this? Why was he being so cold to her? _

_"Tadase!" she screamed, her throat starting to hurt. The rain poured loudly on the concrete, but Tadase heard her well enough. He stopped in his tracks, making her stop as well. They were about seven feet away from one another. _

_"Why Tadase?" she asked, tears streaming down her face. "Did I do something wrong?" _

_After a few agonizing seconds, he turned towards her. His hair was so wet that it hung over his eyes, not showing how he truly felt at that moment. _

_"You're a nuisance." _

_His lips turned up into a cruel smirk, as he stepped forward. Amu's pupils quivered, getting scared of how he was acting. _

_He lifted his head up so that she could see his eyes. They looked vivid; crimson. His eyes were slits; they were as cold as can be. It caused her tears to increase. _

_"Wh-What?" she whispered taking a step back. It didn't even sound like the words came out of his mouth. Her tears kept pouring, not being able to comprehend what was going on. _

_"You really believed that I actually wanted to go out with you?" he asked, his smirk still intact._

_"How pathetic." _

* * *

Amu set her textbook on her desk, before sitting down. She had bags under her eyes, and her wig itched. She was more irritated than she has been in a while, and others could tell.

She even almost forgot to put on her colored contacts, and almost showed up to school showing her honey-colored eyes. She was too tired to feel stupid, and played it off like she just didn't care.

Ikuto looked at her with curious eyes. Why was Misaki so tired all the time? He took this opportunity to use his pencil to poke her side.

She glared at him for disturbing her while she was trying to wake herself up. Just being around him at the moment made her exhausted.

"...I don't even know what to say to you right now."

He smirked. "How about a hello?"

She made a 'tch' sound, and turned her head towards the window. She laid her chin upon her palm, letting herself daydream. It was a good thing this was a free period, because she really needed it.

"Misaki-san?"

She whipped her head towards Nanami so fast, that Nanami felt herself twitch. She knew all too well that 'Misaki' was in a bad mood, so she was very cautious when approaching her.

'Misaki' sighed when she realized it was her, and not Ikuto, or even worse, Tadase.

"Uh... What do you need?"

Nanami smiled slightly. "I was wondering if you and Hinata-kun wanted to come with us to the karaoke bar after school."

Amu was so tired that she barely understood what she said. But she wasn't going to make her repeat herself.

"Yeah, sure," she replied, not sure of what she said yes to. Nanami brightened up, and smiled widely.

"Yay! We'll meet at the front gate!"

Kukai witnessed what Nanami asked and sighed. Amu just wasn't thinking straight. He walked towards her desk, and pulled her arm.

"Come on, Misaki. We gotta talk," he mumbled, pulling her out of the classroom. Amu rolled her eyes, not caring about basically anything.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow at the 'siblings'. He didn't think too much about it, and laid his head down on his desk.

* * *

"What are you thinking? We can't go to the karaoke bar." Kukai put his hands on Amu's shoulders, shaking her slightly to wake her up a bit.

Amu thought about what Nanami had asked her, and widened her eyes. "Oh shit."

"Exactly," Kukai said.

"Hinata-kun!" Kukai heard Utau call his given name. Kukai blushed slightly; Amu noticed.

"Uh, hey Utau. What's up?" He scratched the back of his head; something that Kukai always did when he's nervous.

"I heard that you and Misaki were going to the karaoke bar with us after school. So I thought I'd ask if you wanted to walk to the front gate together."

He shifted his eyes nervously to Amu, who narrowed her eyes to the ground. She wasn't going to disappoint Utau.

Kukai felt so conflicted. He already made her upset about not going to the concert with her. He can't cancel on her yet _again. _

"Uhm... sure. We can walk together."

Utau brightened up and smiled widely. "Awesome. Then I'll see you after class."

"Okay," he replied, smiling cheekily at her. Amu rolled her eyes, obviously disgusted by how he was acting.

When Utau was gone inside the classroom, Amu smirked slightly.

"You like her," she stated. Kukai flinched, as his whole face turned red.

"I-I wouldn't necessarily say that..." He used his index finger to scratch his cheek. Amu rolled her eyes once again.

She sighed. "I guess we're going to the karaoke bar..."

"But what if we sing, and they recognize our voices? I don't sing that much, but still. I sing back up all the time."

"I know... If we do sing, we might have to change our voices a bit."

Kukai looked at her worriedly. "What if we tried to sing bad? Like purposely go off tone?"

She glared at him. "I'm not doing that, Kukai. That's like... offensive to our own vocal chords."

He sighed as he placed his hand on his head. He should've known that she was too prideful to even think of purposely singing off tone.

"Well then, I guess we'll just change our voices up a little. We won't sing any rock songs. At all."

Amu looked at him weirdly. "I guess that'll work."

Amu and Kukai agreed on it, and walked back into the classroom. Ikuto waved her over, making her sigh loudly.

As she walked over to him, Saaya watched her closely. She found herself glaring at the blue haired girl, hoping that she tripped and landed on her pretty little face.

"What do you need, Tsukiyomi?" she asked, placing her hand on his desk. Ikuto scanned her up and down, before laying his cheek on his palm.

"I hear you're also going to the karaoke bar."

She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, why?"

Ikuto shrugged his shoulders, and looked towards the window. "See you there."

Amu sighed as she walked around Ikuto's desk to hers. "I'm guessing that you're driving." She looked at him and smirked a bit.

"I call shotgun."

* * *

After letting the twins know that they didn't need to be picked up, Kukai and Amu went with everyone to a popular karaoke bar in Tokyo. Saaya went with them as well, only because the 'Lurid Prince' was attending. She kept her eyes on him, as he kept his eyes on 'Misaki'. She growled under her breath deeply.

Amu also noticed that Tadase went along, seeing as how he was close friends with Ikuto. She just didn't react, and let it happen. Misaki wasn't supposed to have anything against him. Amu was.

Once they were seated, Utau looked around.

"Hm. I wonder who should go first."

Saaya immediately stood. "I'll-"

"NO." That was heard from Nanami and Wakana who were trying not to hear the red head's wretched voice. Saaya glared at them.

"What's up with you two? I'm just as good of a singer as Hinamori Amu!"

Everyone couldn't help but to chuckle at her stupidity. Well, everyone except Amu and Kukai who just smiled nervously.

Nanami decided that she would go first, saving everyone from having bloody ears from Saaya.

Saaya sat down grudgingly, obviously upset that she couldn't go first.

* * *

Nagihiko sat in his room by himself, strumming the strings on his acoustic guitar. He smiled slightly at the notes that he made up as he went along.

He was bored. Very bored. So bored, that he resulted in trying to play the guitar with his toes, which didn't work out very well.

He could hear giggles coming from his door, sighing as he looked to see his younger twin sister.

"Is there something you need?" he asked, picking up the guitar and placing it on his bed. Nadeshiko giggled once again before sitting beside him on the floor.

"I made a snack for us. There's also extra since Amu-chan, and Souma-kun aren't here."

Nagihiko placed a hand on his sister's head, rubbing it slightly. "How did we get into all this?"

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"This whole rock band thing. We were such good children until we started to sneak out and play for underground clubs late at night when we knew we had school." He chuckled slightly. "Now we're famous worldwide. We have fans waiting outside our front gate, only wanting to catch the slightest glimpse of us. How did this happen?"

Nadeshiko smiled slightly. "Amu-chan's what happened."

He looked at her. "I know that. But how did she influence us so smoothly?"

The twins always had this conversation. Three years ago, they were so quiet and to themselves.

_"Nagihiko-kun! Go get your sister for dinner!"_

_"Yes, mother." Nagihiko climbed the stairs of his temple home, reaching his younger twin sister's room. As he grew closer to her door, he could hear the noise of an unplugged electric base. He sighed slightly once he opened her door._

_"You know, you're not allowed to be playing that. It messes up the chi of the temple." _

_Nadeshiko smiled down at her beloved base. "That's just what mother says to make us stop playing," she responded playing a couple more notes. Nagihiko smiled at her. _

_"Well, it's time for dinner. Pack up the base and come eat." _

_"Nagihiko..." _

_"Yes?"_

_Nadeshiko sighed. She hated feeling distraught. "Should we really take up Hinamori-san's offer? About forming a band?" _

_Nagihiko shrugged. "Why not? It'll just be a hobbie. It's not like we're aiming to be nationally known."_

_His sister giggled. "That's true. But is it okay to go against mother's wishes?" _

_"We're just having a little fun. Nothing extreme will happen." _

_She narrowed her eyes. "I guess so..."_

* * *

Rima set down the microphone, before sitting on the bench next to Utau. Wakana looked at her.

"Rima-san, you still haven't told us about your new boyfriend. What's he like? What's his name?"

Everyone in the room, except Ikuto, Utau, Amu and Kukai looked at Rima intensely. Rima didn't seem affected by all the eyes on her, and sipped her hot tea gracefully.

"Don't stick your nose into anything. I will tell you when I want," she replied.

Amu smirked slightly. That's exactly what she would say. Nanami sighed giving up for the third time. "Yeah, whatever. Rima-chan won't tell us if we keep asking."

She scanned the room, stopping her eyes on Amu, Kukai, and Ikuto.

"You are the only three that haven't sang anything since we got here!"

Amu narrowed her eyes. "Hinata and I don't sing much..."

Saaya scoffed. "Is it because you sound like dying cats?"

Kukai rolled his eyes at her. "Don't talk about stuff you don't know about," he said, sounding more irritated with her bit by bit. Saaya waved it off, obviously not affected by him.

She looked at Ikuto lovingly. "How about you, Tsukiyomi-kun? Will you sing?"

He scoffed. "Not a chance."

'Misaki' smirked at his direction. "Come on, Tsukiyomi. I'm sure everyone here would just love to hear you."

Ikuto returned her smirk. "I'll sing if you sing with me, Misa-chan." She rolled her eyes at the blue haired boy.

Rikka smiled widely. "That's a great idea! Misaki and Tsukiyomi-kun can sing together!" she exclaimed, not quite catching Ikuto's sarcasm.

Yaya cheered. "That's awesome!"

Tadase smiled. "That would be pleasant."

Everyone looked at the two blue haired teens. Amu sighed, knowing that she could never turn down using her vocal chords. She shifted her eyes at Ikuto, who was staring at his nails.

She grabbed his wrist, making him flinch. "Come on, Tsukiyomi. You said that you'll sing if I sing."

Ikuto knew that Amu caught his sarcasm. "You suck." He knew this was totally out of character for him to sing, yet she was making him do it anyway. He didn't even know if he was a decent singer or not.

"Then after you two, I wanna hear the Fujimori siblings sing together," Yaya interjected. Amu sweat dropped.

"I have to sing twice?"

"Uh huh!"

She groaned. "Whatever."

Ikuto sighed as he stood up. "If we have to sing, then I'm picking the song."

"Knowing you, you're gonna pick something stupid," Amu interjected as he scrolled through the karaoke machine, looking for the song.

Once it was chosen, Amu narrowed her eyes. It was the song that played at her middle school dance; the dance that Tadase was at.

She stole a look at Tadase looking for his reaction. He was sitting on the bench that couldn't see the screen, so he didn't know the song that was chosen.

"Can't we sing something else?"

"It's the only song that I know on this thing."

She growled. "You suck."

Ikuto smirked. "Thank you."

**Play _Oh Darling _by _Plug In Stereo _now please. **

As the music started to play, Amu noticed that Tadase stiffened. He remembered the song immediately. He narrowed his eyes to his feet, trying not to show how much the song had bothered him. Amu scoffed. **  
**

_**Ikuto:**  
You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks  
And I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook  
So give it a chance according to your plans  
I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand_

As Ikuto was singing, Amu grew surprised at how he could carry a tune. She was also surprised that he sang it just like Amu had remembered the song went. She tried not to let the song bother her, but it was hard. She couldn't help but remember how her middle school dance was.

His face was so nonchalant. Amu wasn't surprised.

Saaya looked at Ikuto dreamily as he held the microphone lazily. He didn't seem interested in whatever the song was about, but Saaya just didn't care. She was just happy that her beloved Ikuto was singing at all. She twirled a piece of her hair with her finger, trying her hardest to look cute so he would notice. He didn't.  
_  
**Amu:**  
You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute  
And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you asked me to  
So just take a chance, try to hold my hand  
I swear I'd never let go  
Just let me know if you'd be my man_

Amu changed her voice so she would sound a bit sweeter than usual. She didn't want them to recognize her voice so she tried her best. She willed her eyebrows not to twitch.

Saaya growled as she crossed her arms and sat back. She sounded similar to Hinamori Amu, which made her even more jealous. 'Misaki' doesn't deserve to be perfect. Saaya does.

But she bit her tongue, and let 'Misaki' enjoy herself for now. She would make sure that she got what she deserved. Right now, she would just try to give her attention to Ikuto and only Ikuto.

_**Ikuto:**_  
_I really want to come out and tell you_

_Oh darling, I love you so_

His voice was really sweet. But his face seemed nonchalant as usual, as he let his eyes scan the words on the screen. He shifted his eyes to Amu.

_**Amu:**  
If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no  
_

She knew he was looking at her. So she couldn't help but to smirk back, trying to enjoy the song as much as she could.

_**Ikuto:**  
Oh darling, just take a chance please  
_

His smirk turned into a serene smile, looking at 'Misaki' as she smiled back.

_**Amu:**  
So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze_

Even he noticed that their voices sounded well together.

She knew it too. His smile alone seemed to spread and become contagious as she smiled back.

_**Ikuto:**_  
_You seem quite right for a boy like me_

Almost everyone in the room except Kukai felt a vibe between the two.

_**Amu:**  
And I wanna know would you treat me well  
Would you treat me like a queen  
_

___**Ikuto:  
**Cause I'd like to show you and make you see_

Tadase couldn't help but to feel a little jealousy towards his good friend. Nanami and Rikka were a little jealous too, but if they wanted Ikuto to be with anyone besides them, it would be Amu.

_**Both:**  
That although we're different types  
We were meant to be_

Amu started to feel that this song could turn bad memories into good ones.

_**Ikuto:**_  
_I really want to come out and tell you_

_Oh darling, I love you so_

Ikuto didn't think much of the song, rather he was just enjoying 'Misaki's' company. And Saaya, being the observant person she is, noticed it quite well. She knew that Ikuto was starting to take interest in the blue haired girl; meaning that she would have to do something to stop it.

_**Amu:**  
If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no  
_

She would have to find a way to get him alone with her somehow.

_**Ikuto:**  
Oh darling, just take a chance please  
_

Amu couldn't help but to feel a little joy coming from singing this song.

_**Amu:**  
So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze_

She knew that singing it would help her get over the memory that came with it. She looked over at Tadase, and saw that he was staring at the floor below him, not showing any type of emotion.

_**Ikuto:**_  
_So I gotta ask you,_  
_I can't be afraid_  
_I gotta take a chance at love_  
_So what do you say_

_Oh darling, I love you so_

She smirked slightly. She knows it affects him. She was glad that it still had some sort of meaning to it.

_**Amu:**  
If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no  
_

She knew that he was thinking back to their first kiss that came with this song.

_**Ikuto:**  
Oh darling, just take a chance please  
_

Amu's smirk turned into a straight face as she saw Ikuto narrow his eyes towards her.

_**Amu:**  
So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze_

She tried her best to look nonchalant, but for some reason, he was making her nervous.

_**Ikuto:**_  
_Oh darling, I love you so_

Ikuto looked at Amu and smiled, realizing how much fun he was actually having.

_**Amu:**  
If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no  
_

She looked back at him, smiling back but ever so slightly.

_**Ikuto:**  
Oh darling, just take a chance please  
_

Utau looked at her brother who had a smirk on his face. She widened her eyes.

_**Amu:**  
So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze_

To this day she's never seen him so... happy before.

* * *

"That was fun!" Yaya shouted, waving her arms in the air. Everyone had left the karaoke bar, and was heading to a cafe down the street.

Kukai and Amu walked behind them, keep their distance while they talked.

"So, what was that?"

Amu narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Kukai wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You know very well. What's going on with you and Tsukiyomi?"

As he said his name, Amu's face grew hot. She placed her hand on her forehead, slanting her eyebrows upwards. "I think I'm coming down with a cold."

Kukai rolled his amethyst colored eyes, scratching his auburn hair under his lighter auburn wig. He forgot to wear a wig cap today, so his head was irritating him like crazy.

Nonetheless, he tried to ignore it. "I don't think it's a cold, but whatever." He looked at his cell phone, checking the time. He widened his eyes slightly when he realized they were late.

"Uh... Hinamori," he whispered, showing her the phone. She growled under her breath.

"Shit." She completely forgot that they had a practice today.

Once everyone reached the cafe, they noticed that the 'Fujimori siblings' looked distraught.

Utau tilted her head slightly to the left. "What's wrong?"

Kukai placed his hand on the back of his head, smiling nervously. "Erm, well, Hina- I mean, Misaki and I have a family thing to go to... Our mom would be upset if we missed it."

Saaya waved her hand at them. "Oh well, bye."

Everyone looked at her with a slight glare. Ikuto looked at Amu questionably. "Do you need a ride home?"

Amu smirked slightly. "I didn't know you wanted to spend more time with me."

He returned her expression. "Anything for my little singer," he cooed.

She could feel her face turn red. She should probably stop teasing him if he's going to just do it right back.

"Anyway," Amu said as she coughed. "We should probably get going."

"Oh, that's too bad," Saaya whined sarcastically, leaving 'Misaki' to roll her eyes. She was about tired of Saaya being so obnoxious towards her.

Amu glared at the red head, making her flinch.

"What's your deal?"

"Amu, don't," Kukai whispered, only for her to hear. He placed his hand on her shoulder, just in case he needed to hold her back. He could see Saaya's eyes quiver, knowing that something violent was about to happen.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Saaya replied, glaring back at the blue haired girl. Amu's eyes turned into slits, as her gaze started to looking more cold.

She couldn't help but to remind Ikuto of himself. Whenever he was pissed off, his eyes would do the same exact thing.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Ever since I started going to Seiyo, you've been basically harassing me. Especially about those two." She pointed towards Ikuto and Tadase, who were standing together.

"It's getting pretty annoying, and pathetic. It's not my fault that you're jealous."

Saaya stood back, obviously offended by Amu's words. "_Jealous_? Me? Why would I be jealous of _you_?" She pointed at Amu, almost to the point where she was almost touching her.

Amu rolled her eyes. "You know why you're jealous. Everytime I'm around Tsukiyomi, or Hotori," she almost cringed at calling Tadase by his last name. "You go ape shit."

"Listen here, Fujimori-san," Saaya said, walking towards her. She walked so close, Amu had to step back while shaking Kukai's hand off of her shoulder.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right in saying that I'm jealous. Don't get so big headed because Hotori-kun and Tsukiyomi-kun are giving you a little attention. It'll end before you know it."

Ikuto and Tadase started to feel awkward at the words that came out of Saaya's mouth. They didn't know how to react, so they didn't. They didn't say any words, and Tadase tried his hardest not to look at either of the girls. Ikuto on the other hand, looked intently at Amu, watching her reactions closely. He wasn't sure why, but he was curious about what she would do with this particular situation.

Amu still didn't seem phased by the red head, but she was getting a little irritated by the fact that she was violating her personal space. Amu used her index finger to push Saaya a couple steps away from her.

Her glare hardened. "You think I ask for their attention? I don't even talk to Hotori that much. Maybe like once or twice a week. We're not even considered friends." Talking about Tadase made her stomach churn, but she ignored it.

"And Tsukiyomi... well..." She was glad that Saaya and the others didn't notice her hesitation. "I tolerate him. May I remind you that he comes to me first, and harasses _me._ Not the other way around."

Saaya gritted her teeth at the blue haired girl. Amu continued to talk.

"Besides," she said. "I don't follow them around like a little desperate puppy like a certain girl I know." She smirked at Saaya, knowing fully well that she was offended.

The red haired girl almost snapped. She wanted to talk up to her and smack her across the face. Mostly, it was because she was right. Saaya knew that Amu's words were nothing but the truth.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," Saaya said, her words coming out like venom. Amu rolled her eyes, noticing that her contacts were starting to dry up. She'd have to put them into solution soon.

"Misaki," Amu could hear Kukai's stern words. His big brother senses were overcoming him. "Stop it."

Kukai knew that Amu had an amazing way with words. She wrote all of the bands songs, of course. He also knew that she could really hurt a person emotionally, just by telling them the cold hard truth.

"We're going to be late," he muttered, putting his hand on her shoulder again. Amu nodded towards him, almost done with her fun.

Ikuto and Amu exchanged looks. He looked at her with little to no emotion, not really entertained by the exchange of words that the two girls shared. He knew that she was going to say something to Saaya, but he wasn't quite sure that she would be so cruel.

Tadase looked awkwardly to the side, trying to avoid the gaze of both girls. He hated it when girls fought over him, especially when he was there to witness it. He didn't know how to handle it, and he never took anyone's side.

But the thing was, they weren't fighting over him and Ikuto. It was basically 'Misaki' telling Saaya what she sees, and Saaya getting defensive. But it still made him feel awkward.

He doesn't like to be the reason why someone was upset.

The other girls watched quietly, none of them saying a word. They were actually quite happy that 'Misaki' finally said something to the red head. They were getting tired of dealing with Saaya's haughtiness. Utau looked at 'Hinata' and smiled, basically letting him know that she was going to text him later. He smiled back.

He wrapped his right arm around Amu's shoulder, pulling her away from the others.

"Bye guys," he said, turning towards the other direction. Amu smiled at everyone.

"See you guys tomorrow. Oh, and Saaya," she looked at her seriously, having everyone pause. It seemed like the whole world went mute as Amu spoke her last words before leaving the premises.

"It's impossible. If either of them were going to fall for you, they would've done it a long time ago. If you had looked more closely, you would've seen it."

* * *

"Don't you think you were a little too harsh?" Kukai asked, as he held the door open for Amu so she could walk into their condo.

Amu pulled off her wig once she was inside with the door closed. "You think I care? She was asking for it." She scratched her head, letting her pink locks fall onto her shoulders. She sighed before reaching for her contacts, relieved that she got to take them out.

Kukai chuckled, not really caring about the feelings of the red head. "You basically crushed her dreams of getting with either guy."

"A girl with a personality like that doesn't deserve to have either of them."

The auburn haired teen narrowed his eyes towards her. "What do you mean by that?"

"Even if I detest Tadase with every inch of my being, he is still a kind person," she said with reluctance. She knew very well that she still had some feelings towards Tadase. It was natural. But they'll go away, and once they do, she'll be happier.

"And as for as Tsukiyomi goes," she said. "He may be stalkerish and annoying, but he's an okay guy."

Kukai couldn't help but to smirk as he took off his wig. "You're blushing."

Amu placed her hand on her cheek, and sure enough it felt warm. "I think I'm just coming down with something."

He rolled his eyes. "So everytime Tsukiyomi is mentioned, you 'come down with something'?"

"Amu! Kukai! You're late for practice!" They heard Nikaidou come up the stairs with a glare on his face. Amu shifted her eyes to Kukai nervously. They had their wig and contact cases in their hands, in plain sight. They tried to hide it behind their back, but they knew there was no point.

Yuu rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. You think I didn't know? I'm not that stupid." He looked at Amu with stern eyes. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. Just go practice at least one song."

Amu and Kukai nodded, reluctantly making their way downstairs.

* * *

After everything calmed down, and taking her shower, Amu dropped onto her bed. She sighed serenely as she took in the scent of her pillow, finally glad to be in a comfortable environment.

There was no school tomorrow, and no rock star commitments. These days were so rare for her, and she appreciated every minute of it.

She stared up at the ceiling thinking about everything that's been happening to her these past couple months. She's been hanging out with Ikuto a lot and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Just the thought of him made her face hot.

She twitched, hearing her phone blare throughout her quiet room. She groaned, wondering who would call her this late at night.

But once she saw who it was, her face turned as red as a tomato.

"Wh-What do you want, Tsukiyomi?" She mentally smacked herself for stuttering, especially with him on the phone.

_"Just wanted to see how you were. I'm bored, and since there's no school tomorrow, I thought I'd call." _

She didn't know it, but she was smiling from ear to ear. "That bored, huh?"

_"Why don't you go outside? The weather is pretty nice." _

She couldn't help but to walk towards her balcony to feel the night air. He was right; it was amazing.

_"Now, look down." _

"What?" She looked over her balcony, and sure enough she saw Ikuto standing down there. The air was pretty warm, so you could clearly see his muscular arms through his short sleeved T-shirt.

"What the hell are you doing down there?" she said into her phone, knowing that if she yelled, she would cause attention.

_"I was taking a walk, and thought I'd stop by." _

"Tsukiyomi, you live ten miles away."

_"Just get down here." _

She found herself smiling as she put on her Toms and walked outside to greet the blue haired boy. She placed her hood over her head, making sure that all of her pink hair was hidden.

"You know, I was about to go to bed."

"Well, now you're not," he replied, giving her that mischievous grin that she'd come to like.

Wait, that she's come to like? Since when did she like his grin? She immediately shook the thought of it out of her head, trying not to imagine anything more.

They took a walk through the streets, talking about everything and nothing, enjoying each other's company. Ikuto talked about what happened at school today, while Amu tried her hardest not to smirk.

"I didn't think that Misaki would be so cruel," he said. "But it was about time that someone said _something _to that red headed chick."

Amu chuckled. "She sounds like a smart girl."

"Yeah..." Amu noticed that he sounded like he was in a daze. When she realized that they had stopped walking, she looked up at him. He had this look in his eyes, like he was in deep thought.

"Tsukiyomi?"

He didn't answer. He looked like he was thinking about something that bothered him deeply. She even went so far as nudging him.

"Tsukiyomi?" Still no answer. She sighed. When he's in deep thought, he's in _deep thought. _She narrowed her eyes to the ground, a blush growing on her cheeks.

"Uhm... Ikuto?"

Her voice sounded so small, and so childish, that he almost didn't recognize that it was her. He looked at her as he widened his sapphire eyes.

The way she stood, having her toes point towards each other. How her lips were pouted, and how pink strands of stray hair leaked out of her hoodie. Her golden eyes shimmered slightly, as she looked away stubbornly.

He's never seen her look so vulnerable. He smiled slightly, placing his hand on her head. She looked up at him quickly, her lips parted slightly.

They did nothing but look at each other. Examining each other's expressions.

She couldn't read him. He looked so peaceful, and she did know quite a lot about him. But why did he seem so mysterious all the time? Why was he so stoic?

She flinched when she saw that his hand made it's way to her cheek. His finger brushed her face slightly, before he pulled away.

She found herself disappointed that the contact ended so quickly.

"You had an eyelash on your face," he said simply, before showing her the eyelash on her finger.

"Make a wish."

She looked at him questionably. "You think making wishes actually work?" she asked, sounding more sarcastic than usual.

He chuckled slightly. "You never know."

She rolled her golden eyes before closing them, blowing the eyelash from his slim finger.

_I wish I knew what this feeling was..._

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home, and stuff," Amu said as they approached her door. She looked at the time on her phone, and sighing when it struck midnight.

"Looks like we stayed out later than planned," Ikuto stated, also noticing the time. He smiled slightly at Amu, making her smile back.

"But it was kinda fun. So thanks."

He shrugged his shoulders, looking to the left. "It was nothing. Just thought you'd have some fun, before you leave."

Amu looked at him, surprised. She didn't know that he even cared that she was leaving. She just thought that he was the son of the man that owned her movie.

She shifted her golden eyes to the ground. "I didn't think you cared." She looked down at her feet, finding the ground suddenly very astounding.

She peeked up at him, looking to see if his expression had changed. He had one of his eyebrows raised, and his lips were pouted.

"I'm not heartless, Amu. I have feelings."

"I know... I just didn't know that-"

"That I actually pay attention? Yeah I get that a lot." He sounded a little offended, which made her feel a little lousy.

She narrowed her eyes again. She didn't mean to offend him. It was like she was calling him empty minded, but she wasn't. She was just used to everyone except her band mates and Nikaidou not paying attention to her true feelings.

Ikuto looked at her, and could tell she felt bad. He knew she didn't mean it that way, but he couldn't help his tone. Everyone always thought that he never paid attention to anything. Which wasn't the case. He was actually very observant, and very attentive. He could easily tell how someone was feeling, just by their body language.

He placed his hand on top of her head. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"There's no need to feel so troubled. Once you're done with the movie, you'll be back in Japan. Nothing would have changed."

"Why are you being so... nice to me?"

"Because I like you."

She almost didn't realize what he had said. She even took a step back.

"What did you say?"

His expression wasn't phased. "I said, I like you."

Well, at least she knew that Ikuto wasn't the type to beat around the bush. Her cheeks turned red, and her lips pursed. She wasn't sure how to respond.

"W-Well... I uh..."

He chuckled slightly. "I wasn't expecting a response."

She looked at the ground towards her left. "I thought you liked Misaki..."

"I do."

She wasn't sure to be happy, or sad about that. Sure, she was the same person, but Ikuto doesn't know that.

"So... you like both of us?"

He ran his fingers through his hair as he sighed. "Yeah. It took me a while, but yeah I guess I do." He looked at her, and slanted his eyebrows upwards.

"I know it's messed up, but it's weird. You both are exactly alike."

She rolled her golden eyes. "Yeah you said that."

He looked at her intently. "I don't know, it's just a personal thought. Goodnight, Amu."

With that said, he walked away. Amu sighed as she walked in the door.

She was greeted by Kukai who had his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face. It almost made her laugh to see him look so serious.

"And just _where _have you been missy?"

She chuckled slightly as she closed the door behind her. "Out," she replied, walking past him. He filled his cheeks with air, as he stomped his foot.

"That's not a good response, Hinamori. Out with you?"

She didn't look back. "Tsukiyomi."

At first, his expression was that of a surprised one. But then his lips turned into a sly smirk.

"Tsukiyomi, huh?"

Amu turned towards him. "Yes. Tsukiyomi." She tried to hide her blush so hard, that she was starting to sweat, and even that didn't help.

"You're blushing."

"Shut up," she replied, walking up the stairs into her room, and closing the door. She sighed contently, thinking about everything that has happened to her in the past month.

_"I want to get back together." _

She even thought about Ikuto's words.

_"Because I like you." _

She laid down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. The only light that she had was the moon, shining through her glass wall.

He was always there for her, even when she didn't want him to be. He was sly, stoic, and a mystery. He would always tease her, and make all of these emotions run through her mind.

He wasn't even with her, and he was making her think of him like this.

He was even on her mind when she fell asleep, and that's when she knew that she liked him back.

* * *

**:D **

**Yay! **

**That was a long chapter. Over 8,000 words. That's pretty good for someone who hasn't been on for a while, huh?**

**Welp, ArAndArForYuki? c: **

**Oh! And you should follow me on Instagram! My user name is anajapana. I post stuff everyday, so you'll basically see how my everyday life is and stuff. :D **


	12. Author's Note

Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for not updating in so long; I know it must've been a pain waiting for an update and then you see that it's just an Author's note.

I'm not going to stop the story or anything, but I do have an announcement.

**After Moon Dexterity and An Overture of Choices, I'm leaving Fanfiction**.

I started out as a fourteen year old girl who loved Shugo Chara with all her heart, that she wanted to convey those feelings by writing stories about her favorite OTP. But as time passed, I got older and I'm just not interested in continuing. My Senior year of high school is ending in less than two months, and I need to start preparing myself for the real world. Meaning, that I simply won't have time to write for you all.

I love all of you with everything inside of me, and I really appreciate all of you accompanying me on this journey. Especially those of you who were around from the very beginning.

I'm not deleting the account or anything, just so you guys could go back and read if you want. (I'm not entirely sure you will, but I'm keeping it up anyway.)

If you have any questions, feel more than free to just ask in a review.

**Thank you for everything.**


End file.
